Le Grand Borgne
by Beast Out
Summary: C'était lui. ça devait être lui. Même s'il ressemblait au Diable. Même s'il était en morceaux et seul à blâmer. Même s'il était parcouru de milliers de failles, de plaies béantes, qui mettraient des siècles à cicatriser. Il les panserait une par une s'il le fallait. Oui, ça devait être lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Grand Borgne**

 **Pairings principaux : Zaraki Kenpachi x Renji Abarai ; Nnoitra Jiruga x Renji Abarai  
**

 _"C'était lui. ça devait être lui. Même s'il ressemblait au Diable. Même s'il était en morceaux et seul à blâmer. Même s'il était parcouru de milliers de failles, de plaies béantes, qui mettraient des siècles à cicatriser. Il les panserait une par une s'il le fallait. Oui, ça devait être lui."_

 _ **Attention :** Cette fic fait partie d'une sorte de trilogie Bleach que j'ai écrite et qui inclut "Suffocation" et "La mémoire en lambeaux". Les fics ne se suivent pas. Elles peuvent se lire séparément, mais vous aurez accès à de nouveaux niveaux de lecture en les lisant toutes. Pour comprendre toute l'étendue du couple Nnoitra/Renji et son "background", je vous conseille notamment de lire "Suffocation" avant de débuter.  
_

* * *

 **Prologue : **

Le tatoué se laissa retomber sur l'ample torse de son capitaine. C'était l'été et, dans la chaleur moite de la chambre, il peinait à respirer, à cause de leurs efforts, mais aussi de cette angoisse qui le tenaillait. Il appréhendait tant la discussion à venir, mais ils devaient l'avoir. Il ne pouvait y échapper. Lâchement, il espérait que Zaraki, encore dans l'euphorie de l'orgasme, n'enragerait pas et qu'il s'en tirerait à bon compte. Renji avait parfois tendance à être trop optimiste. Il ne savait pas comment l'amener, alors il préféra ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et entrer derechef dans le vif du sujet. Zaraki comprendrait instantanément de quoi il retournait ; ce n'était pas comme si Byakuya avait attendu qu'il soit absent pour présenter son offre à Renji. Le stress montant, tordant ses doigts, les entortillant dans les draps, celui-ci se lança aussitôt qu'il s'en sentit capable.

\- J'ai accepté la proposition de Kuchiki-taicho, déclara-t-il tout à coup, rompant le silence. Je transfère mes affaires demain et je commence vendredi dans la 6ème.

Le silence pesant qui accueillit cette nouvelle ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il s'empressa de s'expliquer, du mieux possible, tout en s'efforçant de préserver l'orgueil de son amant.

\- Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. En restant dans ta division, je ne me réaliserai jamais. J'ai envie de monter en grade et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, moi aussi, je deviendrai capitaine de division.

Une poignée de secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un bruit ne trouble l'inquiétant silence régnant sur la chambrée, encore réchauffée par leurs ébats. Puis, brutalement, le géant sortit du lit en poussant une exclamation furieuse :

\- Conneries !

Quand Renji vit son visage, il comprit qu'il était littéralement hors de lui. Le grand type vociféra, ulcéré, les traits crispés de fureur :

\- T'es vraiment qu'une petite pute ! Si tu veux t'barrer, trouve une meilleure raison !

C'était bien lui ça. Dans la sphère intime, il ramenait tout à lui. Il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

\- Je ne rompts pas avec toi Kenpachi ! s'exclama Renji et il voulut le toucher, le réconforter, car il l'aimait ; il adorait cet homme, en dépit de sa montagne de défauts.

En réalité, il avait craqué pour ce vieil ours mal léché à la seconde où il avait intégré le Goteï, à l'instant où il était apparu sur l'estrade pour faire son discours destiné à faire trembler toutes ces jeunes recrues trop impressionnables amassées devant lui. Peu importait leur différence considérable d'âge. Et l'attirance avait été réciproque. Zaraki le lui avait prouvé, lors de l'inspection. Il passait dans les rangs, examinant ces gamins sans envergure qui s'imaginaient en rêve de grands héros, mais dont la plupart périrait trop vite contre les hollows. Il avait stoppé devant lui, avait attrapé son menton entre ses doigts carrés et râpeux pour le contempler, le contraignant à affronter son oeil unique si perçant. Renji avait essayé de lutter, de se confronter à ce regard et à la puissance qu'il ressentait derrière, mais il avait finalement baissé les yeux et, surtout, il avait rougi. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées et il se souvenait encore douloureusement des rires et gloussements qui avaient retenti autour de lui. Zaraki, quant à lui, l'avait relâché, non sans un curieux sourire en coin, et lui avait glissé, dans le creux de l'oreille, avant de s'éloigner :

\- Jolis tatouages.

Renji s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Lors du débat portant sur la répartition des nouvelles recrues dans telle ou telle division, selon leurs domaines de prédilection, Aizen et Kenpachi avaient été jusqu'à se disputer, assez violemment d'ailleurs, puisque Kenpachi avait tout bonnement insulté ouvertement Sosuke, qui ne s'était pas privé non plus de le railler avec nettement plus d'intelligence, à mots couverts. L'attitude de Zaraki avait valu à ce qu'il perde cet étrange duel et Renji avait atterri dans la division 5.

Avait alors débuté une phase que Renji qualifierait avec le recul de séduction. Le capitaine Zaraki, connu pour ses moeurs dissolues, pour multiplier les partenaires, surtout parmi les prostituées parfois conviées aux fêtes de sa division, cessa de recourir à leurs services du jour au lendemain. Bien que Renji fût affecté à la division d'Aizen, il ne se privait pas de l'enjoindre à se mêler à ceux de la 11ème, notamment lors des soirées bien arrosées, au terme desquelles il s'arrangeait toujours pour le reconduire à bon port, histoire qu'un autre homme aussi amoché ne décide pas de lui sauter dessus. Il se remémorait une fois en particulier où ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Sosuke, qui paraissait les guetter. Le brun avait eu ce sourire qui semblait si doux qu'il en devenait des plus meurtriers et trahissant de cruelles intentions. Renji n'avait rien à reprocher à son taicho. Pourtant, il l'avait toujours mis un peu mal à l'aise, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il lui rappelait une grande poupée, ou non, plutôt un pantin, un immense pantin qui n'était que faux semblants. Le regard beaucoup trop paisible d'Aizen avait flotté de l'un à l'autre.

\- Bien que je sois en faveur de tout rapprochement entre nos deux divisions, ce petit jeu devra cesser très vite, Zaraki-taicho.

Ses mots suintaient la colère, mais avaient été prononcés d'une voix amène, très affable, toute hypocrite. Renji s'était senti pris entre deux feux. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il n'avait pas su que faire, ni que dire, dans son état d'ébriété avancée. Son regard vitreux s'était transporté de Aizen, qui scrutait en fait Zaraki avec une lueur dangereuse au creux de ses pupilles. Comme s'il lui murmurait : "en te tuant, j'aurais un problème de moins". Zaraki avait eu la réaction qui convenait. Il avait écarté Renji, lui faisant signe de rentrer dans sa chambre afin qu'ils discutent. Renji n'aurait certainement pas dû, mais il s'était collé au mur afin de ne pas manquer une miette de leur conversation. Zaraki s'était approché d'Aizen qui, bien qu'il fût disproportionné, immense et extrêmement baraqué, ne paraissait nullement impressionné et ne remua pas d'un pouce, ne lui céda pas un centimètre de terrain. Zaraki ne s'était pas laissé démonter non plus. Il s'était un peu penché et avait dit ces mots qui avaient fait chavirer le coeur du jeune Renji.

\- Recule. Le gamin est mien.

Aizen n'avait rien répliqué ; Kenpachi avait enchaîné sans lui accorder une seconde.

\- Tu m'trompes pas moi, avec ton sourire préfabriqué et tes simagrées. T'as rien d'un gentleman, avait-il ricané. J'vois cette luxure dans tes yeux, derrière tes putains de lunettes, quand tu l'regardes... Crois-moi, t'es pas son style.

Les lèvres d'Aizen s'étaient insensiblement tordues dans une moue de dégoût et de mécontentement, juste un instant, si court que Zaraki avait cru rêver.

\- Alors j'vais te le répéter une toute dernière fois, pour être sûr que le message est bien passé... Il est à moi.

Sosuke l'avait considéré d'un air bizarre, avait promené un regard sur lui, privé de crainte et animé d'une animosité aussi glaciale que son expression indifférente. Pendant une seconde, Zaraki avait sûrement vu son vrai visage, celui du psychopathe qui ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins, mais, cela, il n'en mesurerait l'étendue de la gravité que bien trop tard. Il fallait dire que lui-même n'était pas la personne la plus tendre, la plus saine qui fût. Sosuke s'en était allé et Zaraki avait émis un léger rire, subitement coupé par une porte s'ouvrant dans son dos. Même lui devait admettre qu'il avait manqué de mots quand l'adolescent qu'était encore Renji lui avait balancé avec une désinvolture très séduisante :

\- Zaraki-taicho ? Vous me raccompagnez jusqu'à mon lit ?

Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble cette nuit-là. Ils s'en étaient tenus à des préliminaires, Renji n'étant tout simplement pas rassuré du tout par les proportions tout aussi inhumaines de Zaraki au niveau de l'entrejambe. Le taicho avait cru craquer à maintes reprises, mais avait su prendre sur lui. Il l'avait courtisé pendant des semaines, ce qui n'était, il fallait l'avouer, pas du tout dans ses habitudes. D'ordinaire, quand quelqu'un d'aventure lui plaisait et qu'il avait une pulsion sexuelle, il prenait ce qu'il voulait, allait droit à l'essentiel sans se préoccuper de l'autre. Puis il avait dû patienter près d'un mois avant que Renji, tout aussi frustré que lui, ne décide finalement de franchir le pas et d'affronter sa peur. Kenpachi fit tout son possible pour ne pas le heurter, ce qui s'avéra impossible vu l'étroitesse de Renji et la largeur de son pénis. Il avait craint que Renji ne mette un terme à leur semblant de relation à ce stade, mais ce ne fut point le cas. Cette nuit-là avait été la première d'une très longue série. Ils répétèrent l'expérience et, au fur et à mesure, ce qui était une épreuve pour Renji se mua en moment agréable.

Dès qu'il avait été en mesure de le faire, Renji s'était évertué à demander sa mutation pour rejoindre la 11ème. La proximité d'Aizen le mettait désormais extrêmement mal à l'aise. Durant ses silences qui l'apaisaient autrefois, se mêlait, à présent qu'il connaissait son désir pour lui, une forme de rancune et de perversité. Renji avait lutté pour, mais il avait obtenu gain de cause. Il avait quitté la 5ème et Kenpachi l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts dans sa division. Cet événement avait marqué le début d'une période de bonheur, de parfaite plénitude, pour eux. Bonheur qui semblait toucher à sa fin aujourd'hui, maintenant que Renji voulait voler de ses propres ailes, désirait s'émanciper.

Renji déglutit à grand peine, pour réprimer les sanglots qui embuaient ses yeux, les plaintes qui montaient dans sa gorge. La réaction de Kenpachi à ce qui aurait dû être une excellente nouvelle remettait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu en question.

\- Lieutenant ! Tu ne réalises pas ?! s'écria-t-il, au bord des larmes. C'est une chance inespérée !

\- Pour toi ! Pour toi seul ! riposta le guerrier, avec une rare violence. Et moi alors ? Et Yachiru ?

\- Je t'interdis de la mêler à tout ça ! Tu l'utilises pour me faire culpabiliser !

\- Tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle va comprendre pourquoi la personne qu'elle voit comme sa mère se barre ?

\- Elle m'aura toujours... balbutia Renji, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'essuyer toutes ses critiques.

\- Pas autant !

\- Elle passe ses journées avec Yumichika et Ikkaku, alors...

Une volée de feuilles, de bibelots, fut sauvagement balayée d'un revers de main, alors que le colosse rugissait, le réduisant au silence :

\- C'est pas pareil, merde !

Renji rattrapa une petite boîte en pâte à sel projetée vers lui. Un cadeau de Yachiru qu'il brandit sous le nez de Zaraki, avant de le reposer sur la commode. Kenpachi broncha légèrement en réalisant qu'il avait failli le casser. Yachiru était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

\- En tout cas, c'est pas elle qui est en train de me faire des reproches ! s'emporta à son tour Renji. C'est toi ! En fait, il n'y a que toi que ce changement va vraiment gêner ! T'auras moins de pipes sous le bureau ! Voilà !

 _T'es vraiment qu'un porc en fin de compte_. Renji s'était fait une mission de combler le moindre de ses désirs, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il suffisait qu'il l'appelle. Parfois même, il le sifflait ou claquait des doigts et Renji comprenait, parce qu'il s'y était habitué. Il avait accepté tout cela, par amour pensait-il.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! répliqua sèchement Kenpachi, que ses allégations écoeuraient.

Comment Renji pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'il ne faisait que l'utiliser comme divertissement, comme une vulgaire putain ? Il reprit, tonnant toujours, en oubliant Yachiru qui sommeillait à l'étage :

\- Tu sais que j'peux pas blairer Kuchiki, qu'il va te surcharger de boulot et qu'on aura plus une seconde pour être ensemble ! J'te jure que, si t'acceptes...

\- J'ai déjà arrêté mon choix ! Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Je suis jeune et je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie ! Pas seulement être le trou que tu bourres nuit après nuit ! rugit-il sur le même ton, s'étonnant lui-même de sa hardiesse. J'suis pas une putain de femme au foyer, mais un combattant shinigami !

Kenpachi balaya sa remarque pourtant, juste d'un geste las et méprisant de la main. Son regard blessa tout autant Renji. _Qu'est-ce que je fais avec cet homme ? Comment est-ce que ça a juste pu arriver ?_ Pendant une seconde, la question lui traversa réellement l'esprit.

\- Garde tes ultimatums, lâcha-t-il d'une voix cassée, après un autre de ces silences assassins. Je pars.

Il lutta pour retenir les larmes. Kenpachi était tout pour lui ; il remplissait les rôles de ce père que Renji, en orphelin, n'avait jamais eu, mais aussi ceux d'amant et de meneur, en tant que chef de sa division actuelle. Alors, s'en aller, le quitter, le déchirait en deux. Il enfila rapidement son kimono et fila vers la porte, juste avant que Kenpachi ne l'intercepte. Le colosse le chopa rudement par le bras pour le renvoyer sur le matelas humide.

\- Quoi ? s'égosilla le rouge, dont les yeux débordaient à présent de larmes. Tu vas me battre maintenant ?

Et ses yeux sombres, à la surface desquels se reflétaient les flammes des lampions, s'attachèrent à cette main suspendue au-dessus de lui, si menaçante. Zaraki renâcla nerveusement, comme s'il avait envie de lui cracher au visage. Mais la main retomba, avec regret. Ces remords de ne pas l'abattre visibles dans le regard noir que dardait le taicho sur ce qu'il considérait comme sa possession.

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas !

Il avait supporté bien des comportements abusifs. Il lui avait permis de l'autoriser à faire telle chose, mais pas telle autre, l'avait laissé sans protester lui interdire de fréquenter certains autres hommes susceptibles, d'après lui, de lui plaire et de le détourner de lui. Renji se sentait coupable de la triste tournure qu'avaient pris les événements, bien qu'il n'en fût pas entièrement responsable. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait changé ; c'était Zaraki. Jusque-là, il avait absolument tout sacrifié pour cet homme. Il avait fait fi des remarques sournoises de ceux prétendant qu'il ne couchait avec le taicho que par intérêt, pour obtenir ses faveurs. Il leur avait tenu tête, tout seul, parce que, contrairement à ce qu'il supposait autrefois, Zaraki ne lui était plus jamais venu en aide. Les hommes devant lui n'osaient jamais rien dire et, quand Renji se plaignait de leur comportement, Zaraki faisait la sourde oreille, comme s'il éprouvait de la honte à s'afficher clairement avec lui, autrement dit avec un autre homme, aussi jeune et séduisant fût-il.

Envers et contre tout, Renji s'était accroché à lui et avait continué de l'aimer, en lui pardonnant ses défauts, sa lâcheté. Il se montrait compréhensif. Il concevait qu'un ancien bandit, sans foi, ni loi, élevé à la dure, avec une image de la virilité très caricaturale, puisse se montrer réticent à crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait un partenaire régulier qui se trouvait être un homme. Ils ne s'affichaient jamais, même si, désormais, la majorité de la 11ème était au courant. Zaraki ne faisait que très rarement preuve de tendresse, mais, cela aussi, Renji le lui pardonnait. Y compris le fait qu'il ne lui ait jamais dit "je t'aime", alors que lui multipliait les petites attentions et le couvrait de mots doux. Renji était comme ça, entier, passionné et extrêmement attentionné, quand il était amoureux. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille auparavant et, à présent qu'il en avait une, il craignait trop de la perdre pour réfréner ses accès de tendresse.

Il n'était pas parfait cependant ; il s'en rendait compte. Cependant, au moins, il n'empêchait pas son amant de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il contempla ce type beaucoup plus âgé que lui, qui attendait de lui qu'il soit quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

\- Tu vas juste droit dans le mur, trancha subitement Zaraki, d'une voix aussi cinglante qu'un couperet tombant sur la nuque frêle de Renji, la scindant net.

\- Selon toi, je ne suis pas capable d'y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-il sur un ton des plus peinés.

Zaraki ne répondit pas, mais son silence portait davantage de sens que n'importe quelle réponse. Renji baissa les yeux, secouant la tête, peinant à y croire. _Tout ce temps, gaspillé pour un homme qui, en réalité, me méprise parfaitement..._ Qui le prenait pour un jouet. Renji, non sans crainte, s'enhardit à se relever du lit et à contourner Zaraki pour marcher de nouveau vers la porte. Il ne s'arrêta pas, surtout pas quand il l'entendit lui hurler : _  
_

\- Tout ce que t'es, tu m'le dois ! T'es rien sans moi ! Rien !

Peut-être avait-il raison. Renji avait bâti sur sa vie sur son amour pour lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais il partit sans se retourner. Il se rua dans ses appartements des plus modestes. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le mobilier sommaire qu'il n'avait changé ; il passait tout son temps libre chez Zaraki. Il balança un coup de poing furieux dans la porte qui se fendilla de part en part. _Merde_. Son regard tomba sur le lit impeccable, pour ainsi dire jamais défait, jamais utilisé. Et, brutalement, il réalisa, en l'espace ridicule d'une soirée, en une poignée de minutes, tout ce qui avait changé. Il caressa du bout des doigts le drap grisâtre, comme si, par là, il touchait la solitude elle-même.

Renji ne prit pas la peine de nettoyer quoi que ce soit. Il s'allongea en travers de la couche sale, mais ne s'endormit pas. Il resta éveillé, les yeux grand ouverts dans le noir, en espérant que Kenpachi vienne frapper à sa porte. Il frissonnait à l'idée de l'entendre s'excuser et de reconnaître qu'il avait mal agi. Rien de tout cela ne se produisit. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, quand Renji vint quérir ses affaires, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Zaraki lui demanda d'un regard s'il avait renoncé et Renji se contenta de prendre ses effets personnels laissés chez lui pour les transporter ailleurs, à sa nouvelle maison.

Lorsqu'il s'en fut allé, avec la dernière caisse, que Kenpachi eut refermé la porte derrière lui, le géant s'appuya contre. Il poussa un profond soupir. De petits pas pressés retentirent dans le couloir dans son dos. Pas besoin de se tourner pour deviner de qui il s'agissait.

\- Ken-chan ? ça va ?

Il lui sourit doucement, avec une certaine douleur qui lui était étrangère jusque-là.

\- Bien sûr... Bien sûr.

Elle dut déceler la nuance, mais elle ne la releva pas. Elle se frotta les yeux, dans son pyjama tout rose, avec ses cheveux en pétard.

\- Pourquoi y a plus les affaires de Renji-kun ? Il déjeune pas avec nous ?

La question qui tue. Zaraki se passa la main sur la nuque en se retournant.

\- Renji ne vivra plus avec nous, Yachi.

Elle papillonna des cils, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

\- Mais il... part pas loin, hein Ken-chan ?

Zaraki fit de son mieux pour conserver son sourire et répondit sans laisser filtrer la moindre tristesse :

\- Non. Il sera à la 6ème, si tu veux le voir.

\- Cool ! Je pourrai prendre des biscuits au passage !

Elle virevolta dans le salon et fila à la cuisine. Kenpachi ne put réprimer un sourire, sincère et pas forcé celui-là. Tant qu'elle serait avec lui, il n'y aurait rien qui puisse véritablement l'atteindre. Même ce qui coupait plus profondément qu'une lame.

* * *

 _J'avais cette fic en tête depuis Suffocation. Il était temps que je la débute. Pour les lecteurs de "La mémoire en lambeaux", le chapitre suivant est en cours._

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Increvable**

Ils ne recommencèrent pas à se côtoyer tout de suite. Renji déserta les soirées de la 11ème ; il déserta la vie de Zaraki. Tout ce temps économisé, il le consacra à s'entraîner, histoire de prouver un jour à son ancien amant qu'il pouvait être un guerrier et pas qu'un jouet sexuel. Il progressa, certes pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais il s'en tirait plutôt bien. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Il lui fallut un bon siècle avant de reparaître à une des fêtes de la division 11. Quelque part, il était entré en espérant voir Zaraki se lever et venir l'accueillir, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus. Mais le géant n'en fit rien. Yachiru, qu'il voyait toujours de temps en temps rôder autour de la 6ème, lui avait sauté au cou, mais Zaraki était resté en retrait. Pire, il avait feint de ne pas le remarquer. Ce n'était qu'une question d'ego, une bataille d'orgueils mal placés. Cependant, Renji ne conçut pas les choses sous cet angle. Il pensa que Zaraki avait depuis longtemps fait son deuil sans trop de peine et se dit alors qu'il était amplement temps pour lui d'en faire autant.

Il ne reprit pas d'amant pourtant, ni d'amante, alors que les occasions ne manquaient pas. Il perdit tout intérêt en la matière. Quand Ichigo fit irruption dans leurs vies, il dut avouer y penser une brève seconde, mais le gringalet ne cadrait pas avec ses attentes. Trop immature, trop chétif. Pas assez homme en somme. De toute manière, à voir comment Kurosaki s'empourprait devant Orihime, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit un jour intéressé par Renji.

Les semaines, les mois, filèrent. Le visage d'Aizen se superposa à la menace qui planait sur le Goteï. En dépit du malaise qu'il créait chez lui, Renji lui avait accordé le privilège du doute, ne reculant qu'au dernier moment, avant de lui livrer Rukia. Aizen n'avait pas paru en colère ; il ne l'avait jamais été ouvertement à sa connaissance. Néanmoins, il avait fermé les yeux une seconde et ricané tout bas.

\- Tu me déçois tellement, Renji-kun. Tu es si aveugle.

 _J'avais sûrement trop misé sur toi_. Renji l'avait scruté, totalement déconcerté par ses propos dont la signification le surpassait. Sans doute Aizen se fichait-il de lui. sa confusion ne fit que croître, lorsque le brun reprit, toujours aussi paisiblement :

\- Je ne peux pas tout réparer tout seul. Je ne peux pas porter le fardeau de toutes nos erreurs et... je ne vais certainement pas choisir à ta place, acheva-t-il, son regard se faisant plus acéré et son ton se durcissant.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'imagine que, parfois, il n'existe pas d'autre choix que de se résigner.

 _Et d'abandonner tout espoir_. Le regard complètement désorienté de Renji errait toujours sur lui, alors qu'il prenait sa résolution.

\- Aizen, qu'est...

Il le coupa, sans rudesse ; il était le seul à pouvoir interrompre quelqu'un tout en restant aussi suave.

\- Je peux accomplir bien des choses, Renji. Ce dont je suis capable, certains le qualifieraient même de miracles, d'actes divins.

Le rouge pantelait sans avoir fait le moindre effort. Tout son corps, son instinct de survie, lui commandait de mettre Rukia sur son épaule et de déguerpir à toute vitesse. Mais il restait là, pétrifié, l'écoutant. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas là où il voulait en venir et qu'il sentait néanmoins combien ses paroles étaient importantes et vraies.

\- Mais disposer d'un tel pouvoir signifie qu'il m'incombe des responsabilités. L'une d'elles est de m'imposer, à moi-même, des limites... et je me suis juré de ne jamais, au grand jamais, te priver de ton libre-arbitre.

 _Même si ce serait un jeu d'enfant_. Renji, ébranlé, était resté silencieux durant son discours.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? trouva-t-il enfin le courage de demander.

Un sifflement à peine audible. Le katana de son ancien taicho sortait de son fourreau.

\- Parce que je désirais t'expliquer pourquoi je m'apprête à te faire du mal.

Renji n'eut même pas le temps de crier ou de souffrir. Il mit un temps fou à s'en remettre, à se rétablir physiquement, mais surtout à passer outre le fait que les deux seuls hommes à l'avoir courtisé, susceptibles de lui plaire, s'étaient révélés être, l'un, un pervers égocentrique et, l'autre, un psychopathe manipulateur responsable de tous leurs maux. Ce fut à ce moment, quand il eut cette révélation, qu'il perdit confiance et abandonna l'idée d'accepter une nouvelle personne dans sa vie, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait tomber que de mal en pis.

Quand le retour de Zaraki, parti pour secourir Ichigo et Inoue, fut annoncé, Renji, malgré toute la rancoeur qu'il éprouvait, ne put empêcher son coeur de battre la chamade. En réalité, il avait été pétri d'inquiétude, dès la seconde où il avait appris son départ. Aussi accourut-il pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient sains et saufs, lui et Yachiru. Il aperçut celui qui avait été son champion, blessé, saignant, ce qui était assez rare pour le laisser pantois, mais apparemment ajoué et ragaillardi par son duel. Il voulut se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, en fendant la foule amassée là. Les shinigamis affluaient de toutes les divisions pour l'entendre relater son combat et Renji, bien que Zaraki dépasse tout le monde de plus d'une tête, le perdit de vue. Il tourna la tête de tous côtés, quand une voix hilare retentit dans son dos :

\- Un problème, Lieutenant ?

Toujours cette ironie amère, si triste au fond, quand il prononçait son titre. Renji murmura dans un souffle :

\- T'es con...

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre, quand des disciples de la division 4 les dépassèrent, transportant sur un brancard un homme immense, démesurément grand, que Renji eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir, dans l'agitation ambiante. Après une seconde, il demanda, sur un ton plus impersonnel, désignant la personne transportée en urgence vers l'unité des soins intensifs :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Mon adversaire, grogna Zaraki. Un sacré numéro, j'dois dire. Et solide. Un adversaire comme j'en ai rarement rencontré.

Renji observa la civière qui ne tarda pas à disparaître derrière les immenses portes de l'hôpital de la division 4. Zaraki, en se massant la nuque de sa large main, poursuivit sur un ton badin :

\- ça m'fait presque chier ce qui va lui arriver. Ce gars est taré. Un putain de taré... Mais... il a un réel potentiel. J'aurais aimé lui accorder une revanche.

\- Rien ne t'en empêchera, objecta Renji, sans lui accorder un regard ; poser les yeux sur lui, alors qu'il se tenait si proche, était toujours douloureux parfois.

\- ça m'étonnerait, rétorqua le capitaine, d'une voix amère. Je ne peux pas le prendre sous ma responsabilité. Je suis taicho ; je n'ai pas le temps de surveiller un espada en plein Goteï... surtout celui-là. Quant à Madarame, il a trop à faire avec nos disciples.

\- Et Yumichika ?

Le géant partit d'un grand rire.

\- J'ai même pas essayé de lui demander !

Renji lui renvoya un regard confus.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu verras à quoi ressemble le dingue.

Trop laid ? Trop laid pour être sauvé ? Le lieutenant tiqua.

\- Quel sort l'attend dans ce cas ?

\- A ton avis, Renji ? Il n'y aura que Kurotsuchi pour le récupérer...

\- Mais il s'en servira comme sujet d'expérience ! s'offensa le rouge.

\- Avec un peu de chance, l'espada périra vite, avant de subir trop d'horreurs.

Renji sentit qu'il le regretterait, mais, comme souvent, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir ; il se contenta d'agir.

\- Je vais... m'en charger, décida-t-il abruptement, tout en se maudissant la seconde suivante.

Il imaginait déjà la colère noire dans laquelle se mettrait Kuchiki, une froide, mais néanmoins des plus terribles.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Zaraki et, une fois de plus, il dardait sur lui ce regard sceptique qui disait, criait "je ne crois pas en toi".

Cette fois-ci, même si Renji songeait à se rétracter, il n'en fit rien. Il affronta le regard détesté et répéta avec fermeté :

\- Oui. Je m'en charge.

 _Laisse-le moi. Tu auras ton duel. Tu seras... content_. Tout ça pour le rendre heureux, une poignée de minutes, une heure peut-être. Il marchait déjà d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie, quand Zaraki lui lança, l'air de rien :

\- Renji, fais attention à toi.

Il ne saisit pas toute l'ampleur de ce conseil, toute la gravité de la situation, avant d'avoir posé le pied à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Aussitôt, des hurlements stridents de rage pure lui parvinrent. Il avait déjà entendu bien des cris, de toutes sortes, de toutes les forces, trahissant toutes les émotions. Mais ceux-là le marquèrent, résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il courut, se fiant aux sons. Peu à peu, se mêlaient aux hurlements des insultes prononcées par cette même voix éraillée, furieuse, meurtrie, mais également par des shinigamis. Il reconnut aussi la voix d'Unohana, toujours calme, mais qui semblait plus concentrée encore que d'ordinaire.

\- Tenez-le ! commandait-elle à ses assistants.

A l'instant où il arriva devant la pièce d'où partaient cette cacophonie, une raie de sang gicla la fenêtre près de la fenêtre. Isane pressa son bras qui saignait abondamment. Ce que vit Renji la seconde suivante lui fit définitivement comprendre combien sa décision avait été précipitée et stupide. L'espada que tous auraient confondu avec un cadavre à son arrivée au Goteï, deux minutes auparavant, était là. Ses chevilles étaient déjà entravées, mais un de ses bras demeurait libre et, surtout, ils ne pouvaient bloquer sa tête. Entre ses dents, pendait le morceau de chair qu'il avait arraché au bras de la pauvre lieutenante. Il le cracha à la face d'Unohana pour la provoquer. En un éclair, il essaya de la mordre elle aussi, au visage. Comme une bête attachée, acculée. Il n'avait plus que ça pour résister, pour tenter de survivre. Heureusement, Unohana réagit assez rapidement. Elle se recula et plaqua sa main sur sa trachée. Il ne s'asphyxiait pas ; elle maîtrisait parfaitement la pression appliquée sur sa gorge. Il réussit quand même à crier et convulsa, se débattant de toutes ses forces.

\- Lâchez-moi ! J'vais tous vous crever ! Saloperies !

Renji resta une seconde estomaqué, pétrifié et muet, face à ce déchaînement de haine. C'était presque irréel. Ce n'était pas dans la façon qu'il avait de lutter pour sa liberté, mais plutôt dans sa voix, son attitude. ça semblait si... désespéré. L'arrancar donna un coup brusque, qui manqua de dévisser le lit métallique du sol, et Unohana laissa échapper la seringue remplie de sédatif qu'elle voulait lui administrer.

\- Lieutenant Abaraï ! Vous tombez bien ! Aidez-moi à le maintenir !

Renji recouvrit ses sens et se précipita pour l'assister. Il attrapa l'espada par les épaules et s'évertua à le plaquer contre le matelas, pendant que Unohana récupérait sa seringue et déchirait sa manche pour le piquer. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'enhardisse à regarder l'arrancar. L'oeil vissé sur lui, mais surtout toute l'animosité qu'il trahissait, lui glaça le sang. L'espada respirait difficilement, avec les dents serrées à l'extrême, son souffle, à chaque fois qu'il expirait, émettant un sifflement de serpent des plus agressifs. Renji se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Il avait affronté des gens déjà dont le seul regard vous clouait sur place et vous retournait les tripes. Mais jamais à ce point-là, car ce regard n'était pas seulement malfaisant ou menaçant. Il recelait aussi une sorte de gigantesque douleur, qui n'avait aucun lien avec les blessures que portait son corps.

\- Attention !

L'éclat de voix d'Unohana sortit brutalement Renji de sa torpeur. Avant qu'il ait bronché, elle l'avait projeté au sol et lui avait ainsi évité de se faire étrangler par l'espada, dont un lien avait lâché. Ce dernier le fixait de son unique oeil, avec la promesse de lui trancher la gorge. Le sang d'Isane dégoulinait encore de sa bouche et teintait ses lèvres trop fines. Renji eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Ses mains tremblaient. Son corps tout entier en fait. Par chance, Unohana avait eu le temps d'injecter le sédatif à l'espada et le produit ne tarda pas à faire effet. Tout à coup, alors qu'il gesticulait en les traitant de tous les noms, l'espada commença à se sentir partir. Il essaya de résister, mais sa diction se ralentit. Sa motricité diminua. Ses gestes se firent vagues, imprécis. Il voulut frapper les gens qui l'entouraient peu à peu, en vain. Il ne parvenait même plus à évaluer les distances avec son esprit embrumé et abruti par la drogue. Ses paupières se refermèrent lentement et il glissa dans le lit.

\- J'vais... tous... vous emmener avec moi !... J'vais...

Il haletait, sa respiration se faisant forte et rauque.

\- Vous... tuer... tous...

Sa tête roula sur le côté et son oeil scruta de nouveau Renji. Celui-ci déglutit à grand peine. Il ne savait que dire, ni que faire, sans toutefois pouvoir demeurer silencieux. Alors il balbutia, d'une voix inaudible :

\- ça... ça va aller...

Le grand efflanqué fut agité d'un ricanement cynique. Il entrouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler, quand son oeil se ferma tout à fait. Unohana poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, puis se détourna vers ses subordonnés.

\- Prévenez Mayuri qu'il peut venir le quérir.

C'était bien la dernière opportunité pour Renji de s'en débarrasser. Dire que la pensée ne lui traversa pas l'esprit eut été un mensonge éhonté. Mais il avait donné sa parole à Zaraki et il se refusait à le décevoir. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un pleutre et un menteur non plus.

\- Attendez ! s'écria-t-il.

La capitaine s'arrêta tout net, le considéra avec gravité de ses yeux inexpressifs si étranges.

\- Que se passe-t-il, lieutenant ?

\- Je... Cet espada relève de ma responsabilité à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous vous portez garant pour lui ? Le moindre de ses agissements pourra vous être imputé et vous serez châtié pour ses actes, si jamais il venait à...

Son regard dévia vers le bras sanguinolent d'Isane.

\- A reproduire ce type de crise.

Même sans sa faux, il demeurait très dangereux.

\- Je connais les lois du Goteï, répliqua Renji un peu trop vivement et un seul coup d'oeil affermi le remit à sa place.

\- Peut-être bien, rétorqua-t-elle et elle s'avança vers l'impudent, mais vous ne savez pas à qui ou quoi vous avez affaire.

Renji ne comprit pas qu'elle le prenne autant de haut. Quitte à s'exposer à une sévère correction, il répondit :

\- Je combats les hollows aussi...

\- Mais un espada n'est pas qu'un simple hollow. De plus, d'après mon expertise, celui-là nécessite un traitement auquel vous n'entendriez rien. Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais le placer sous votre garde, compte tenu de votre niveau de compétence actuelle, équivaudrait à nous mettre tous en danger.

\- Je vois. Vous savez aussi à quoi vous le condamnez.

Unohana plissa insensiblement les yeux. _Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, gamin_. Elle savait parfaitement que, si elle cédait, ça finirait mal.

\- Je suis venu sur la recommandation de Zaraki-taicho, renchérit Renji, appuyant chaque syllabe.

 _Je ne partirai pas sans avoir obtenu satisfaction_. Il n'était peut-être qu'un gringalet encore et toujours, immature et emporté, mais, pareil à un molosse, une fois qu'il avait mordu, il ne lâchait pas. Il ne laissait plus aller. Il avait la sensation qu'abandonner serait manquer à son devoir, à la promesse faite à son ancien taicho. Unohana se désintéressa de lui pour observer l'endormi, dont la figure hâve au nez busqué demeurait tendue, jusque dans son sommeil. Après un moment qui sembla une éternité à Renji, elle lâcha, d'une voix étrangement grave :

\- Je vous aurais prévenu.

Elle transmit les directives à ses équipiers de ne pas transférer le prisonnier à la division 12. Avant de quitter, elle dit à l'adresse de Renji :

\- Demain, soyez ici pour six heures précises. Mieux vaut que vous soyez déjà dans la pièce quand il se réveillera.

Le rouge acquiesça avec une assurance toute feinte ; en réalité, il n'en menait pas large. Il passa les heures suivantes à s'expliquer auprès de Byakuya et, au lieu de dormir paisiblement, remplit des piles de dossiers, sur lesquels il finit par s'assoupir. Le réveil de son portable le réveilla en sursaut aux aurores. Voyant l'heure, il sauta sur ses pieds et courut aussitôt vers la division 4.

Il se dépêcha de traverser le corridor faiblement éclairé aux murs d'un blanc écru qu'il trouvait si glauque. Tout en marchant, il rattacha sa chevelure qu'il avait dénouée et rajusta son haut. Il consulta la pendule accrochée au mur. Six heures pile. Le soleil se levait à peine, pâlot et peu chaleureux. La journée s'annonçait fraîche. La reconnaissance qu'il espérait, l'espada ne la lui offrit point. A la seconde où il franchit le seuil de la chambre, son regard tomba sur lui et le transperça de part en part. Il ne dormait apparemment plus depuis un certain temps. Il avait dû s'acharner sur ses liens. Les draps étaient maculés de sang et la chair de ses chevilles et ses poignets était à vif. Renji eut un pincement au coeur ; il prit cela pour de la détresse. Tout changea quand il en revint à son regard. Non, ce n'était pas de la peur. Ce n'était que de la colère.

Le shinigami dut prendre sur lui pour trouver la force d'esquisser un mouvement. Il glissa d'un pas sur le côté. L'arrancar le suivait de son oeil mince, vipérin. Un large cache-oeil blanc recouvrait toujours l'autre. Renji ne savait pas encore ce qui se terrait derrière ; il n'avait pas reparlé à Zaraki depuis la veille. D'ailleurs, il ne savait rien de son nouveau protégé, pas même son nom. Il commença à contourner le lit par la gauche. Un frisson infime de rage remonta l'échine de l'espada. Celui-ci attendait une erreur de sa part, l'infime instant où il baisserait sa garde, pour le frapper de plein fouet. Voilà ce que Renji lisait dans son lugubre regard des plus morbides. Quand Renji fut enfin à sa hauteur, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il voulait parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit tout de suite. Ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'il faisait face à un espada ; c'était plutôt lié à cet espada-là en particulier et au contexte. Tout chez l'être face à lui, de sa figure pointue, son regard assassin, à son attitude, à ce qu'il dégageait, l'indisposait, le plongeait dans un malaise indescriptible qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir. Il inspira, essaya de regagner contenance et déclara :

\- Renji Abaraï, lieutenant de la 6ème division...

L'espada eut une moue de répulsion cruelle. Clairement, il n'en avait rien à foutre de qui il était. Renji ne se laissa pas désarçonner et poursuivit :

\- Tu m'as été attribué.

Il avait mal choisi ses mots. Il s'en rendit immédiatement compte. L'arrancar détourna la tête un instant où Renji ne vit plus rien que ses cheveux noirs parfaitement lisses. Il manqua aussi son rictus de rage.

\- Et tu es ? se força-t-il à demander.

Pas de réponse. L'autre ne paraissait plus du tout l'écouter. _Sous la coupe d'un shinigami... Tombé si bas..._ Les mots tournaient et retournaient dans la tête de l'espada, au point qu'il crut devenir fou. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien, Renji préféra abandonner pour l'instant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit le plateau repas déposé sur la table près de lui.

\- Tu dois avoir faim...

Tellement d'hésitation dans chacun de ses gestes, de ses mots. _Ils m'ont donné ça comme maître ?!_ L'espada crut qu'il allait littéralement exploser. Il était sous l'emprise d'une rage tellement incroyable qu'il était comme pétrifié, figé sur place. Mais, quand Renji, qui le croyait calmé, déposa le plateau devant lui, il le balaya si violemment que son attache se rompit. Le plateau dégringola sur le sol, tout ce qu'il y avait dessus se répandant sur le carrelage, les assiettes volant en éclats. Une main démesurément longue et fine aux doigts semblables à d'infinies aiguilles captura le cou de Renji avant qu'il ait pu s'écarter. L'espada était énormément affaibli, mais la pression aurait pu briser ses vertèbres cervicales. En un éclair, son visage se retrouva à un centimètre de celui de l'être inhumain.

\- Vous... Ce... taicho... et toi, toi plus que tous les autres, vous m'avez dénié ma mort !

La voix aigre, chargée d'amertume, lui hurlait au visage. Renji suffoquait, mais son esprit n'était même pas concentré sur ce léger détail qui n'en était absolument pas un.

\- C'était la mort parfaite ! La mort que je voulais ! Et, même ça... vous me l'avez pris ! Je voulais mourir ! Je voulais mourir là-bas !

Tout à coup, sans aucune explication, il repoussa brutalement le shinigami, qui tomba dans les meubles. Renji toussa, reprenant sa respiration. Il se releva, voulut rattacher le lien brisé, mais le regard, encore une fois ce regard, le cloua sur place. Il recula d'un pas, même s'il s'était juré en pénétrant dans la chambre de demeurer fort et de faire face en toutes circonstances. La puissance de l'espada, irriguée par la formidable colère qui l'inondait, pesa subitement beaucoup plus lourdement sur ses épaules. Sa main glissa vers le manche de son zanpakuto. L'espada ne sembla point y prêter attention.

\- Alors... te présenter maintenant devant moi... est la pire offense que tu pouvais me faire... poursuivit la mante religieuse en se dressant sur ses coudes ; ses dernières menottes claquèrent comme si elles n'étaient que de vulgaires jouets, en dépit de tous les sorts lancés pour les sceller.

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, le sifflement de la lame dégainée par Renji emplissant la salle. Renji ne prit conscience qu'en cette seconde d'à quel point l'espada était immense. Il le dépassait très largement, au point qu'il se noyait dans son ombre. Maintenant qu'il était debout, il ressemblait à un grand épouvantail, ou un pantin, avec ses interminables jambes trop fines, musclé mais si mince qu'il en paraissait dégingandé. Il se pencha, courbant l'échine pour que son visage soit à hauteur du sien. Il voulait le lui dire bien en face.

\- Ta pitié...

Leur pitié à tous, à tous ceux qui l'avaient épargné, parce qu'il était trop faible, parce qu'il était négligeable à leurs yeux.

\- Tu peux t'la garder. Parce qu'elle te sauvera pas de moi.

 _Je les tuerai tous. Absolument tous_.

\- Elle ne te servira à rien.

Renji voulut appeler à l'aide, actionner l'interrupteur d'urgence pour déclencher l'alarme, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, tandis que, de l'autre, l'espada empoignait son katana et le bloquait. Des flots de sang dégoulinèrent le long de l'arme, trempant le bras de Renji, mais le regard de l'espada ne cilla pas, pas une seconde. Son hierro ne s'était pas encore reconstitué, mais son esprit était encore plus résistant. Soudain, il projeta le shinigami à travers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la chambre et détala. Renji, un peu sonné, se redressa rapidement. Il cria.

\- Arrête !

Un bruit de verre brisé. L'espada s'était jeté par la fenêtre. Le coeur de Renji manqua un battement. Ils étaient au sixième étage et, dans son état actuel, il risquait d'y rester. Le shinigami fonça jusqu'à la verrière saccagée et jeta un coup d'oeil en contrebas. Un corps disloqué au milieu d'une mare vermeille s'étendant sur le béton. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne s'attarda pas et s'empressa de descendre les escaliers. Il déboula dans la cour, paniqué. Miraculeusement, l'arrancar vivait encore. Sa respiration était erratique et la plupart des os de son squelette devait être en morceaux, mais il était bien vivant. Il darda un regard meurtrier sur Renji, cracha du sang et essaya, dans une tentative aussi absurde que désespérée, de s'enfuir. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, incapable de se relever. Renji ne pouvait même pas imaginer les douleurs qu'il endurait. Il s'accroupit vivement et tenta de le bloquer.

\- ça suffit ! Tu vas te tuer !

Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, n'osant pas le toucher ailleurs de peur de provoquer une hémorragie interne. L'espada s'efforça de le combattre, faisant fi de la souffrance extrême que lui infligeait le geste le plus ridicule. Puis vint le moment où son corps endommagé ne put plus continuer. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Il ne s'était même pas remis pour commencer du duel contre Zaraki. Renji le tint tant qu'il cherchait à partir. Quand il n'opposa plus de résistance, il déposa sa tête sur ses cuisses. A plat, l'espada se serait étouffé dans son propre sang. Déjà, il hoquetait. Alors qu'il était tout proche, il entendit vaguement le shinigami hurler à un de ses camarades de ramener Unohana au plus vite. _Non... Pas encore. Ne me sauvez pas_. L'arrancar serra à peine les poings, n'en étant plus capable. Renji, plus déboussolé que jamais, devait patienter la venue des soigneurs. Lui ne pouvait aider de quelque manière que ce soit, alors il répéta ces mots insignifiants qu'il avait déjà dits la veille.

\- ça va aller...

Cette fois, l'arrancar eut le temps de répondre.

\- Ta gueule... shinigami...

 _Tu n'en sais rien. Non, rien du tout._

* * *

Près d'une semaine s'écoula. Heureusement, les espadas possédaient tous une régénération des meilleures, mais celle de celui-ci dépassait l'entendement. En trois jours, ses organes vitaux, dont certains avaient été sérieusement touchés, s'assainirent d'eux-mêmes et les plaies se refermèrent. La peau saine recouvrit les blessures béantes, y compris les plus profondes. Deux jours de plus et son squelette s'était recomposé. Unohana en perdait ses mots. Eberluée, elle assistait à cette guérison express. Renji avait eu peur. Il devait l'avouer. Il avait retenu son souffle pendant le diagnostic.

Zaraki avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé et peut-être s'estimait-il responsable. Toujours était-il qu'il avait subitement refait irruption dans la vie de Renji. Il l'avait lui-même convié à la prochaine soirée de sa division, invitation que Renji avait aussitôt déclinée, parce que Kenpachi avait alors ce regard un peu lubrique. S'il existait une résolution que le rouge désirait tenir jusqu'au bout, c'était bien celle de ne plus retomber dans le panneau, de ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé. Zaraki s'était penché sur lui ; il était allé jusqu'à effleurer sa hanche. Il avait fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire des siècles plus tôt ; il avait insisté.

\- Après tout ça, tu dois avoir besoin de compagnie.

Renji avait baissé les yeux et esquivé sa main, se rapprochant de nouveau pour le caresser sans paraître y toucher.

\- J'en ai déjà une, qui m'attend à l'hôpital.

L'espada, il devait se réveiller sous peu. Zaraki n'en avait pas rajouté et Renji espérait qu'il avait compris que ce n'était qu'un juste retour de bâton. Abaraï se rendit à la chambre du rez-de-chaussée désormais occupée par l'espada. Après le dernier incident, il était impensable de le laisser aux étages supérieurs. Renji parcourut la salle des yeux. Toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi glauque. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il se chargerait de lui trouver un nouvel hébergement. Comme l'arancar se reposait encore, il refit un détour par l'accueil et piqua un bonbon dans la petite corbeille du comptoir. Puis il revint s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit et il attendit. Il patienterait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il voulait à tout prix être là quand il sortirait de son coma.

La première chose que l'arrancar vit fut le plafond, une immensité blanche qui rappelait Las Noches. Il n'en éprouva pas une once de confort. Puis son oeil rencontra ceux de Renji, sombres, mais qui s'éclairèrent en le découvrant éveillé. Cette sorte de joie, de soulagement de le voir bien vivant, bien portant, l'espada ne le comprit point. Il ne concevait pas plus que le shinigami se soit fait un sang d'encre pour lui. Renji prenait sa mission au sérieux et était déterminé à prouver qu'il pouvait la mener à bien. Renji sourit ; cette nouvelle assurance n'était pas un leurre. Il avait eu le temps de se préparer mentalement à cette nouvelle confrontation.

\- On m'avait prévenu que tu étais un dur, dit-il d'une voix détendue.

Le silence de nouveau. L'espada s'emmura dedans. Comme il persistait dans son mutisme, Renji le relança : **  
**

\- Alors ?

L'espada lui lança un regard des plus agacés, mais dans lequel se lisait également un semblant d'étonnement.

\- Quoi shinigami ? cracha-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Ce petit enfoiré l'avait empêché de se libérer par la mort de la honte d'être captif, encore une fois. Il l'exécrait, de toute son âme, du plus profond de son coeur, si jamais il en avait un.

\- Quel est ton nom ? s'enquit le tatoué, étranger à ces considérations qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

\- Comme si tu ne le connaissais pas...

\- Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je voulais que ce soit toi qui me le dise.

Le grand type émit un sifflement nerveux, avant de balancer, toujours avec énormément de mépris :

\- Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinta Espada.

\- Je dois me sentir honoré, répondit humblement Renji ; sans être fin psychologue, il avait décelé sa grande susceptibilité et tâchait de la ménager.

Renji se contrôlait. Il contrôlait ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il faisait. Chaque mot qui franchissait ses lèvres était passé au crible. Pour l'instant, pas de fausse note. Il voulait y croire en tout cas. Son regard s'orienta vers le plateau repas, dont il gardait un mauvais souvenir. Mais il devait retenter l'expérience. Il replaça le plateau devant Nnoitra, retenant son souffle. Nnoitra pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Il ne pouvait même pas se sustenter tout seul ; les liens qui immobilisaient ses membres avaient été renforcés. Il ne pouvait plus bouger un membre. Comment ne pas totalement craquer dans ces conditions ? **  
**

\- Je vais t'aider, offrit gentiment Renji, avec un sourire tout aussi avenant, mais toute cette douceur fila la nausée à Nnoitra, provoquant surtout en lui l'envie de lui trancher la langue.

Non sans appréhension, il prit délicatement les baguettes, piqua une boulette de riz et la porta jusqu'à la bouche de Nnoitra, résolument close. Ils échangèrent un long regard, se jaugeant, se défiant, et Renji crut avoir gagné quand l'espada ouvrit finalement la bouche. Il mastiqua un temps et, alors que Renji esquissait un sourire ravi, se tourna brutalement pour lui cracher la bouillie pâteuse en pleine face. Renji en eut le souffle coupé ; il fallait s'y attendre pourtant. Il était déçu en réalité. Il pensait avoir établi le contact et se rendait compte qu'il n'en était rien, qu'il était toujours au point de départ. Mais il n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire et l'espada devrait s'y faire. Ils verraient bien qui des deux serait le plus buté.

* * *

 _ça s'annonce mal xP Pour bien comprendre le passage avec Aizen, pour le moment, il faut avoir lu "La mémoire en lambeaux" (sinon ça doit paraître très cryptique).  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : L'électrochoc qu'il leur fallait  
**

Tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Renji demeurait piégé dans cette ère glaciaire. Nnoitra ne soufflait plus mot depuis des jours. Pire, il refusait de s'alimenter, d'avaler quoi que ce fût de solide ou liquide. Son état ne s'en ressentait pas autant que celui d'un shinigami ou d'un humain, mais il s'affaiblissait de nouveau. Il passait ses journées et nuits ligoté, attaché à son lit. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et il écumait toujours autant de haine et de colère. Pire, celle-ci croissait avec chaque minute, chaque seconde de plus s'écoulant entre ces murs. Renji détestait ce spectacle, cet abandon, cette tristesse dans son oeil. Elle le glaçait jusqu'aux os, l'attaquait jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même et ébranlait ses certitudes. Il s'en voulait, considérant qu'il l'avait condamné à cet emprisonnement infini.

Aussi Renji avait-il immanquablement la boule au ventre toutes les fois où il lui rendait visite. Autant dire qu'il culpabilisait et éprouvait cette peine très souvent. Zaraki le remercia pour sa généreuse action et Renji, au lieu de lui avouer qu'il n'avait ainsi agi qu'en souvenir de leur amour, répondit simplement qu'il ne souhaitait à personne, pas même à un espada des plus aliénés, un sort aussi atroce que celui de terminer entre les mains de Mayuri. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la division 4, il s'immobilisa subitement, en sentant un regard des plus insistants rivé sur lui, lui brûlant la peau, transperçant son vêtement. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Kenpachi. Il secoua la tête, à la fois agacé, surpris et peut-être satisfait.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Et ne prétends pas être ici par hasard. S'il y a bien un endroit où toi tu ne mets jamais les pieds, c'est bien ici.

Le géant poussa un soupir, baissant un instant les yeux et secouant la tête. Il n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Il parla sans détour :

\- T'as pas besoin de faire ça, de te mettre en danger, pour m'prouver quoi que ce soit.

Ainsi, Unohana l'avait également entretenu de l'incident de la semaine passée ; elle ne s'était pas contentée de lui dire que Renji avait respecté sa parole. Renji encaissa le coup difficilement, parce que son ancien amant n'avait pas tort.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour diriger ma vie.

 _Je sais ce que je dois faire_. La crispation partit des mâchoires carrées de Zaraki pour s'étendre à tout son visage ridé et las.

\- Renji... Tu peux toujours te retirer. C'est qu'une question de papiers à signer...

 _Laisse-le partir_. Le rouge, extrêmement offensé et outré parce qu'il insinuait, fronça furieusement les sourcils. Il hurla presque sur lui, comme cela n'était qu'extrêmement rarement arrivé de par le passé. En réalité, hormis le soir de leur rupture, il n'avait jamais osé hausser le ton face à Zaraki.

\- Je dois continuer pour lui ! s'exclama-t-il, avec une intime conviction des plus fortes. J'ai pris un engagement envers lui !

\- Renji, enfin, tu t'entends ? Tu parles de ce type comme si tu lui devais quelque chose !

\- Maintenant, oui.

A l'instant où il avait arrêté sa décision, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus moralement revenir dessus ; il n'en fermerait plus l'oeil la nuit. L'échec n'était pas une option.

\- Il ne ressortira jamais d'ici, tu réalises ça ?

\- Ce n'est heureusement pas toi qui en décidera, rétorqua sèchement Renji, d'une voix tranchante comme un rasoir.

Zaraki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se rebeller de la sorte. Il avait toujours été si docile, si conciliant, surtout avec lui. Pour être tout à fait franc, il aimait ça. Il retint un sourire libidineux ; l'heure n'était vraiment pas aux ébats et Renji ne serait pas du tout disposé à lui obéir. Il ne le serait plus jamais. Zaraki le réalisa enfin. Qu'il ne disposait plus de lui. La pensée suffit à le mettre en rage. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Il expira nerveusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène, d'autant plus qu'ils se tenaient désormais devant les marches de l'hôpital.

\- Bordel ! gronda le colosse, les dents serrées, grinçant. Tu vas pas tout foutre en l'air pour...

Renji l'arrêta tout net. Il riposta avec davantage de violence encore :

\- C'est un être avec une conscience et sûrement plus d'émotions que tu n'en auras jamais !

\- C'est un taré !

\- Bien sûr ! s'écria Abaraï ; il ne désirait pas que la discussion tourne si personnelle, mais il ne comptait pas s'écraser sans réagir. J'oubliais ! Tout est tellement plus simple pour toi ! Tu ranges les gens dans des cases que tu étiquettes. Lui parmi les dingues, moi parmi les incapables...

Quand le taicho, après de longues et pesantes secondes de silence, répondit enfin, ce fut sur un ton à la fois rancunier et terriblement blessé :

\- En des années, c'est l'opinion que tu t'aies faite de moi ?

Renji se rendit compte qu'il avait franchi la limite. Il était définitivement allé trop loin. Regrettant ses paroles, il adopta une voix adoucie et murmura, rougissant sous les regards étonnés de quelques disciples passant non loin d'eux :

\- Ecoute, tout ça ne nous mène nulle-part... Occupe-toi de tes affaires et laisse-moi gérer l'espada comme je l'entends.

Le capitaine songea à le retenir, pour finalement le laisser pénétrer dans l'immense bâtiment peinturé de blanc. Une part de lui se détestait pour cette indifférence toute feinte. Il s'était battu toute sa vie. Toute son existence n'avait été qu'une succession de combats, mentaux et physiques, contre les autres, parfois contre lui-même. Il en était sorti grandi, endurci, capable de relever la tête en toutes circonstances, même quand les forts ployaient l'échine. Et, ironiquement, il était incapable de conserver la personne qu'il adorait auprès de lui.

Renji rentra le plus discrètement possible dans l'infirmerie, tout en priant pour que personne n'ait entendu un mot de leur conversation. Les passants au-dehors n'avaient dû en capter qu'une bribe ou deux, rien de problématique en somme. Il se faufila, visage baissé, vers les toilettes, qu'il fut soulagé de découvrir vides. Il se cramponna à l'évier et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, dont il s'aspergea la figure à moult reprises. Il maudit ses yeux encore rougis, qui trahissaient ce craquage en public qu'il avait évité de justesse. C'était fou à quel point ça faisait mal. Même des siècles après. Il ne s'était pas autorisé, d'une certaine manière, à cicatriser, à chasser le trouble ; il était demeuré seul et n'avait jamais remplacé Zaraki. La sonnerie de midi le rappela à ses devoirs. Ou plutôt à celui qui s'était mu en son principal. Il était l'heure d'essayer de nourrir celui qui se laissait dépérir. Renji ressortit, traversa le couloir immaculé. Les éclats lumineux renvoyés par les brancards métalliques lui frappaient les rétines. Tout lui semblait trop brillant tout à coup. Il n'avait pas l'envie de se battre ; il se trouvait dans un de ces moments où il n'aurait souhaité que se jeter sur son lit et s'y endormir pour oublier.

A la place, il entra dans la chambre. Cette pièce remplie de tant de sentiments négatifs, cette salle où l'on mourait. L'espada sûrement aussi bientôt. Peut-être se couperait-il les veines, si jamais ses liens finissaient par céder ? Voilà à quoi songeait Renji à la seconde où il franchit le seuil. Il déglutit difficilement. Nnoitra planta son regard dans le sien et Renji défaillit. _Non_. Il ne supporterait pas ça aujourd'hui. Il en avait assez des affrontements. Il aurait désiré se téléporter, se trouver ailleurs, avec une autre âme, un visage qui lui sourirait et lui chuchoterait que tout s'arrangeait un jour. Mais non. Il fallait qu'il soit ici, avec cet arrancar qui le haïssait, alors qu'il se battait pour qu'il survive. Il sentit les larmes remonter insidieusement à ses yeux. Il les ravala, prit une grande inspiration et avança jusqu'au lit. Une fois qu'il se fut assis, il déploya tous les efforts du monde pour mettre de côté tout ce qu'il ressassait de sombre, tout ce qui lui rappelait Zaraki, et offrit à l'espada son plus gentil sourire.

\- Salut.

Peu importe comment il amorçait le contact, jamais ils n'échangeaient. Comme tous les jours précédents, après l'avoir vivement considéré de son oeil morne, Jiruga se détourna, sans un mot, sans un soupir. Renji avala sa salive, repoussant encore le chagrin. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais le quinta demeurait si loin, si hors d'atteinte, comme si un mur inébranlable et titanesque les séparait, dressé entre eux. Comme d'habitude, il fit mine de ne pas avoir été meurtri par son attitude. Comme d'habitude, il tourna sur la droite, empoigna ce foutu plateau repas qui ne se vidait jamais, restait toujours aussi rempli, et le posa devant Nnoitra. Il découpa la viande et lui en présenta un morceau.

\- Mange... souffla-t-il, presque suppliant, s'il te plaît.

Le quinta ne le regardait même pas. Il se comportait exactement comme s'il n'avait pas été là, comme s'il avait invisible. Renji répéta, se trouvant après coup de plus en plus pitoyable :

\- S'il te plaît...

Son regard cilla. Sa voix se fractura. Nnoitra le nota, mais rien ne le révéla, rien ne changea dans son comportement. Il demeura prostré, si insaisissable tout en étant si proche. _Je ne peux rien faire de bien. Pas même ça_. Renji fit de son mieux pour enterrer ce sentiment de mésestime qui l'envahissait. Lorsqu'il affichait de l'arrogance, ce n'était que pour mieux dissimuler à quel point il se dévalorisait. Il ne croyait pas en lui ; jamais il ne s'était figuré qu'il pouvait être important pour autrui. Pas même à Rukia il ne s'ouvrait à ce sujet. C'était trop douloureux et il s'était toujours interdit de pleurer devant elle. C'eut été si embarrassant. Si inconvenant. Il était supposé être fort pour deux, du temps où ils couraient les rues du Rukongaï. Même s'ils résidaient désormais au Goteï, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Renji désirait demeurer brave et inébranlable à ses yeux ; il devait entretenir l'illusion. _Je ne vais pas y arriver. Je ne m'en sortirai pas._ Il avait perdu la seule personne qui lui donnait un semblant d'assurance. Il avait perdu Zaraki. Jamais il ne gagnerait son estime. En fait, il s'agissait davantage de sa propre fierté. Voilà ce qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Brusquement, la fourchette lui échappa. Ses doigts frissonnèrent.

Le tintement du métal cognant l'assiette attira l'attention de Nnoitra, qui tourna de nouveau son regard vers lui. Le shinigami rugit d'une voix étranglée, à demi-bloquée par les sanglots qui obstruaient sa gorge se contractant :

\- Mange ! S'il te plaît !

De ses yeux qui se refermèrent vivement, cernés de rouge, tombèrent deux gouttes brillantes. Nnoitra savait comment les nommer, tout en ignorant ce qu'elles signifiaient. De l'incompréhension et une forme d'étonnement teintèrent son regard. Il détaillait le lieutenant, comme s'il se trouvait face à quelque bête curieuse, au-delà de tout entendement. Ces larmes n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans un monde où les faibles étaient dévorés par les forts. Il le fixait toujours, quand le shinigami réussit à desserrer ses lèvres et émettre un son, un mot étouffé.

\- Mange...

Nnoitra, sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de la nourriture qu'il n'était de toute façon pas en mesure d'attraper seul, voulut se pencher pour mieux observer la figure baissée de Renji, cachée sous ses cheveux tombant en cascades écarlates devant. Le shinigami s'en rendit compte. Instantanément, il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua la fenêtre grande ouverte et qu'il vit qu'elle donnait juste sur les escaliers. La voix de Nnoitra résonna dans son dos, lente, mesurée et toujours froide, mais aussi intriguée :

\- Tu peux... la fermer ?

Il désignait la fenêtre. Renji s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche, tout en reniflant. Il pleurnichait comme un enfant ; il se flagella mentalement, ce qui n'était pas pour améliorer son état de détresse. La vitre fut rabattue, dans un claquement sonore. Et Renji se figea devant, promenant son regard sur la vie au-dehors, se figurant combien l'espada devait vouloir sortir. Après quelques secondes, il lâcha, d'une voix toujours éplorée :

\- Tu n'étais pas supposé entendre tout ça...

Un court silence s'ensuivit, puis l'espada consentit à parler :

\- Je me fous de ce qu'il pense.

Renji se détourna pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Il renoua sa chevelure en queue de cheval et expira un bon coup. Il se sentait mieux, malgré le regard inquisiteur de l'espada toujours braqué sur lui. Il reprit sa place.

\- Tu dois donc savoir aussi combien... tu m'importes.

Nnoitra plissa son unique oeil, partiellement visible, ressemblant alors encore plus à un serpent. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent. Renji entrevit une immense langue s'agiter derrière ses grandes dents.

\- Ne mens pas, shinigami, siffla-t-il. Je vois clair... à travers tes mensonges.

Au moins, il daignait lui répondre maintenant. Renji n'était certainement pas prêt à abandonner à présent qu'il avait franchi ce cap, bien que l'animosité restât quasi-palpable. Renji prit garde à ne plus dévier le regard. Comme Nnoitra menaçait de rompre le contact, il alla jusqu'à poser sa main sur son avant-bras. La puissance qui irradia de l'arrancar lui envoya comme une foudroyante décharge ; elle ne dura qu'un bref instant. Il tint bon et ne ressentit bientôt plus qu'un picotement permanent.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, on s'en balance de Zaraki, confirma-t-il, avec beaucoup de sérieux. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu t'en sortes.

 _Pas à vivre toute ta chienne de ta vie dans une cage, comme un animal_. _C'est mon unique objectif à présent_. Ennemi ou ami, ça ne changeait rien à cela. Nnoitra ne semblait avoir rien entendu de son discours. Le visage baissé, caché par ses mèches aussi noires que la plus sombre nuit, contrastant avec son teint livide, avec son échine apparente dans sa blouse d'hôpital. Il ressemblait à la Mort elle-même. Il ne voulait pas être là. Pas du tout. Il n'aurait même plus dû avoir à respirer, à lutter. Son souffle se raccourcit. Il aurait désiré être sourd. Les mots du shinigami se muaient en un bourdonnement horripilant.

\- Tu ne me croiras sans doute pas... mais... j'ai de la sympathie pour toi, murmurait-il avec ce sourire, ce sourire qui rendait Nnoitra dingue, fou de rage quand il le surprenait sur sa bouche.

Sa jolie bouche. Il la détestait aussi. Il exécrait tout ce qui le confrontait à sa propre laideur. Il méprisait, haïssait et enviait tout à la fois ces gens qu'il avait croisés avec un sourire placardé sur leurs sales faces. Il les aurait écharpées avec joie. Ils vivaient ; ils riaient. Heureux. Tandis que lui restait en arrière, à l'écart, coincé, piégé dans son désespoir. La longue main osseuse de Nnoitra gratta nerveusement sa tempe, comme pour se débarrasser d'une gêne.

\- Il va falloir que tu te battes ! Tu sais le faire, sinon Zaraki n'insisterait pas tant pour te défier une seconde fois ! Tu n'as pas d'autre choix ! Tu comprends ça ?

 _Ferme-la_. Ses phalanges se replièrent, blanchissant à leurs jointures. Le lieutenant ne se tut pas.

\- Je t'aiderai.

Son sourire se fit plus malicieux que doux. Durant un instant, le shinigami s'apparenta presque à un démon, avec ses cheveux rouge sang et cette expression. _Et_ , _s'il y a une chose que je voudrais voir..._ _C'est Zaraki perdant une bataille._

\- ça va aller...

La phrase rituel. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que Renji la prononce. Au bout d'un moment, Nnoitra avait compris. Il avait réalisé que cette phrase ne lui était pas adressée ; Renji la répétait pour se rassurer lui-même. C'était lui, qui allait mal. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. L'espada haletait, enragé, sentant toute sa peau frissonner, tous ses muscles se contracter de manière spasmodique. _Comment_... Comment lui avait-il pu atterrir ici ?! N'était-il pas le quinta espada ? Et ces shinigamis, les membres de cette sous-espèce, le parquait comme un animal, attaché toute la journée, lui assignait ce minable comme surveillant ? Ils lui avaient tout pris, absolument tout. Sa mort, le peu d'honneur qui lui restait. La tête commença à lui tourner. Tout à coup, sans crier gare, il explosa, littéralement.

\- Pour qui m'prends-tu ?! hurla-t-il, ulcéré, et il chopa le poignet de Renji, tout en ayant toujours son bras ceinturé.

Renji ne pouvait se débattre tant la pression risquait de lui broyer les os. L'espada planta son regard dans le sien, le bombardant de sa rage.

\- Dès que j'serai sorti, tu s'ras le premier sur ma liste !

Renji s'acharna à résister, à la douleur remontant son bras, courant le long de ses os et nerfs comprimés. Il ne devait pas faiblir ; il n'en avait pas le droit à présent. Il avait craqué une fois, laissé le passé et ses sales pensées le terrasser, le balayer comme un château de cartes. Jiruga savait à quel point il le faisait souffrir, aussi sûrement qu'il connaissait parfaitement la force avec laquelle il compressait son pauvre bras.

\- Détruis-moi si tu veux, si ça peut te faire arrêter de te détruire toi-même, articula aussi clairement que possible le shinigami, fixant toujours l'espada hors de lui.

Il avait la tête à l'envers. Il se sentait cassé. Mais il tenait bon. Il percevait toujours la morsure cruelle de la haine, mais, au lieu de se miner par elle et de s'écrouler, il la laissait glisser sur lui.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu décideras de résister... parce que la vie vaut vraiment le coup d'être vécue.

Ils le lui serinaient tous et il ne commençait à leur prêter oreille que depuis peu. Nnoitra trouva ces paroles si creuses et ridicules qu'il l'en relâchât. Pire, il crut qu'il se moquait de lui.

\- Arrête d'te foutre de ma gueule, shinigami ! s'écria-t-il, d'une voix sifflante tant qu'il écumait.

Renji n'arriverait même pas à se mettre en colère. Trop de détresse et d'accablement dans l'oeil pourpre rivé sur lui.

\- Tu dis des trucs auxquels tu crois même pas ! réattaqua l'espada, avant de lui infliger le coup de grâce. T'es... en miettes. Comment t'espères aider qui que ce soit quand t'as laissé un seul mec te briser ?

Il faisait évidemment référence à Zaraki. Après tout, il n'avait sûrement pas perdu une miette de leur querelle. Renji ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Il se fissura de part en part. Le peu de cette carapace qui s'était recomposée se craquela et vola en éclats. Il se mit aussi à crier ; il n'était pas fâché, juste extrêmement désappointé et meurtri.

\- Tu m'connais pas ! Putain !

Dès le départ, il avait tout entrepris pour lui venir en aide. Une aide dont l'espada ne voulait pas du tout, l'assimilant à de la pitié, ce qu'elle n'était cependant pas. Renji avait tout simplement bon coeur, mais cela, d'où Jiruga venait, n'existait point.

\- Je ne t'ai pas jugé ! A aucun moment ! raffirma-t-il, les larmes coulant de nouveau, sans qu'il n'essaye de les cacher désormais. Je... Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Rien pour mériter ça !

Il attrapa le plateau et le balança à travers la pièce, tout se fracassant contre le mur. Puis, alors qu'il semblait sur le point de quitter la chambre, il tourna brusquement les talons et marcha droit à lui. Jiruga écarquilla les yeux une demi-seconde, le questionnant du regard, quand il arracha ses perfusions d'un geste sec. Les veines se déchirèrent, mais ce n'était là qu'un bien moindre mal pour un espada au hierro si puissant. Une pluie de gouttelettes écarlates constella les draps. C'était surtout symbolique.

\- Tu veux crever ? lâcha Renji, à bout de souffle tant il était énervé. Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu es encore plus faible que moi.

Sur ce, il l'abandonna. Il ne reparut pas le lendemain matin ; il craignait trop ce qu'il découvrirait. Il se surprit à ne pas en fermer l'oeil de la nuit, tenaillé par cette peur que l'espada ne fasse pas le bon choix.

* * *

Renji sursauta à son bureau, en entendant des coups toqués à sa porte. Il donna à son visiteur nocturne la permission d'entrer et se figea d'effroi en voyant apparaître Unohana. Il se dressa de sa chaise maladroitement, se prenant le pied dans le tapis et se rattrapant par chance à sa table. Il la salua respectueusement, mais son esprit ne pensait pas une seconde à elle. Il anticipait cette nouvelle qu'elle était venue lui apporter. Il ne se rassit que lorsqu'elle eut elle-même pris place. _Pitié, Nnoitra_... Il croisa les doigts, sous son bureau, les entortilla dans la fabrique de son hakama.

\- Lieutenant Abaraï, vous vous doutez probablement du motif de ma venue.

Elle ne se déplaçait qu'extrêmement rarement. Renji voyait ses craintes se concrétiser. Il inspira, sans parvenir à expirer et relâcher la pression. Son coeur battait si fort que toute sa cage thoracique en devenait douloureuse. Il déglutit avec difficulté, avant de s'enquérir :

\- Pourriez-vous... expliciter ?

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa le décontenança. Il perdit pied, ne sut plus quoi penser. Il y eut ce marasme, cette attente intenable, avant qu'elle ne dise enfin :

\- L'espada s'est remis à s'alimenter. Comme vous n'êtes pas passé ces deux derniers jours, je me disais qu'il serait bon que je vous en avertisse personnellement.

Si elle n'avait point été présente, Renji aurait exulté. A la place, il se contenta d'opiner du chef avec un léger sourire, qui s'agrandit énormément aussitôt qu'elle lui eût tourné le dos pour s'en repartir chez elle. Une dernière fois, elle stoppa et se détourna. Renji s'empressa de gommer son sourire trop réjoui.

\- Je vous conseillerais de passer demain matin. Il semblerait qu'en fin de compte vous ayez une influence plutôt positive sur son comportement.

Il secoua véhémentement la tête.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, assura-t-il, fourrant ses derniers dossiers à remplir et son dîner dans sa besace avant de filer à sa suite.

Il ne perdit même pas de temps à fermer sa porte à clef. Il fila, courut à toutes jambes jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il connaissait le trajet par coeur, s'orienta dans le noir des allées, puis des corridors sans le moindre problème. Il entendit vaguement une infirmière lui recommander de faire moins de bruit, mais n'en eut cure et poursuivit sa route. La porte de la chambrée de Nnoitra était poussée, mais une raie de lumière indiqua à Renji qu'il ne dormait pas. Le shinigami ne put réprimer ce petit sourire qui germait sur sa bouche, alors qu'il poussait doucement la porte. Son sourire s'étira ; Nnoitra mangeait. Manger était un bien grand mot. Il picorait, d'un air toujours agacé et las, mais, au moins, il se sustentait. Ils avaient desserré ses attaches, afin qu'il puisse le faire sans aide. Il n'avait pas créé d'esclandre depuis le départ de Renji. Le shinigami se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre et en referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Salut.

Nnoitra ne lui accorda pas un regard. Renji commençait à le cerner. Aussi se tut-il. Il observa la manière dont ses longs doigts si fins saisissaient les baguettes avec beaucoup d'habileté, mais presque agressivement. Ses doigts... Nnoitra possédait une apparence humaine, mais ils étaient si singuliers. Ils ressemblaient à des aiguilles, des lames de ciseaux ou les pattes acérées d'une mante, tout prêts à découper, à trancher dans le vif. Ils rappelaient des armes. Renji demeura fixé dessus sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu r'gardes quoi, shinigami ?

\- Toi.

Sa franchise fit tiquer Nnoitra, qui en posa les baguettes pour lui lancer le regard le plus noir qui fût. Renji passa outre et se pencha légèrement, ce qui le fit reculer violemment.

\- Tu fous quoi ?! s'exclama l'espada, d'une voix trahissant sa confusion.

Pourtant, il se doutait de ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Lui aussi voulait voir. Il brûlait de poser la question. Le shinigami s'enhardit à s'exécuter ; il céda à la curiosité.

\- Y a quoi en dessous ? s'enquit-il après quelques secondes, pointant d'un doigt hésitant le cache-oeil.

Les mâchoires de l'arrancar se contractèrent deux ou trois fois et son regard s'amincit. La tension remontait en flèche. Renji le ressentit très fortement. Sur-le-champ, pour ne pas gâcher la belle avancée qu'ils avaient faite, il réinstaura une certaine distance entre eux. Nnoitra parut se remettre d'aplomb. En silence, il se remit à avaler avec lenteur ses boulettes de riz. Elles semblaient bien fades à Renji. Celui-ci finit par se lever. L'espada, toujours aussi attentif au moindre de ses mouvements, s'immobilisa immédiatement pour le suivre des yeux. Il le vit farfouiller dans son sac. Renji en sortit un gros sandwich qu'il découpa en deux, avant d'en tendre la moitié à Nnoitra.

\- Ce sera meilleur que cette bouffe d'hosto, sourit-il.

Il ne tarda pas à réaliser que l'espada ne pourrait pas le déguster sans s'arcbouter, sinon il ne l'atteindrait jamais. Renji avait bien une solution, mais ô combien dangereuse pour lui. Il hésita une seconde, puis fila vérifier que personne ne passait dans le couloir. Il revint dans la chambre, enclencha le verrou, tira les rideaux, tout cela sous l'oeil intrigué de Nnoitra.

\- Je te fais confiance, d'accord ? lui dit-il, une fois la zone sécurisée.

Lentement, il s'approcha de lui et dénoua les attaches qui entravaient ses poignets. Il s'efforça d'ignorer les larges plaies les ceignant. Nnoitra replia ses bras ankylosés plusieurs fois d'affilée, savourant le plaisir minuscule de pouvoir se mouvoir. Renji le couvait d'un regard attendri qu'il aurait détesté, mais il n'y prêta pas attention heureusement. Il lui tendit le sandwich, les deux parts, en prétextant que lui n'avait pas très faim.

\- Demain, je t'amène du teriyaki, promit-il, se rasseyant.

Nnoitra scruta d'un drôle d'air ce mélange d'aliments qui lui étaient tous inconnus, avant d'y planter ses grandes dents. Il en arracha un grand morceau, mordit une deuxième fois. Visiblement, il ne détestait pas.

\- J'suis pas un faible comme toi... marmonna-t-il entre deux bouchées et Renji se retint de rire.

\- Non, agréa-t-il, d'une voix qui ne mentait pas. Tu es fort.

Jiruga daigna enfin poser les yeux sur lui sans l'incendier. Même avec sa paranoïa, il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il cherchait à le duper. Ils se regardèrent un certain temps, durant lequel l'atmosphère demeura détendue. Renji ne vécut pas cet échange silencieux comme une agression ou un rejet ; c'était le premier paisible. Nnoitra rompit le contact visuel en premier, sans se sentir insulté ou vaincu par la même occasion ; il ne voyait plus Renji comme quelqu'un essayant de le déprécier. Il resterait néanmoins sur ses gardes. Peut-être le shinigami était-il seulement excellent comédien... Il termina le sandwich, mâcha longuement, puis, soudainement, demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que du... "teriyaki" ?

Renji sourit, laissant échapper un léger rire joyeux.

\- Le meilleur plat au monde, garantit-il, avant d'entreprendre de le lui expliquer plus en détail.

Cette nuit-là, il ne termina pas le travail que Byakuya lui avait confié, mais peu importait. Lorsqu'il remit le nez dehors, le soleil pointait à l'horizon orangé. Au-dessus, le ciel se marbrait de traînées rouges qui rappelaient des estafilades sanglantes sur une peau bronzée. Un corps ouvert de mille parts. Brisé. Renji ne s'attarda pas chez lui. Il aurait à peine le temps de se doucher, de renfiler son uniforme, puis de filer à son travail. Il essuya d'un revers de manche son miroir encrassé et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se prit à sourire en découvrant cet autre face à lui. Son reflet que lui renvoyait la glace ne lui paraissait plus si honteux. Il n'avait pas à en rougir. Il murmura dans un souffle, bien qu'il ne priât pour ainsi dire jamais :

\- Merci... Merci de m'avoir permis d'accomplir... quelque chose de bien, pour une fois dans ma vie.

 _Parmi toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises..._

* * *

La journée se déroula à la perfection, sûrement parce que Renji envisageait tout d'un oeil plus confiant et positif. Aux alentours de sept heures, il se retira de sa division pour rejoindre Nnoitra. Au passage, il fit un détour par chez lui pour prendre le plat qu'il avait commandé et lui avait promis. Quelque part, il espérait naïvement le voir sourire. C'eut été inespéré, mais Renji avait envie de croire aux miracles aujourd'hui. Après tout, Nnoitra lui avait adressé la parole. Il avait mangé. Il progressait. Il se pressa jusqu'à l'hôpital et n'en avait pas franchi le seuil quand des cris déchirants, entrecoupés de bruits de lutte, lui parvinrent. Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Nnoitra. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se rua dans sa chambre. Des disciples de la division 12 tâchaient de bloquer Nnoitra et de lui ouvrir la bouche, tandis que Nemu en approchait une pilule.

\- Reculez ! rugit Renji et, sans hésitation, il bouscula la femme.

Le comprimé glissa sous une commode. La brune le dévisagea de son visage neutre. Qu'était-elle, à part une expérience de plus de Mayuri ? Comme elle ne réagissait pas, Renji se tourna vers ses subordonnés qu'il agrippa l'un après l'autre pour les balancer contre le mur.

\- Lâchez-le ! Bordel !

Se tournant vers Nemu, sûr qu'elle transmettrait le message à son chef, il s'exclama :

\- L'espada est sous ma garde ! Personne de ta division n'est autorisé à l'approcher !

Les mots déplurent à Nnoitra ; il se sentit rabaissé, mais ravala sa colère. Il l'épandrait plus tard. Le regard quasi-mécanique de la femme alla de Renji à Nnoitra, puis elle s'en alla, sans un mot. Ses hommes la suivirent et Renji s'empressa de claquer la porte derrière eux. Illico, l'espada poussa un rugissement rageur.

\- J'suis pas ton prisonnier !

\- Non, lui concéda le shinigami, son ton redevenant amène, mais ils n'auraient pas compris.

Nnoitra le dévisagea de longues, interminables secondes. Soudain, ses narines si fines se gonflèrent. Il flairait le délicieux fumet du plat. Renji retrouva un semblant de sourire ; il était affamé.

\- Je sais que, normalement, les hollows dévorent des âmes, mais... s'interrompit-il de lui-même, le temps de lui apporter le met, je peux te jurer que ceci sera bien meilleur.

L'espada, en dépit de l'odeur exquise montant du plat, dirigea son regard sur lui et il resta ainsi, immobile, à le contempler une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, son attitude dérouta totalement Renji, qui se figea aussi. _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Il n'eut pas à formuler sa question ; Nnoitra y répondit.

\- Tu es bizarre, shinigami.

Le rouge eut un sourire encore plus étrange, à la fois blessé et touché.

\- Ne l'es-tu pas aussi, espada ?

La tête de Nnoitra pencha légèrement sur le côté, comme s'il le soupesait, mesurait ses paroles. Renji esquissa un pas vers lui. Comme Nnoitra ne protestait pas, il en fit un second, puis, retenant quelque peu sa respiration, posa ses mains sur son bras.

\- Ils t'ont piqué ?

Il sentit le tremblement qui secoua l'espada, sous ses doigts. Renji reprit, d'une voix rassurante :

\- Je vais juste vérifier, ok ?

\- J'suis pas un putain de mourant ou bébé, shinigami !

Le lieutenant respira un grand coup. Il hocha la tête.

\- Tu as raison.

Sans se poser davantage de questions, il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et remonta la manche de l'arrancar, pour constater avec soulagement qu'il ne portait aucune marque. Renji se rassit, reprenant ses distances, conscient que la proximité n'était pas une chose habituelle, ni agréable pour l'espada. Il se fit muet tout le temps que ce dernier mange le teriyaki ; apercevoir cette décontraction légère dans ses traits suffisait à le contenter.

\- Tu aimes ?

La question était purement rhétorique. Nnoitra lapait le jus dans le fond de l'assiette. Renji finit par détourner les yeux, non pas que ses manières qui laissaient à désirer lui posent problème, mais avec son immense langue, démesurément longue, la scène lui paraissait presque obscène. Quand Nnoitra eut léché jusqu'à la dernière goutte de bouillon, Renji lui retira le large bol.

\- Encore faim ? s'enquit-il et des mèches de sa chevelure s'échappèrent de son bandeau ceignant son front.

Nnoitra les regarda se dérouler et tomber comme coulait un fleuve de sang. Il se revit, son propre sang giclant jusqu'à sa face, inondant le sable du désert. Et, surtout, il se souvenait cet instant précis où il s'était dit que tout était enfin fini. L'illusion se rompit lorsque Renji reprit la parole.

\- Ce qui est arrivé ce soir n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Comme tu... ne poses plus de problème, j'essaierai de demander la permission à mon taicho de t'installer dans un pavillon voisin du mien.

Il craignait un éventuel retour de la division 12 à l'hôpital, en son absence. Si, par malchance, Mayuri lui-même se présentait, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Nnoitra.

\- Tu pourras disposer du dojo à côté... Tu devras pointer à mon office...

\- Le dojo, le coupa tout net Nnoitra, son regard s'éclairant soudain. Mon arme... Je veux mon arme !

\- Je crains de ne pouvoir convaincre le capitaine pour ça... déplora Renji, se gardant bien d'ajouter qu'il émettait quelques réticences aussi à ce sujet. Cependant, tu pourras t'entraîner. Je serais honoré... de le faire avec toi, acheva-t-il, après avoir longuement cherché ses mots, mais la phrase sonnait toujours aussi tordue et gênante à ses oreilles.

Nnoitra, quant à lui, ne nota rien, à l'opposé de Renji tout ébranlé. Ce fut la première fois qu'il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Il chassa toute pensée parasite et absurde pour regagner son sérieux. Il était sûrement grand temps qu'il se trouve un nouvel amant, s'il commençait à rêvasser d'un ennemi. Après tout, il n'aurait rien à se reprocher ; des siècles avaient passé depuis sa rupture avec Zaraki.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ? termina Renji, toujours un peu troublé, mais le dissimulant impeccablement.

Une main nerveuse le saisit par la gorge et l'attira vers la figure serpentine. Sa bouche immense à quelques centimètres de la sienne, Nnoitra grinça entre ses dents serrées :

\- Fais-moi sortir d'ici...

* * *

 _Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai. Tu as ma parole_.

Renji marchait d'un bon pas dans la nuit noire. Il n'était pas du tout froussard, mais ses boyaux se tordaient à la vue du Goteï, à cette heure si tardive, en ces temps si troublés de guerre. Un ennemi pouvait surgir de n'importe où. Qui savait ce qu'Aizen leur réservait ? Il secoua la tête. Dire qu'il aurait pu être avec cet homme auparavant... Il remerciait Kenpachi au moins pour cela, pour s'être interposé entre Sosuke et lui et avoir coupé court à toute tentative de séduction de la part du traître. Il pressa encore le pas, comme il arrivait chez lui. Il enfonçait la clef dans la serrure quand une ombre colossale l'avala totalement. Cette apparition terrifiante le tira brutalement hors de ses pensées. Il fit volte-face, la main sur son zanpakuto, prêt à dégainer, pour découvrir un Zaraki passablement éméché.

\- Oh... soupira Renji, ramassant son trousseau et se remettant de sa frayeur. Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses !

Il se retourna pour ouvrir la porte, quand Zaraki se pencha sur lui. Il empestait l'alcool à plein nez.

\- Tu m'laisses entrer, bébé ?

A son ton, le sous-entendu devenait évident. Renji posa son front une seconde contre le bois froid, puis, s'en écartant, il pénétra dans sa maison en murmurant qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée. Zaraki fit fi de ses protestations et força le passage pour entrer à sa suite. Renji secoua la tête, d'un air défait.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Un souffle qui s'apparentait à un grondement sourd passa les lèvres sèches du taicho. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient, libres, sauvages. Comme du temps où, bandit, il attaquait quiconque croisait sa route. Renji le préférait ainsi. A ses yeux, il incarnait l'insoumission, le refus de se plier à toutes leurs stupides convenances. Il aimait sa liberté et sa force de caractère. Autrefois. Renji se fit violence pour détourner les yeux du géant et entama sa vaisselle, ignorant totalement Zaraki, en apparence en tout cas. Un bruissement de tissu l'avertit que l'homme se rapprochait de lui. Un instant après, il sentait ses larges mains sur ses hanches. Et son souffle alcoolisé sur sa nuque dénudée.

\- Et si... tu laissais tomber ça, que tu m'servais un verre et qu'ensuite on baisait jusqu'au matin ? Huh ? Comme au bon vieux temps...

Le plus jeune claqua vivement ses mains trop invasives.

\- Où est Yachiru ? riposta-t-il derechef, sans lui accorder un regard.

\- Dans son lit, grogna Zaraki, mécontent qu'il eût pu penser qu'il négligeât ses devoirs envers elle. Endormie.

Renji s'éloigna et s'accouda au comptoir de cuisine. ça le peinait de le dire, mais il savait qu'agir autrement se révèlerait une erreur monumentale.

\- Je crois... que tu devrais partir, déclara-t-il sans animosité, mais d'une voix ferme.

Le taicho se détournait, quand il s'arrêta subitement et lui fit face de nouveau.

\- Non. Pas cette fois, décréta-t-il, sur un ton aussi affermi que celui de Renji.

Il vint vers lui, d'une démarche pesante ; l'influence du saké se ressentait de plus en plus. Ses mains recouvrirent ses épaules, les caressèrent. Renji le laissa enfouir son menton dans le creux de son cou. Il se mortifia. Cet homme l'attirait encore. Sûrement serait-ce éternellement le cas.

\- Renji-kun... On doit s'donner une seconde chance...

Le souffle du tatoué se raccourcit. Il crevait d'envie de lui dire oui, de céder. Pendant près d'une minute, la bouche avide de Zaraki le dévora de baisers. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne regagne ses sens. Enfin. Il le repoussa, assez mollement, mais il le fit.

\- Je... ne veux pas.

Zaraki lui jeta un regard sombre, chargé de luxure et marqué par l'ivresse. Renji ne voulait pas se laisser démonter, mais ses yeux dérivaient et ses doigts trifouillaient nerveusement sa ceinture. Il lâcha :

\- Nous avons essayé et ça n'a pas marché.

Zaraki ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il se rebiffa.

\- Et c'est tout ?! Voilà comment tu résumes tout ce temps passé ensemble ?!

Comme le rouge paraissait perdu, sur le point de craquer, il reprit plus doucement :

\- Renji... Reviens. Reviens à la maison...

Il n'était pas du genre à quémander, mais ne voulait pas non plus gaspiller une autre opportunité de le retrouver. Qu'il soit enivré lui rendait la tâche moins pénible. En un quart de seconde, l'expression du lieutenant changea du tout au tout. Son visage fatigué s'anima brusquement. Il allait crever l'abcès.

\- Pour que j'me retape toutes ces migraines ? Toutes nos prises de tête, soir après soir ?! Tu crois que tout ça me manque ?!

La confusion du taicho se lut dans son regard.

\- On s'est jamais disputés, Ren...

\- Evidemment, parce que j'ai pas arrêté une seule seconde de prendre sur moi, pendant toutes les putains d'années que ça a duré ! Je voulais te rendre heureux ! ça ne signifie pas que je pliais avec plaisir, que j'encaissais sans heurt !

 _Tu m'as usé à la longue. Moralement. Physiquement_.

\- Et je ne... je ne me sentirais plus capable de recommencer, confessa le rouge, baissant les yeux, peiné.

Il s'avouait plus fragile qu'autrefois, car moins idéaliste. L'utopie des amours éternels avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Après une seconde, il asséna son dernier argument :

\- De toute façon, tu m'étouffais trop.

Il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'une fois débarrassé de ses chaînes. Rétrospectivement, il avait davantage été un esclave, une pute gratuite, qu'un partenaire. Zaraki n'avait sincèrement rien vu venir. Que lui et Renji aient vécu leur relation si différemment le blessa encore plus que leur rupture. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre d'aplomb et essayer de rassembler ses pensées, l'alcool n'aidant pas.

\- T'avais qu'à m'en parler, à te plaindre !

\- Pour quoi ? Que tu m'fasses une scène comme la nuit où j'suis parti ?! Qu'on s'engueule tout le temps ?! Que Yachiru n'arrive même plus à fermer l'oeil, parce qu'elle aurait peur qu'on finisse par s'entretuer ?!

Ce n'était juste pas possible. Leur entière relation n'était pas viable, depuis le départ. Zaraki l'épia un certain temps, avant de lâcher d'une voix brutale :

\- Tu vois quelqu'un ?

Atterré, Renji le scruta d'un air ébahi durant un instant. Ainsi, c'était tout ce qu'il retenait de leur conversation. Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

\- Non ! Que je refuse de revenir avec toi ne signifie pas ça ! Maintenant, tu es bourré et je veux que tu partes !

Faisant de son mieux pour garder une voix claire, il reprit rapidement, incapable de prédire combien de temps il se contiendrait encore :

\- Rentre chez toi. Si jamais Yachiru se réveille, elle aura peur de ne pas te trouver.

\- Elle sait que... tu me manques. C'est pas pareil sans toi.

Renji fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment il avait pu venir à en parler avec une petite fille. Zaraki s'empressa de le démentir.

\- Elle le sent. Elle est pas stupide.

Puis, inclinant légèrement la tête, il ajouta d'une voix concernée :

\- Renji, sois lucide. ça va pas. Ni de mon côté, ni du tien. T'as ces larges cernes sous tes yeux. Tu trouves pas le sommeil.

\- J'étais inquiet pour l'espada, rétorqua Renji ; il ne s'agissait que de la pure vérité.

Zaraki eut l'air incrédule.

\- Pas la peine de t'rendre malade pour un duel, ricana-t-il, presque hilare.

\- Non. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, rectifia Renji, son ton refroidissant. Et je ne voulais certainement pas qu'il meure, acheva-t-il avec une détermination saisissante.

De toute évidence, le taicho n'apprécia pas cette réponse. Il émit un grondement sourd.

\- Renji... A quoi tu joues ?

Ce fut au cadet de se retrouver pantois et déboussolé.

\- Ri... Rien, balbutia-t-il, visiblement chamboulé.

L'homme mûr demeura pensif un moment, peinant à trouver les mots les plus à même d'exprimer sa pensée d'une manière politiquement correcte, dirions-nous.

\- Ce gars, qu'il soit psychotique ou non, est un espada, Renji ! Ok ?! Moi aussi, j'ai du respect pour ses aptitudes, mais il n'en demeure pas moins un ennemi !

 _Et non des moindres..._

\- Tu te figures que moi et lui, nous...

Renji ne put même achever sa phrase tant l'idée lui paraissait absurde. Toutefois, il rougit violemment, sûrement parce qu'elle l'avait peut-être effleuré, parfois, quand il se sentait vraiment seul. Histoire de dissimuler son malaise et de ne pas se trahir, il se détourna et éclata de rire.

\- ça se trouve, les arrancars n'ont même pas de sexualité !

\- Je dis pas que tu baises avec lui ; je dis juste que tu as une propension de dingue à craquer pour les merdeux dans le besoin ! Parce que tu te sens minable et que tu veux quelqu'un d'encore plus minable qui te fasse sentir utile !

Renji voulut lui renvoyer une violente pique bien sentie, mais il le devança :

\- J'étais l'exception et c'est pour ça que, nous deux, ça a duré.

Il scruta Renji, dont les paupières s'étaient closes et qui paraissait en proie à une formidable agitation qu'il tentait de réprimer. Au bout d'une seconde, le rouge rouvrit brutalement les yeux et ordonna d'une voix colérique :

\- Fous le camp.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs ^^  
_

 _Beast Out_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Le rêve  
**

Il se battit férocement pour ça, mais, s'il ne pouvait sortir victorieux d'un duel régulier contre son capitaine, il remporta celui-là, mental, mesuré à l'once de sa détermination à faire sortir l'espada de la division 4. Il obtint donc gain de cause, après plusieurs semaines de vaines tentatives. Nnoitra quitta l'hôpital, sous les regards tantôt mauvais, tantôt effrayés, certains membres du personnel ayant subi ses agressions et ses imprévisibles accès de colère et de violence. Néanmoins, force était de constater qu'il semblait plus calme aujourd'hui et le milieu fermé hospitalier n'était pas connu pour faire ressortir les bons côtés d'une personne.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il conduisait Nnoitra à travers le Goteï jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison, Renji rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. C'était un mélange de tout, du goût de sa réussite, de la fierté de ne pas avoir succombé aux avances de Zaraki et, plus simplement, de cheminer sous ce beau soleil, dans cette douce chaleur estivale. Nnoitra le suivait sans grand entrain, morne. Une prison, aussi dorée fût-elle, n'en demeurait pas moins une prison, mais Renji lui avait promis l'accès au dojo voisin ; c'était la seule chose susceptible de l'égayer. Il lui arrivait d'adresser la parole à Renji, mais seulement avec froideur et condescendance. Pire, il communiquait, certes, mais jamais longtemps. Il lâchait une phrase, courte, puis se taisait de nouveau et, la plupart du temps, Renji devait interpréter ses mimiques. Il y avait des jours où un mot seulement suffisait, était tout ce qu'il était capable de lui arracher. "Eau" ; "fenêtre" ; "manger". Chaque mot commandant une action de la part de Renji. Nnoitra les crachait comme des formules magiques ; il se comportait en tyran. Le shinigami s'attendait à ça. Aussi gardait-il son enthousiasme, faisant abstraction de son attitude glaciale.

\- Voilà, déclara-t-il gaiement et il ouvrit la porte du pavillon.

Le bâtiment était plutôt grand, comportant deux étages et plusieurs pièces. Nnoitra fronça les sourcils ; non, les shinigamis ne lui auraient jamais attribué pareil endroit. Il pénétra avec lenteur et prudence dans la maison, dardant un regard circonspect sur les alentours. La première chose qu'il vit fut un canapé de piètre apparence, mais qui semblait confortable. Le reste du mobilier passait pour traditionnel. Une table basse cernée de coussins. Des étagères, mais dépourvues de livres. Pour la plupart du moins, car, sur l'une d'elles, trônant au centre, se trouvait un ouvrage de fort bel aspect, à la reliure dorée et recouvert de cuir. Alors que Renji l'avait enjoint à le suivre, désireux de lui montrer sa chambre, il s'avança vers le livre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière lui. Renji ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi et avait continué seul. Nnoitra étendit le bras pour saisir le bouquin, qui éveillait sa curiosité, quand des doigts s'enroulèrent vivement autour de son poignet. Il s'immobilisa ; le shinigami était revenu ; il ne l'avait pas entendu du tout. Renji ne paraissait plus du tout à l'aise. Il s'empressa de relâcher son bras et, tout aussi prestement, attrapa le livre.

\- Ce n'est... ça n'a vraiment aucun intérêt, bredouilla-t-il, terriblement troublé.

Nnoitra ne répliqua rien, mais se demanda ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil. Renji sembla hésiter, puis finalement embarqua l'ouvrage, qu'il glissa sous son bras.

\- Viens plutôt découvrir ta chambre, proposa-t-il.

Le malaise ne disparut qu'une fois qu'il fut assuré que Jiruga lui avait emboîté le pas. Il parut alors se ressaisir et regagner confiance en lui. Un panneau glissa de côté et révéla une pièce ni trop vaste, ni trop étroite, garnie d'un futon et d'une table de chevet sur laquelle étaient disposées une lampe et un petit sachet qui intrigua Nnoitra. Renji, apercevant son coup d'oeil, lui expliqua avec un sourire :

\- Juste quelques sucreries. Ce serait dommage que tu n'y goûtes jamais.

L'espada prit le paquet du bout de ses longs doigts, le souleva, l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un boulette sucrée, au chocolat, et la porta à sa bouche immense, à l'intérieur de laquelle elle disparut. Renji fut ravi de constater qu'avoir quitté la division 4 déliait enfin sa langue.

\- Comme ça... Tu m'accueilles chez toi ? lança le quinta, l'air de rien, puis, d'une voix insidieuse et menaçante, il continua : T'as pas peur que j'te tue dans ton sommeil ?

Renji fit fi de son agressivité passive. Il sourit.

\- J'aime à croire que tu es un homme intelligent. Dans ton intérêt, tu ne feras pas ça.

Nnoitra émit un ricanement sinistre et, sans crier gare, il cracha le bonbon sur le plancher, en faisant une moue écoeurée. Renji ne prit pas la mouche. D'une certaine façon, il trouva presque son comportement mignon, attachant, parce qu'un peu puéril. Il alla quérir de quoi nettoyer et s'y employa. Pendant ce temps, l'espada demeurait debout. La situation lui plaisait davantage ainsi. Lui bien campé sur ses deux pieds et le shinigami par terre, à quatre pattes. Son regard cilla, alors qu'il s'attardait à un endroit où il n'aurait pas dû. Pendant une seconde, Nnoitra ne se sentit plus vraiment lui-même. Une violente nausée le saisit à la gorge et, tout aussi subitement qu'il avait craché, il vomit. Il déversa une marée de bile et de sang sec marron. Renji qui s'était redressé s'affola.

\- Nnoitra ! Attends !

Il voulut le faire s'allonger, mais le quinta le repoussa mollement. Incompréhensiblement, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il restait cependant encore sous le choc, bien qu'il n'en parût rien. Pendant un instant, il aurait juré qu'un autre pensait à sa place, qu'un autre... fantasmait à sa place. Une vague de chaud succéda à une de froid. Il frissonna de tout son être. Renji l'appela, comme s'il craignait de le perdre d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Jiruga...

\- ça va... ça va, j'te dis !

Comme il montait en pression, Renji n'insista pas. Il passa une dizaine de minutes les mains dans le vomi, dont la flaque visqueuse s'étendait sur le parquet. Il se releva pour retourner au lavabo de la cuisine nettoyer son éponge et l'oeil de Nnoitra se riva sur le livre qu'il avait abandonné dans la chambre. Le quinta ne disposait pas de suffisamment de temps. Aussi préféra-t-il remettre sa potentielle découverte à plus tard. Il émanait quelque chose de ce bouquin en apparence riche, mais banal. Quelque chose de familier. Il était marqué d'une aura qui n'était pas étrangère à Jiruga. Le retour de Renji l'extirpa de ses pensées. Le shinigami appliqua un linge humide sur son front.

\- Tu es fiévreux.

\- J'vais bien, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton des plus exécrables.

Le lieutenant poussa un soupir exaspéré et se remit à laver le sol. Craignant un nouvel assaut de mauvaises pensées, Nnoitra évita de l'observer. Le silence qui s'abattit sur eux pesait lourdement sur leurs épaules et leurs têtes. Seul le son de Renji frottant le sol et le lustrant le troublait. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent encore dans ce mutisme, jusqu'à ce que Nnoitra, extraordinairement, ne prenne la parole de lui-même :

\- Alors... toi et ce Zaraki Kenpachi...

 _L'homme responsable de ma défaite et de ma venue ici..._ Le plus petit répliqua d'une voix inhabituellement courroucée et cinglante :

\- C'est du passé.

La tête de Nnoitra oscilla légèrement avant de rester penchée sur la droite, son oeil scrutant Renji intensément en quête de vraies réponses. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il désirait les connaître. Une part de lui en crevait juste d'envie. Parce que c'était le genre de relations qui lui échappaient, qui n'existaient pas chez lui. Renji succomba partiellement.

\- Nous nous aimions... je crois, murmura-t-il, un peu ailleurs, mais nous étions incapables d'être heureux ensemble. Le grand et triste classique, conclut-il d'une voix amère.

Puis il se remit à frotter frénétiquement le plancher, comme pour se punir d'avoir cédé, pendant que Nnoitra le regardait d'un air pensif.

* * *

L'humeur de Nnoitra s'améliora graduellement, bien qu'il demeurât toujours une personne assez lugubre et antipathique. Après tout, il restait un prisonnier, même si Renji déployait tous les efforts du monde pour qu'il se sente davantage un invité chez lui. Il le chouchoutait presque, en réalité. Il lui coupait les cheveux, lui faisait la cuisine, nettoyait et rangeait sa chambre, comme s'il avait été son esclave. Exactement comme du temps où il sortait avec Zaraki, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il en faisait trop et que l'autre personne risquait de s'y habituer très vite et de constamment exiger ce traitement.

Désobéissant aux directives de Byakuya, il avait été jusqu'à remettre les clefs du dojo à Nnoitra. Il se fiait trop à lui. Heureusement, pour l'heure, l'espada n'avait créé aucun nouvel incident. Il se contentait de passer ses journées à manier le bokken sur le tatami, étant donné que sa faux lui avait été retirée et que toute arme digne de ce nom lui avait été expressément interdite. Renji, craignant qu'il ne saute un repas, les lui apportait. Il n'en manquait jamais un seul, arrivant seulement en retard parfois, ce qui lui valait une remarque acide de la part de Nnoitra. Celui-ci demeurait très distant vis-à-vis de son bienfaiteur ; il s'imaginait toujours que ce jeune lieutenant attendait quelque chose en retour et qu'un jour ou l'autre il finirait par se démasquer. Sa paranoïa le montait contre lui, lui prêtait de mauvaises intentions. Elle s'atténuait, mais restait tenace.

De son côté, Renji aurait aimé rompre cette barrière, sortir de cette ère glaciaire. A force de vivre avec lui, jour après jour, il en était venu à réellement l'apprécier, bien plus encore que lorsqu'il le visitait quotidiennement à l'hôpital. Il lui découvrait d'autres qualités et d'autres défauts. Il nourrissait une sorte d'admiration à son égard. Nnoitra lui rappelait ces samouraïs dépeints sur les vieilles estampes. La ressemblance le frappa un après-midi, alors qu'il se faufilait à l'intérieur du dojo pour lui amener sa nourriture. L'espada, vêtu d'un kimono, les cheveux noués en un chignon, s'entraînait. Son extrême concentration se lisait sur son long visage. Il plissait les yeux. Il avait l'attitude, la posture d'un vrai guerrier, voire d'un chasseur, à travers laquelle se percevait toute une tension prédatrice. Fin, effiloché pourrait-on dire, mais très fort et résistant. Quand il entendit les portes s'entrouvrir, il se figea. Renji le voyait de profil. Le quinta s'adressa à lui, sans lui accorder un regard.

\- Tu es... très en retard ce soir.

Il détacha ses cheveux noirs. Ses mèches se plaquèrent à son front perlé de sueur. Renji déposa précipitamment le plateau sur le banc.

\- Je sais et j'en suis désolé.

Le silence encore. Renji le détestait vraiment désormais. Il essuya son visage encore poussiéreux ; lui aussi revenait d'un ardu entraînement. Lentement, ses pas bruissant sur le sol, l'espada vint vers lui. Renji, qui s'était assis, ne se redressa pas. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux, son regard posé sur ses pieds qui s'approchaient de lui. Il était fatigué et Nnoitra savait pourquoi.

\- Il t'ennuie encore ? lâcha-t-il.

 _Inutile de le nier. Je l'ai entendu, quand il est venu la nuit dernière_. A ces mots, Renji se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- ça non plus, tu n'étais pas supposé l'entendre.

\- Ce s'rait peut-être plus simple si tu le laissais t'baiser.

Le shinigami fut brusquement saisi de l'envie viscérale de lui exploser le crâne. Pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas s'écraser ; il devait réagir. Depuis la fois où il avait arraché ses perfusions, il n'avait plus laissé paraître cette facette explosive de sa personnalité avec Nnoitra, qu'il avait énormément ménagé ces derniers temps. Il bondit sur ses pieds, se moquant d'arriver à peine à l'épaule de l'espada bien trop immense.

\- Je t'interdis de répéter un truc du genre, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées et Nnoitra lui répondit par un grand sourire des plus dérangeants.

Voyant bien qu'il ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux, Renji s'enhardit. Il le repoussa, perturbé par ce frisson qui le parcourut quand il apposa ses deux mains sur son torse. Ses épaules avaient beau être aigües et un peu trop carrées, ce qui contribuait à son aspect étriqué, ses pectoraux étaient larges et durs. Un grand type aux muscles efficaces. Renji n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis sa rupture avec Kenpachi. Il se fit violence pour stopper les pensées qui naissaient dans son esprit. Presque effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait, il voulut s'esquiver, mais l'espada ne bougeait pas, l'acculant, et il ne paraissait pas prêt de le laisser partir. Renji essaya de le pousser une deuxième fois, mais le grand efflanqué ne recula pas d'un pouce. Il fut secoué d'un rire décadent, qui flanqua la chair de poule au shinigami. Pourtant, ce qu'il dit était à l'opposé de son comportement inquiétant :

\- Pourquoi t'as tant honte de ça ? Y a bien d'autres raisons... à commencer par ta race, acheva-t-il avec mépris.

Misogyne, raciste, profondément intolérant et arrogant à souhait. Renji, au fil des semaines, en avait appris beaucoup à son sujet. Nnoitra semblait se complaire à paraître odieux en toute circonstance. Mais Renji voulait croire qu'il s'enfermait dans ce carcan de préjugés pour se préserver lui-même et se rassurer quant à sa propre valeur. L'espada lui semblait en permanence sous pression, comme si, s'il ne s'affirmait pas à chaque instant, il allait devenir la risée de tous. Le monde ne fonctionnait pas ainsi, en tout cas pas celui des shinigamis. Renji aurait souhaité le lui montrer.

\- Et toi, pourquoi t'as si peur ? rétorqua le tatoué, croisant les bras, comme pour se raffermir.

Nnoitra lui renvoya un regard aussi venimeux que sa langue, chargé de fiel.

\- J'ai peur de rien !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu as peur de ce que tout le monde pense de toi !

L'ombre de Nnoitra dessina une figure menaçante qui paraissait sur le point de dévorer.

\- Je veux juste être le plus fort. Je veux... qu'ils le sachent. Tous.

 _Et je suis prêt à tout pour atteindre mon but_. Ces mots, que Renji aurait compris parfaitement en un autre temps, sonnaient désormais creux à ses oreilles. Bien sûr, il rêvait de surpasser son taicho et il aurait adoré vivre sous les ovations constantes de disciples émerveillés, mais tout cela en définitive ne représentait rien. Il murmura, en contournant l'espada pour se diriger vers la sortie :

\- Il y a bien plus important que ça, dans la vie.

Il ne s'attarda pas ; il n'était pas d'humeur à débattre, surtout avec cet arrancar borné. Il s'en retourna chez lui et entama la préparation de son repas. Nnoitra pouvait bien manger le sien en solitaire, dans le dojo ; il lui balançait souvent que sa compagnie lui coupait l'appétit. Une fois son bol de nouilles chauffé, Renji s'installa à table. Il attrapa les baguettes, avec une sorte de malaise. Il se remémorait comment Aizen le privait de nourriture chaque fois qu'il ne s'astreignait pas à les utiliser. Sosuke et lui déjeunaient fréquemment ensemble et Renji appréciait l'attention, avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'Aizen ne voulait que l'attirer dans son lit. Il pensait que son taicho l'invitait pour lui épargner le déplaisir de manger seul, Renji n'étant pas vraiment apprécié au sein de la division. Son passé de voleur du 78ème district l'avait poursuivi jusqu'au Goteï et les autres disciples de la cinquième peinaient à lui accorder et leur estime et leur confiance.

La première fois qu'ils avaient mangé en tête-à-tête, le regard hésitant de Renji s'était posé sur les baguettes, puis sur le plat regorgeant de délicieuses boulettes de riz. Il mourait de faim. Pour ne pas froisser son capitaine, il avait d'abord essayé de l'imiter. Il s'était emparé des baguettes et s'était évertué à attraper les boules de riz. En vain. Elles lui échappaient et, cédant à sa faim, il avait finalement lâché les baguettes pour les prendre avec les doigts. Il avait instantanément ressenti une intense douleur. Ses phalanges d'un rouge vif l'élançaient. En un éclair, sans qu'il le vît venir, Aizen l'avait frappé de ses baguettes. Il revoyait encore son sourire légèrement amusé et réprobateur à la fois.

\- Abaraï-kun, ce ne sont pas des manières. Tu ne veux pas rester un vaurien, n'est-ce pas ?

Pétri de honte, rouge comme une pivoine, Renji avait secoué négativement la tête, le menton baissé. Au prix de maints efforts, Aizen lui avait tout appris, à se servir de ces fameuses et tant redoutées baguettes, mais surtout à lire, à écrire. Il s'était présenté comme un père parfait et il avait fallu qu'il démolisse tout en en désirant davantage, en attendant de Renji, qui percevait en lui un parent, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait lui donner. Enfin... Il y avait bien eu cet écart que Renji avait payé très cher... Il aurait dû effacer le souvenir ; Mayuri aurait sans doute pu l'y aider, non sans quelque cruelle contrepartie certes, mais cela en aurait valu la peine. Le shinigami posa un regard très critique sur lui-même, s'injuriant mentalement. Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait ; il avait préféré garder la mémoire.

Renji lui en tenait toujours rancoeur. ça ne changerait jamais. ça avait été le début de la fin, puis il avait même découvert qu'Aizen était un traître. Le shinigami exhala un soupir douloureux. Ses nouilles avaient refroidi et il n'avait plus très faim. Il s'apprêtait à vider son repas dans la poubelle pour directement filer au lit, lorsque la porte du pavillon s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Nnoitra. Entre ses mains, il tenait le plateau apporté plus tôt par Renji. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas touché à un seul met. Le regard du shinigami erra sur lui, interrogateur.

\- J'voulais manger avec toi.

Sa franchise étonna Renji. Elle le sidéra même. Il ne s'attendait pas à pareil aveu de la part de Jiruga, si taciturne et secret ordinairement quand il s'agissait d'exprimer autre chose que de l'agressivité et de la médisance. Sa demande lui fit chaud au coeur. Il lui offrait une bonne occasion de chasser ses idées noires.

\- Ce sera mieux que seul, acquiesça le shinigami et il se remit à table.

Nnoitra se plaça face à lui et l'image d'Aizen se superposa une seconde à la sienne. Heureusement, Renji parvint à la faire disparaître. L'espada paraissait si perdu devant tous les plats. A un moment, il porta une pince de crabe à sa bouche et Renji crut qu'il ne le stopperait pas à temps.

\- Non, tu ne manges pas ça ! ça s'épluche !

Et il éclata d'un rire incontrôlable. Persuadé qu'il se fichait de lui, Nnoitra se fâcha sur-le-champ. Le morceau de crabe s'écrasa contre le sol. A le voir si ulcéré, pour si peu, Renji cessa de rire et ils restèrent ainsi, à s'observer, incapables de déterminer quelles émotions traversaient l'autre. Renji finit par retrouver le sourire. Doucement, comme si le moindre geste brusque pouvait réveiller la violence de l'espada, il ramassa la pince. Il attrapa de quoi casser la carapace, qui se craquela sous la pression. Nnoitra, silencieux, scrutait l'armure qui se fendillait et tombait, morceau par morceau. Il lui semblait observer un reflet. Et il avait peur de ce reflet, de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il faisait de même, s'il se mettait à nu, s'il s'autorisait à baisser sa garde. Quand Renji lui tendit ce qu'il restait, il ne reçut qu'un filet de chair rose et tendre.

Abaraï était à mille lieues de se douter de ce qui préoccupait Jiruga dans l'instant. Mais il assistait à cet accablement qui le gagnait peu à peu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire ; la plus ridicule erreur suffirait à déclencher une énième crise de colère. Renji marchait sur des oeufs avec Nnoitra, en permanence ; il n'y avait pas de repos. Pourtant, il s'accrochait, parce qu'il avait le sentiment que son acharnement aboutirait à quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien, de meilleur. Il fonctionnait à l'instinct. On le lui reprochait souvent. Ce fut ce même instinct qui lui commanda de s'exprimer.

\- Je t'aime bien.

La pupille, au coeur de l'oeil mince de Nnoitra, se dilata ; ce fut quasi-imperceptible, mais Renji, qui le fixait attentivement, le vit.

\- Je ne me moque jamais de toi. Je te respecte trop pour ça.

Renji le regardait dans les yeux, sans que son regard ne déviât. C'était typiquement le genre de comportements que Nnoitra ne tolérait pas, qu'il réprimait dans le sang. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il resta stoïque, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas attaqué ou remis en question. Le doute vint soudain ternir l'expression radieuse de Renji. Ce dernier parut peser le pour et le contre d'une décision qui échappait à Nnoitra. Tout à coup, ayant arrêté son choix, il se dressa et esquissa un pas vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas rejoint que le vent s'engouffra dans la pagode, soufflant les flammes des bougies. Renji parut mécontent. Il alla à la fenêtre qu'il referma d'un geste sec, contrastant avec sa douceur de la seconde d'avant.

Il repensait à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Commettre un crime. Il aurait dû bénir cette intervention divine. Pourtant, son coeur se comprima douloureusement. Il se résigna et déclara d'une voix neutre :

\- Finis de dîner tranquille. Je vais me préparer.

Nnoitra patienta le temps qu'il prenne de quoi se changer et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Il entendit la porte se fermer. Maintenant, peut-être aurait-il le temps de consulter ce mystérieux livre que Renji tenait tant à cacher. Il reposa la part qu'il feignait de dévorer, se dressa sans un bruit. Il ne se précipita pas aussitôt dans la chambre du shinigami. Il voulut d'abord s'assurer qu'il ne quitterait pas la salle de bain de manière impromptue. Il plaqua son oreille à la paroi. Il perçut distinctement un froissement, celui de tissus glissant à terre. Ses longues mains louvoyèrent contre le bois, comme s'il s'appuyait dessus, tout en retenant son souffle. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'accroupit en silence et colla son oeil à la serrure. Il entrevit le corps dénudé du shinigami, nimbé des pâles lueurs des lampions et de celle de la lune, dardant un rayon blafard par la fenêtre. Lui qui lui souriait la minute précédente paraissait soudain si attristé et renfermé. Il fixait un point invisible au-dehors, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Ses traits étaient tendus. Nulle quiétude en eux. L'oeil de l'espada s'arrêta sur sa chevelure dénouée qui couvrait tout son dos comme une cape ensanglantée, mais aussi sur ses hanches. Il s'y attardait, quand, brutalement, Renji se détourna et regarda dans sa direction. Nnoitra cessa de respirer. Il ne le craignait pas, mais avait honte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Plus important encore, il voulait à tout prix éviter que Renji le prenne pour un voyeur, un pervers dépravé.

Il ne remua pas, se garda bien de faire le plus infime mouvement et le regard acéré du shinigami se déplaça enfin de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Jugeant inutile et surtout dangereux de demeurer ici plus longtemps, le quinta s'arracha au spectacle et s'infiltra dans la chambre du tatoué. Une partie de lui savait d'ores et déjà ce qu'il découvrirait, mais il devait en avoir le coeur net. Peut-être aurait-il une chance de s'en retourner chez lui... Plus tôt et plus aisément que prévu. Il dénicha le précieux ouvrage dans un tiroir de la table à chevet. Ses doutes se concrétisèrent progressivement, d'abord quand il constata que le livre était un recueil de poèmes, puis lorsqu'il découvrit cette élégante annotation en bas de page. _"Pour mon cher disciple. Au futur radieux qui nous attend."_ Et c'était signé Aizen Sosuke. Un sourire machiavélique scinda les lèvres de Jiruga.

\- Tu te méprends à mon sujet, décréta une voix glacée dans son dos.

Il se tourna pour trouver Renji, immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtu d'un kimono immaculé aux draperies peintes de lys grenat. Toutes ses relations se soldaient par des échecs meurtriers. L'amour devenait plus assassin que tendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé Aizen, termina-t-il d'une voix sifflante de haine.

\- Alors pourquoi ce bouquin ? répliqua l'espada, se levant et agitant l'objet sous son nez ; Renji renifla avec dégoût, comme si le livre empestait encore le parfum de Sosuke. Pourquoi cette dédicace ?

Une ombre féroce et fière voila le visage du jeune, qui attrapa avec une rapidité inattendue le livre et l'arracha littéralement des mains de Nnoitra.

\- Parce que, débuta-t-il lentement, appuyant bien chaque mot et s'en délectant, le jour où je me pencherai sur son cadavre se vidant de son sang, je lui chuchoterai, tout bas, juste dans le creux de son oreille, ce poème.

Son fichu poème, celui qu'il lui serinait autrefois, celui qui avait pris tout son sens au fil du temps, découverte après découverte. Les dents de Nnoitra grincèrent d'une manière sinistre.

\- Si un de tes pairs trouvait ça... tu s'rais exécuté.

\- Sans sommation, sans procès, confirma Renji, la voix et le regard durs.

Mais il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à jeter le livre. Il le tenait en vie, le poussait vers l'avant, avant l'arrivée de Jiruga. Il murmura, en le replaçant dans le tiroir, qu'il ferma à double tour.

\- J'y tiens... comme on tient à son pire ennemi.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, sans se défier, juste en s'interrogeant muettement.

\- Je ne dirai rien, promit finalement le géant et, sans ajouter un mot, ni attendre de réponse, il quitta la chambre.

Renji lui en fut reconnaissant ; Nnoitra n'avait pas cherché à le cuisiner, à lui extorquer quelque renseignement que ce soit. Il vérifia encore plusieurs fois avant de se glisser sous ses draps que le tiroir était bien verrouillé. Enfin rassuré, il souffla sa chandelle, tendit l'oreille une seconde, histoire de s'assurer que Nnoitra se trouvait toujours dans sa propre chambrée, puis s'allongea. D'habitude, il peinait à s'endormir sans avoir bu. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

* * *

Tout était noir. D'un noir sans lueur. Il ne voyait pas, mais il ressentait. Ses sens restants étaient décuplés. Un effleurement. Cinq doigts frôlant délicatement sa peau, aussi doucement qu'une plume. Il réprima une plainte lascive. Pour ne plus cesser de gémir après un nouveau toucher. Il se tordait dans tous les sens, se contorsionnant pour que ces mains inconnues le touchent davantage. Elles dessinèrent son échine et se lovèrent dans le creux de ses reins, l'amenant à se cambrer. Renji ne savait pas combien de temps encore il supporterait cette attente insoutenable. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Sa peau moite frissonnait de désir. Peu importait qui était cet homme, mais l'envie qu'il imprimait chez lui était inimaginable. Le rouge n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. C'était comme avoir perdu l'esprit, comme si sa raison s'était tue et que toute limite se dissipait. Lui qui se pensait un vulgaire voleur, un sale chien des rues, expérimentait cette sensation divine. Ses jambes tremblaient, pendant que les mains caressantes et avide l'exploraient toujours.

La voix faiblarde, assoiffée de de plaisir, du shinigami supplia, quémandant davantage. Son esprit était si embrumé que, quel que fût cet être invisible, il voulait le sentir en lui. C'était si réel. Au point que les draps du lit se tachaient. Il implora encore, dans les affres de la passion. Il en avait besoin. Il fallait que le manque cesse. ça avait trop longtemps duré. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Peu importait combien d'heures par jour il s'entraînait d'arrache-pied, ça ne partait jamais. C'était méprisable, sale, vil. Renji souffrait de sa bassesse, sans pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Et l'être qui se logeait patiemment en lui la connaissait par coeur. Une euphorie extatique s'emparait de Renji, bridant davantage sa logique, l'éclipsant totalement. L'orgasme le frappa de plein fouet, comme une puissante vague qui l'aurait terrassé. Son rythme cardiaque qui avait atteint des sommets mettrait longtemps avant de redescendre. Son cerveau était comme vidé de toute idée ou pensée. Quelque chose passa sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose de froid et brûlant à la fois. Et un arrière-goût amer, rappelant... le thé ? La tête de Renji se remit en marche. La chose se sentant bientôt démasquée émit un murmure, tout bas, tout proche de son oreille :

\- Je te l'avais dit... Aucun homme ne pourrait mieux te satisfaire que moi.

Cette voix. _Aizen_. Dans sa chambre enténébrée, Renji rouvrit brutalement les yeux. Son coeur palpitait, mais de pure terreur désormais. Il tremblait, paniqué, la bouche entrouverte, mais incapable de hurler. Il dégringola de son lit sur le plancher, se releva si précipitamment qu'il manquât de retomber à plusieurs reprises. Il n'y voyait pas plus que dans son songe. _La lumière, la lumière !_ Il actionna à maintes reprises l'interrupteur du plafonnier. Pas d'ampoule. Il avait oublié de la remplacer. A tâtons, il trouva le paquet d'allumettes dont il se servait pour éclairer les bougies parsemant sa chambre. Il en craqua une, fébrile, les doigts tremblants. La flammèche vacilla, mais il eut le temps d'entrapercevoir la silhouette qu'il redoutait tant. Ce n'était pas réellement lui ; c'était plus comme son ombre. Et elle se jeta sur lui. Renji eut un millième de seconde pour déceler une échappatoire qu'il ne trouva pas. Il bondit en arrière, se fichant de traverser la fenêtre si ça pouvait lui permettre d'échapper à Aizen.

* * *

\- J'ai lancé une mode on dirait.

Ce furent les premiers mots qu'un Renji sanguinolent, mais bien vivant, entendit à son réveil, allongé sur le canapé du salon. Il entrouvrit ses paupières, qui lui parurent si lourdes qu'il les referma aussitôt. Il respirait de manière erratique. Il balbutia quelques mots incohérents, avant de réussir à formuler :

\- Regarde... à l'étage...

\- Déjà fait. Y avait rien, lâcha Nnoitra ; il se rappelait avoir eu un étrange sentiment, comme de la peur peut-être, en le découvrant des mètres plus bas au milieu des éclats de verre brisé. Bordel, il t'est passé quoi par la tête ?!

Réalisant qu'il devait paraître inquiet et craignant de passer pour un faible, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Dommage que tu t'sois loupé d'ailleurs.

Sa remarque glissa sur Renji, qui ne parut même pas l'entendre. Le rouge tressauta nerveusement.

\- Non... Vérifie encore... Il... Il est dans la chambre...

Il errait toujours dans cet état de confusion onirique.

\- Renji, j'suis venu dès que j't'ai entendu crier, rétorqua le quinta. Y avait personne dans ta chambre.

Un ricanement horrible agita Renji et un filet de sang passa ses lèvres fendues.

\- J'le tuerai ce bâtard... J'le tuerai...

\- D'abord, remets-toi. Et compte pas sur moi pour jouer les nounous comme t'as fait ! C'est bon pour les merdes dans ton genre.

Heureusement, la maison de Renji était loin d'être aussi haute que l'hôpital. D'ici demain matin, le shinigami remarcherait sans souci. Nnoitra se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit un placard et en sortit une bouteille de saké. Il remplit deux verres, l'un pour lui, l'autre pour Renji. A la façon dont il l'épaula pour qu'il se soulève et boive plus confortablement, le shinigami devina qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Il espérait vivement qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de sexuel, mais d'un autre type de faveur. Ce n'était pas que Nnoitra ne l'attirait pas ; il s'en était rendu compte ce soir, définitivement. Mais, après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il voulait juste se terrer dans un trou et disparaître.

La souillure. Il la percevait avec tant de netteté. Il sentait même un fluide collant sous lui, qui n'était pas du sang. Nnoitra avait jeté une couverture sur lui, mais, dessous, il était toujours nu ; le rêve avait été plus réel que la réalité elle-même. Il but son saké d'un trait. L'alcool le revigora momentanément et lui permit d'oublier un instant la souffrance causée par toutes ses coupures. Le verre avait percé son derme en maints endroits ; des estafilades constellaient son corps, y compris au niveau de ses organes génitaux ; il souffrait à en crever. Il tendit son verre vide à l'espada, qui le remplit encore. Renji le but dès qu'il le lui restitua.

\- De toute évidence, t'as besoin de réponses, entama Nnoitra, d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée pour une fois. Et moi, de rentrer chez moi.

\- Je ne t'aiderai pas à t'échapper, le coupa net Renji, qui regagnait progressivement ses esprits et il termina son troisième saké.

\- J'resterai pas éternellement ici ! hurla brusquement le quinta. J'suis pas un animal de compagnie que tu vas garder entre ces quatre putains de murs !

En un éclair, il était sur ses pieds, comme prêt à en découdre. Renji se rebella. Il se leva à son tour du sofa, ne voulant pas perdre le peu d'estime que Nnoitra lui portait possiblement.

\- Je sais, mais... tu imagines le risque pour moi ? Désolé, mais nos camps sont en guerre et...

Il mit un temps avant de réaliser pourquoi Nnoitra semblait ailleurs et ne prêtait absolument aucune attention à ses propos. Puis il se rendit compte qu'en se dressant le drap le recouvrant avait glissé et qu'il était nu comme le jour de sa naissance. Il rougit de gêne et de colère ; les émotions qui le saisissaient étaient aussi confuses que sa nuit bouleversée. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, indécis.

Nnoitra fronça légèrement les sourcils. Chez les arrancars, le sexe existait certes, en tant que besoin primaire à assouvir, sans considération de sexe ou d'attirance. Alors ce rougissement pourtant si éloquent sur le visage de Renji, il n'en tirait rien, pas la moindre déduction. Son égarement crut lorsqu'un Renji nu, inclinant doucement la tête de côté, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne. N'importe qui aurait été confus, pour être franc, et Renji, dans son état normal, n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte. Le géant ne bougea pas, pas même quand il pressa tout en douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne répondit pas non plus au baiser. Il demeura planté là, tout son être figé, mais pas sous le coup d'une quelconque émotion. Il ne semblait pas absent. Il était bien présent ; il ne réciproquait tout bonnement pas.

Renji l'embrassa une fois, puis deux, puis trois. A un moment donné, même l'alcool enflammant ses veines ne put plus transformer la vérité et il réalisa que Nnoitra était resté de marbre, en dépit de ses attentions. S'il avait éprouvé de l'embarras auparavant, à présent il ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre.

\- Je... Je suis désolé ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

Pas de réponse. Jiruga continuait de le fixer, les lèvres serrées, ne paraissant ni fâché, ni écoeuré, juste indifférent. Il ressemblait à une statue. Renji n'avait jamais été aussi contrit qu'en cet instant ; c'était sans nul doute le moment le plus consternant et ridicule de sa vie. La bise des plus curieuses pour une soirée si chaude tapa contre les carreaux, sortant le shinigami de sa torpeur. Il osa enfin se remettre en mouvement. Il s'esquiva du mieux qu'il put :

\- Je vais... finir ton lit. J'ai oublié que je devais changer les draps.

 _Et du mien aussi maintenant..._ Il réalisa qu'il risquait surtout de mettre du sang partout dans son état et gagna plutôt la salle de bain pour désinfecter ses plaies et les panser. Nnoitra ne lui adressa plus la parole ; il se contenta de se prostrer dans un coin de sa chambre et le scruta tout le temps qu'il refît son lit.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs ^^ Concernant les reviews, j'essaye au maximum de répondre, soit par MP si vous avez un compte fanfiction, soit dans la rubrique plus bas dans le cas contraire. Histoire de dissiper tout doute, Nnoitra ne ressent rien pour Renji ;)  
_

 _Beast Out_

 _Réponses :_

 _\- Medee : Merci pour ta review ^^ La romance est en effet encore loin xD D'ailleurs, le couple a été aussi surprenant pour moi ; l'idée m'est venue quand j'écrivais "Suffocation" et finalement elle ne m'a plus quitté. (P.S : une autre fan du KenpachixRenji ? ;D)  
_

 _\- Managarm : Je comprends ton étonnement ; c'est un couple inhabituel. Avant de me lancer, j'ai recherché par curiosité des fics avec ce pairing (bon très brièvement, je n'ai pas fait de recherches poussées xD) et je n'en ai trouvées que deux. J'espère en tout cas que tu apprécieras le développement de l'histoire et merci encore à toi pour ton soutien ^^  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Le départ  
**

\- Qu... T'as fait quoi ?! s'égosilla Rukia, complètement catastrophée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Non, en fait, ne le répète pas ! l'arrêta-t-elle presque sur-le-champ, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler.

Renji secoua la tête, exaspéré ; il n'espérait pas d'eux qu'ils apprennent la nouvelle avec le sourire, mais de là à en faire tout un plat... Sa "relation" avec Nnoitra progressait lentement, à une allure quasi-imperceptible, mais lui ne le voyait pas de cet oeil. Chaque fois que Renji, en célibataire, rencontrait un homme qui lui plaisait, il fonçait tête baissée et devenait subitement d'un optimisme à toute épreuve. Rukia le savait ; quant au rouge, il se voilait la face. Il versa ce qui restait de sa bouteille d'eau sur son visage pour chasser la sueur et quitta la zone d'entraînement, Rukia et Ichigo sur ses talons.

\- Pourquoi ? Juste... pourquoi ?! s'exclamait Rukia, obligée de trottiner derrière Renji pour ne pas qu'il la sème dans les couloirs.

Elle le chopa par la manche, afin de le stopper net, et en profita pour se placer bien face à lui. Elle enfonça son index menaçant et accusateur dans son thorax. Renji se sentit enfin contraint de répondre. Il haussa les épaules furieusement, agité, souriant et stressé à la fois. Il s'écria avec une désinvolture qui inquiétait sérieusement sa meilleure amie :

\- Il me plaît ! C'est tout, c'est comme ça ! Il n'y a pas de raison particulière !

Ichigo, qui les avait laissés prendre de l'avance, finit par les rattraper. Il poussa un soupir. Rukia sermonnait, ou plus précisément incendiait, le lieutenant, sans la moindre réserve. Elle l'engueulait comme s'il n'avait encore été qu'un jeune vaurien du Rukongaï. Dans sa tête à lui, il le serait toujours, éternellement, alors qu'elle l'espérait plus épanoui, plus mature et réfléchi qu'à l'époque. Elle se trompait et elle se rendait actuellement compte. Renji s'emballait, très vite, beaucoup trop vite, dans tous les domaines. L'amour ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

\- Ok Renji ! Nous allons dresser la liste des hommes qui t'ont plu. Peut-être que ça t'ouvrira les yeux et qu'après tu daigneras écouter mes conseils !

A la tête que tira Kurosaki, Rukia s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Je suis prête à garantir que tu ne seras pas sur cette liste.

Renji se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'air très embarrassé et rieur à la fois.

\- ça dépend laquelle...

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement désespérée, tandis que Ichigo se retrouvait incapable d'articuler un mot correctement.

\- Les hommes avec qui tu as envisagé une vraie relation, pesta-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Elle poussa un autre soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

\- Et sois franc, Renji. De toute manière, je te connais par coeur, alors je saurais faire la différence avec un vulgaire coup d'un soir.

Ce fut au tour de Renji de paraître choqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais aux coups d'un soir ?!

Elle feignit de ne pas l'entendre et l'incita à poursuivre d'un geste. Renji abdiqua. Il entama d'une voix enrouée par la gêne, tout en se triturant les doigts.

\- D'accord, d'accord...

Il anticipait leurs réactions, surtout celle de Kurosaki à vrai dire ; Rukia, quant à elle, se doutait de ses petits secrets. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, éloigné des allées plus fréquentées. Renji, mal à l'aise, resta debout face à ses deux amis, qui s'assirent avec un plaisir non dissimulé l'un à côté de l'autre. En dépit de l'attirance éprouvée par Ichigo pour Inoue, il demeurait évident qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme nettement plus piquant de Rukia. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait une sacrée personnalité, là où Orihime, certes gentille, semblait parfois un peu fade.

\- On t'écoute.

\- Très bien, alors... de toute évidence, Zaraki...

\- Commence plutôt par le commencement, le stoppa Rukia, avec un regard acéré. Par quelqu'un qui ne provoquera absolument aucun débat, parce qu'il faudrait être un imbécile dans ton genre pour craquer sur ce type.

\- Ok ! s'énerva Renji. Peut-être que... le jeune disciple que j'étais...

Et il insista bien sur ce point.

\- Peut-être que lui était attiré par Aizen, concéda-t-il avec beaucoup de contrition, avant de poursuivre d'une voix nettement plus animée : mais c'était très court et même bien avant qu'il ne sache à quel point il était super bizarre !

Et qu'il réalise qu'il était davantage un parent dans son esprit juvénile.

\- Mauvais choix.

Renji se passa la main sur le front, en chassant des mèches rebelles.

\- Zaraki n'était pas un autre mauvais ch...

Elle ne le laissa même pas terminer.

\- Vous avez vécu des années ensemble et il t'a toujours traité comme un coup d'un soir. Voire un esclave. Tu étais le seul à ne pas le réaliser.

Renji n'avait jamais trahi Kenpachi, mais, ces jours où il le faisait se sentir comme un moins que rien, il lui était arrivé de se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux partir et tout recommencer à zéro avec un autre. Ces moments de lucidité avaient malheureusement toujours été des plus éphémères, si bien que Renji, avant la nuit de leur rupture, n'avait jamais réagi en conséquence. Il y avait eu un homme qui lui avait vraiment plu, au point qu'il eût une pensée pour lui de temps en temps. Le tatoué lâcha piteusement :

\- Isshin...

ça paraissait si incroyable et c'était si inattendu que Ichigo s'en retrouvât à court de mots. Alors il resta là, estomaqué par cette confession, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés comme jamais auparavant. Quand il fut enfin en mesure de parler, il ânonna difficilement :

\- Isshin... Isshin comme... mon père ?!

\- Isshin comme Isshin Kurosaki ?! renchérit Rukia, toute aussi stupéfaite, d'un air incrédule ; même elle tombait des nues.

Renji ne répondit pas ; ses joues qui s'empourprèrent violemment le firent à sa place. Ichigo ne mâcha pas ses mots. Il s'emporta directement ; il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait que son meilleur ami se trouve être homosexuel, mais, s'il essayait de "s'accaparer" son père, là ça le dérangeait. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Renji avait, à un moment, consciemment, pu jeter son dévolu sur lui. Isshin, à ses yeux, n'était qu'un agaçant homme d'âge plus que mûr qui avait fait son temps. Au mieux, il aurait ressemblé à un vieux baroudeur.

\- Merde, Renji ! C'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama le rouquin, vraiment indigné. C'est mon papa !

Il réagissait comme un petit garçon. Toutefois, quelque part, Rukia en comprenait la raison. La famille, c'était sacré. Renji envoya un regard blasé au Ichigo furieux qui le fixait.

\- J'sais, cracha-t-il d'une voix lasse, et je peux te jurer que jamais je n'ai tenté quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai même pas flirté avec lui...

\- Ah la ferme ! l'interrompit vivement Kurosaki, révulsé à cette idée.

\- ça m'étonnerait de toute manière que Renji soit le genre de Isshin, Ichigo, le modéra Rukia, désireuse de l'apaiser.

\- Il a bien séduit Zaraki-taicho, le mec que je considérais comme le plus hétérosexuel de tous les temps !

\- C'est plutôt lui qui m'a séduit ! se défendit maladroitement Renji, se sentant pris à partie. Je n'ai rien initié !

\- C'est pire ! Tu les attires sans rien faire !

\- Les garçons, s'il vous plaît... soupira Rukia, en pinçant de plus en plus fort Ichigo. Le but de cette discussion est de dissuader Renji de faire n'importe quoi et pas de lui reprocher des choses qui ne se sont même pas produites.

Un bon et solide argument inattaquable. Ichigo ne se détendit pas derechef, mais il accepta de prendre sur lui, réduit au silence.

\- Renji, tu réalises que... tu ne fais jamais le bon choix. Tu ne réfléchis jamais assez.

\- Mais Nnoitra...

\- S'il a un faible pour les arrancars à présent, peut-être que je devrais lui présenter Grimmjow aussi. Tant qu'à faire le tour de tous les connards de la planète !

Ce fut au tour de Renji de voir rouge. Il empoigna le rouquin par le col, ce dernier l'imitant illico.

\- Tu insinues que j'serais capable de coucher avec un homme qu'a failli vous tuer tous les deux ?!

\- Franchement, j'me pose sérieusement la question, Renji ! Tu fais n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui !

Sa remarque le blessa sévèrement ; Rukia le devina, mais il était trop tard ; le mal était fait. Au lieu de se révolter et de riposter, Renji se crispa et battit en retraite, preuve que Ichigo avait atteint un point très sensible. Il était resté fidèle à Zaraki durant des siècles, avait fait abstinence même s'ils ne se voyaient plus et il passait pour une traînée, pour quelqu'un de non fiable ?! Il peinait à y croire.

Il marcha jusqu'à chez lui d'un bon pas vigoureux. Ressasser accroissait sa fureur contre le rouquin et il bombait son torse gonflé de rage. Tant que ce sentiment le poussait, tout semblait aller bien, puis, soudain, à peine la porte franchie, son humeur se détériora. Les paroles de ses amis devinrent des accusations sous lesquelles il croulait et il s'effondra, à la fois furieux de rage et de tristesse, furieux contre les autres, furieux contre lui-même. Les dents serrées, il hoqueta si violemment qu'il crût qu'il allait vomir. La sensation d'un regard brûlant rivé sur lui le fit relever la tête.

\- Tu comptes m'achever ?!

Nnoitra ne répondit pas. Renji ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, exceptionnellement, il ne se trouvait pas au dojo à cette heure. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. En un instant, il fut sur ses pieds et il poussa rudement le quinta incrédule, trop éberlué pour répliquer.

\- Tu penses comme eux, de toute façon ! Que j'suis qu'un minable, une pétasse, une erreur ! s'exclama-t-il, ulcéré.

Ces mots qu'il criait à gorge déployée. "Minable" ; "erreur". C'était ce contre quoi Nnoitra luttait dans sa tête ; ils incarnaient ses peurs. Découvrir qu'il en allait de même, avec quelques nuances, pour le shinigami lui procura une sorte de contentement sadique. Il cessa de sentir seul. Pour la première fois, il réalisa que son cas n'était pas isolé. Egoïstement, il pria pour que Renji ne guérisse jamais. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour les gens comme eux. Des déchets. Nnoitra frissonna de ressentiment. Pourtant, il existait peut-être une issue... Devenir le Primera Espada ? Les surpasser tous ? Toutefois, Renji lui répétait que cela ne lui apporterait qu'un bonheur éphémère et fragile. Devait-il le croire ? Croire cet être aussi cassé que lui ?

\- Si c'est ça que tu veux entendre, shinigami... Dire la vérité m'fait pas peur.

Et il repoussa Renji, qui pantelait, à fleur de peau. Ce dernier lui en voulait un peu, pour être si glacial, pour se montrer si récalcitrant, tandis que lui se pliait en quatre pour lui faire plaisir. La frustration, la tension, tout devenait trop dingue pour le shinigami. Le premier coup fut tout à fait irréfléchi ; il partit tout seul. Vif, imprévisible, sauf pour l'espada, qui se trouvait être un excellent combattant.

La main ouverte, pointée, de Renji manqua de lui sectionner la trachée. L'oeil de Nnoitra s'ouvrit tout grand sous la surprise, puis un sourire béat apparut sur sa bouche monstrueuse. Il attrapa le poignet de Renji et voulut le lui tordre, mais le shinigami détourna sa force pour s'en servir et basculer par-dessus lui. Nnoitra, déséquilibré et pris de court, mordit la poussière un quart de seconde, mais il avait de très loin l'avantage de la pure force physique.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as, shinigami ? le railla-t-il, accompagné d'un sifflement sonore.

Il découvrit vite qu'en revanche Renji était plus vif et plus agile, une souplesse gagnée au prix de longues années de chapardage. Il chopa le bras du shinigami et le balança droit sur le mur. Au lieu de s'écraser contre la paroi, Renji se retourna et prit appui dessus pour bondir de nouveau sur lui. Nnoitra le réceptionna en agrippant son épaule et le plaquant au sol. Le plancher se fissura sous le choc. Renji grimaça. Un peu de sang jaillit de sa bouche. Jiruga frémit. De jouissance.

Il s'amusait. Vraiment. Il ne s'était plus autant diverti depuis son arrivée au Goteï. De plus, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui se battait à mains nues ainsi, avec les paumes ouvertes et la main dessinant comme une lame pointue, attaquant de tous côtés avec une rapidité surnaturelle et visant exclusivement les points faibles du corps. L'homme en question se mêlait rarement à eux, mais, un jour, il leur avait donné à un contre treize une très bonne leçon, sans même dégainer son katana ou user de son reiatsu.

\- Aizen t'a appris tout ça. C'est son style de combat, n'est-ce pas ?

Renji ne répondit pas ; il lui refusa ce plaisir. Il marcha de côté, le regardant de travers, la fureur lisible dans ses yeux mordorés.

\- Tu l'critiques... mais... tu vis toujours à travers lui. Son livre, sa façon de combattre que tu perpétues... Ta haine.

 _Il vit à travers elle aussi_. Renji réagit exactement de la manière prévue. Il fonça sur lui, attaqua aveuglément, enchaînant les coups de pied. Son pied frôla son menton, pour toucher son épaule, qui ne reçut qu'un moindre choc. Nnoitra reçut par contre de plein fouet le tranchant de sa main contre sa pomme d'Adam. Il en eut instantanément le souffle coupé. Il toussa. Il avait beaucoup trop sous-estimé le shinigami, sous prétexte qu'il se montrait toujours si convenant et gentil avec lui. Il se reprit en un rien de temps au demeurant. Juste à temps pour capturer le pied de Renji qui allait le frapper en plein front. Les yeux du rouge s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Il ne pensait pas que Jiruga serait assez vif pour le parer cette fois-ci. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui ne dura même pas un dixième de seconde ; Nnoitra projeta Renji, qui traversa la pièce et atterrit dans la cuisine. Les placards s'ouvrirent à la volée et en tombèrent pêle-mêle des assiettes, des couverts. L'espada crut le shinigami assommé, quand celui-ci saisit en plein vol un couteau qui allait sinon lui transpercer le bras.

Le sourire du quinta s'étendit encore davantage. Il décida qu'il était temps de corser les choses et Renji semblait du même avis. Ce dernier courut sur Nnoitra et rattrapa à la volée un autre couteau qu'il lança celui-là. Ils savaient tous deux parfaitement que l'arrancar l'éviterait. Nnoitra eut en effet le temps d'y échapper, mais, aussitôt qu'il fit volte-face, Renji était sur lui, brandissant sa dernière lame. Il l'abattit. Nnoitra bloqua son bras et la pointe piqua seulement sa peau. Il voulut lui balancer un coup de tête. Heureusement, Renji présenta son coude qui encaissa, non sans peine. Un craquement retentit de part et d'autre. Nnoitra, qui avait employé une bonne partie de ses forces, recula d'un pas, le front un peu ouvert.

\- Tu pisses le sang, ricana Renji, avec ce qui sembla une oeillade. Tu devras me rembourser le tapis.

Nnoitra le dévisagea d'un air étonné, pour subitement hurler de rire, totalement électrisé par leur duel qui s'avérait en réalité un petit jeu complice.

\- Tu vas finir par m'faire bander !

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était doué avec les paroles. Ce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se dire, ils l'exprimèrent ainsi, par des coups, durant encore une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que, épuisés et repus, ils se laissent glisser dans le divan. Ils s'immobilisèrent, profitant désormais du calme, Renji évitant de considérer l'étendue des dégâts matériels suite à leur rixe. Leurs halètements emplirent l'air durant une dizaine de minutes. Renji demanda subitement, avec un sourire en coin des plus lourds de sous-entendus :

\- Alors ? Tu bandes ?

Sans un mot, ne laissant échapper qu'un ricanement à faire froid dans le dos, Nnoitra se dressa de la couche et se plaça devant Renji, demeuré assis. Un large sourire sur sa face de serpent, il dénoua lentement son hakama et le laissa tomber à ses pieds. Renji garda les yeux un instant sur le membre plutôt impressionnant juste sous son nez, puis finit par se détourner en ricanant tout bas. Nnoitra qui désirait le désarçonnait ne fut que plus ravi de sa réaction. Le rouge souffla doucement, sa voix pleine de malice :

\- On dirait bien que oui...

Le géant le regarda de toute sa hauteur.

\- T'es bien timide pour un suceur de queues, shinigami.

\- C'est un coup de dents que tu vas prendre si tu continues, le menaça Renji, mais il fit courir le bout de son index le long de la hampe toujours exposée devant lui.

Les lèvres de l'espada se détachèrent l'une de l'autre. Pourtant, il resta muet. Seul son souffle se fit entendre. Un souffle un peu saccadé. Renji ramena sa main à lui et palpa doucement les hématomes sur son visage. Nnoitra l'observait attentivement, en attente de quelque chose qui ne vint jamais. Il appréciait cette facette explosive, tenace, de Renji. Chaque fois qu'elle faisait surface et qu'il s'y frottait un peu, comme dans la chambre d'hôpital, il avait l'impression d'avancer et de vivre.

\- Il est plus que temps pour toi de rentrer. Tu avais raison.

Il n'avait pas encore la moindre idée de comment il pourrait arranger sa fuite, mais cela devait arriver au plus vite ; l'alchimie fonctionnait trop bien et Renji s'en inquiétait. Il avait déjà accompli des choses complètement démentes par amour ; aussi désirait-il stopper le processus avant qu'il ne parvienne au stade où il se retrouverait comme privé de libre arbitre.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

Renji fut agréablement surpris par sa demande ; il sourit faiblement.

\- Je tiens à toi, que tu le crois ou non, et bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, pas par choix ; sa voix se brisa.

\- Mais toi et moi devons rester fidèles à qui nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le quinta soupesa son argument. Buté, il répliqua, sur un ton de prince s'estimant clément et accordant une faveur à quelque pauvre hère :

\- Rentre avec moi. J'te traiterai bien.

En dépit de sa voix, Renji se rendit compte que prononcer ces mots lui coûtait, qu'il devait s'y efforcer. Le brun attendit un instant avant de déclarer, sans crier gare :

\- J'aime vivre avec toi.

C'étaient là des mots durs à arracher, à n'importe qui. Nnoitra persistait ; il paraissait même vouloir négocier. Renji se replia insensiblement sur lui-même, parce qu'il savait qu'il devrait le décevoir.

\- Ce n'est pas ma place et tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie, pour le vivre encore en ce moment même.

Il se tut, avant de reprendre :

\- Et Aizen... Je ne peux pas prendre le risque. Non...

 _J'ai trop peur_. _Je veux le tuer, mais je ne peux pas_. Il trouva très inaccoutumière la façon dont le quinta abandonna sans se battre. Surtout ça ne collait pas avec son caractère acharné et impérieux, mais il ne posa pas de question ; tant mieux si Nnoitra prenait les choses avec tant de détachement. Renji remonta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre, le coeur un peu lourd. Il rentra dans la pièce, son refuge, du moins jusqu'à l'incident. Désormais, il s'y sentait mal à l'aise. Aussi se dénuda-t-il avec lenteur et anxiété, surveillant les environs comme un paranoïaque certain d'être épié. Il ouvrit la penderie. Au centre, trônait un kimono immaculé très luxueux, en soie, reluisant. Il venait d'Aizen. Zaraki, quant à lui, ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeaux, au sens propre comme au figuré. Renji étendit le bras vers le vêtement, hésita longuement avant de ne serait-ce que le caresser du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant la joie quand il l'avait reçu. Une joie puérile, si éclatante. Jamais auparavant il n'avait alors approché de si près un objet si onéreux. Pour lui, c'était fou. Pour Aizen, ce n'était qu'une babiole. Renji s'immobilisa un moment. Pouvait-il... ?

Il céda. Il attrapa le cintre et étendit l'habit sur son lit, avant de se déshabiller de ses frusques. Une fois qu'il fut nu, il saisit le kimono et le souleva, le contemplant toujours avec une réelle fascination. Il aimait les belles choses, de tous les types. Il devait s'avouer matérialiste. Il enfila le vêtement avec précaution, craignant de l'abîmer, de filer la soie. Cette caresse si douce sur sa peau. La soie semblait couler dessus, comme un fluide.

 _\- ça te va si bien..._

Renji sursauta. Il pivota et jeta des regards alertes à la ronde, comme un animal traqué.

\- Tu... Tu ne peux pas être là ! s'exclama Renji, tout en tournant sur lui-même ; il le cherchait.

Mais c'était comme pourchasser un fantôme. Il était nulle-part et partout à la fois. Pourtant, il y eut ce souffle sur sa nuque et ses deux mains froides qui glissèrent sur ses épaules. Renji souhaita cesser d'exister ; il se figea.

 _\- Si tu veux la paix, tu devras me rejoindre. Il n'y a pas de bonheur loin de moi et je te rendrai heureux, de gré ou de force._

Renji était terrorisé, littéralement. Au point que ses entrailles se nouaient, qu'une sueur glacée dégoulinait sur sa tempe. Mais il essaya de rester brave. Il se tourna et hurla de toutes ses forces :

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Et il empoigna tout ce qui lui passa à portée pour le jeter sur le spectre qui s'était déjà évaporé. Près de cinq minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus parfait. Plus rien ne se produisit et Renji commença enfin à se calmer. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil oripeau couru par la vermine, il se débarrassa en toute hâte du kimono et revêtit de nouveaux vêtements. Il chopa ensuite le kimono qu'il roula en boule et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Il se dirigea illico vers la cheminée et s'apprêtait à balancer l'habit au feu, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Renji consulta l'heure et devina de qui il s'agissait. _Pas ce soir. J'ai pas la patience pour tes conneries_.

Renji ouvrit brutalement la porte, exaspéré à la simple pensée de retrouver encore un Zaraki saoul sur son paillasson. Il fut ébahi de ne trouver personne. Néant. Il était pourtant absolument certain d'avoir entendu frapper. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, dans le salon, craignant un piège. Le kimono n'était plus là. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner. La seconde suivante, des éclats de voix retentissant à l'extérieur attirèrent son attention. Zaraki, ivre, mais pas seul. Avec une de ces catins bon marché dont il était le client autrefois, avant que Renji ne fasse irruption dans sa vie. Les deux se dirigeaient vers un coin tranquille. Renji en eut la nausée. Il claqua violemment la porte. Il ne ferma pas l'oeil cette nuit-là, son esprit coincé entre ce dont il avait été le témoin et l'omniprésence d'Aizen dans ses rêves.

* * *

Le prochain départ de son si singulier colocataire se peaufinait. Ils en discutaient, quand ils s'entraînaient au dojo ensemble, ce qui était devenu leur habitude après leur première altercation. Bien qu'attristé par la perspective de le perdre, Renji tâchait de n'en rien montrer. Il comptait bien profiter pleinement de leurs dernières soirées. Ce soir-là, il rentrait les bras chargés de victuailles. Dans les sacs en carton, beaucoup de saké de première qualité, et principalement du teriyaki, pour ranimer le souvenir de cet instant où leur relation avait commencé à s'améliorer. Renji ne flambait pas ainsi d'ordinaire ; il n'était ni radin, ni dépensier, mais préférait toujours conserver une bonne partie de son salaire. Mais l'occasion était trop belle et elle ne se représenterait pas.

Il ne tergiversait pas. Ses résolutions restaient identiques ; il ne quitterait pas le Goteï, ses amis, son devoir. Peu importait ce qu'il adviendrait de cet étrange duo qu'il formait avec Nnoitra ; cette nuit, ils s'amuseraient sans songer au lendemain, sans non plus franchir la limite. Peut-être que Nnoitra parlerait davantage que d'habitude. Ou peut-être pas. Cela non plus, ce n'était plus si important. Renji appréciait sa présence. Elle lui suffisait. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Depuis qu'il avait surpris Zaraki, il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un idiot, mais ne ferait plus d'effort pour un homme qui ne le méritait pas. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi son attitude avait tant changé ; il se contentait de l'ignorer, de faire comme s'il n'existait plus.

Il s'obligea à ne plus ruminer. La porte était enfin dans son champ de vision. Son coeur se mit alors à battre plus fort. Il tambourina bientôt dans sa poitrine, tant Renji était pressé d'entamer cette soirée prometteuse. Il ouvrit sans sortir sa clef ; il ne fermait pas quand l'espada n'était pas de sortie. Il avait confiance et savait qu'il gardait la maison. Si, par malheur, quelqu'un devait s'y introduire, il aurait tôt fait de filer sans demander son reste. Nnoitra pouvait se montrer extrêmement persuasif et effrayant.

\- Jiruga ! appela-t-il d'une voix guillerette. J'suis rentré !

Il poussa du pied la porte qui se referma dans un claquement. S'ensuivit un fracas bien plus énorme, lorsqu'il fit volte-face et lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Les plats se répandirent, s'éparpillèrent. Les bouteilles volèrent en éclats. Ses jambes faillirent le trahir aussi, mais, par miracle, il demeura debout. Il était comme pétrifié, incapable de réaliser qui se tenait devant lui, juste là, à un mètre à peine sous ses yeux. Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, dans sa propre maison.

\- Bonjour, Renji.

\- Sors de chez moi ! rugit le shinigami, complètement désemparé ; ses yeux hagards erraient sur toutes les personnes présentes.

Il connaissait certains uniquement de nom, comme cet espada arborant un sourire de taré et une mâchoire en os, en avait fréquenté d'autres au Goteï, parmi eux Kaname et Gin. Ils étaient tous là, entourant Aizen comme s'il était leur roi. C'était le cas en fait. Le Roi du Hueco Mundo. Renji savait qu'il n'avait pas une chance, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le démolissait, le fichait plus bas que terre. Jiruga se tenait en retrait, ne soufflant mot, le regard baissé sur le sol, l'air si coupable que Renji n'eût pas à lui parler pour comprendre.

\- Nous y voilà, murmura Aizen dans un souffle, lui-même ressentant pleinement la solennité du moment, la vivant, à l'unisson avec Renji. Nous voilà rivaux, quand nous aurions pu être amants.

 _Quand tout aurait pu être si simple..._

\- Mieux que rien, cracha le rouge, sur un ton amer et cinglant.

Aizen sourit doucement, avec une complaisance qui signalait que ça tournerait mal. Très mal. Renji ne perdit pas pour autant toute volonté de lutter, mais ses résistances vacillèrent. Sosuke acquiesça d'un air serein.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

Le lieutenant observa son ancien maître, le rictus qu'il combattait et le frémissement de sa main qui se referma sur l'accoudoir de cuir. Ses lèvres ne remuèrent pas, mais il entendit sa voix, juste dans sa tête. " _Même la mort n'est pas une issue. Parce que je ne te laisserai pas mourir._ " Le corps de Renji, qui avait l'impression d'être brusquement retourné des siècles en arrière, se rigidifia au point qu'il ne se crût plus capable de bouger, de fuir. Aizen se leva du siège et inspecta les lieux, pas une expression ne troublant son impassibilité.

\- Pourquoi tenter de le détruire ? s'enquit-il et Renji réalisa tout à coup que le kimono se trouvait à l'exacte place où il l'avait laissé, près du foyer ; il crut devenir dingue.

\- Tu me hantes assez comme ça.

Un léger ricanement passa les lèvres du brun, alors qu'il se mettait à marcher en cercle autour de lui. Renji, sa voix se faisant toujours plus âpre, renchérit avec hargne :

\- Tu me suis jusque dans mon sommeil.

\- Pourquoi serait-ce toujours de ma faute ? rit Aizen.

Sa légèreté fit sortir le rouge de ses gonds. Aizen semblait se moquer de lui, le tourner en ridicule.

\- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt... un combat entre tes vrais désirs et tes devoirs ?

Renji dut s'avouer dérouté. Il peina à articuler.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas de toi. Certainement pas maintenant.

Sosuke sourit d'une manière des plus troublantes.

\- Quel pitoyable mensonge...

\- C'est toi qui est dans le déni. J'dois te le crier ? Je te hais ! Je te veux mort !

Renji, tout en répondant, réfléchissait à un moyen de s'en sortir. Il voulut soudain se ruer vers la porte et appeler à l'aide, mais ses cordes vocales se contractèrent si fort qu'elles manquèrent de se rompre et une masse invisible s'abattit sur lui et le plaqua face contre terre. Il était à la merci de l'incomparable reiatsu d'Aizen. Il essaya d'articuler une insulte, en vain. Ses lèvres étaient comme cousues, scellées. Une rigidité et une froideur cadavériques gagnaient ses membres. Incapable de bouger d'un centimètre, il vit s'avancer vers lui les dizaines de pieds appartenant aux intrus. En tête, approchait Aizen, celui qu'il redoutait le plus.

\- Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point tu m'as déçu.

Aizen se baissa avec une lenteur infinie, tout en songeant à ce qu'il lui infligerait pour soulager sa propre ire.

\- Comprends-moi, Renji-kun. Je reste un homme, vois-tu ? Et il n'y a rien de pire qu'un homme dont l'ego amoureux a été meurtri, acheva-t-il avec un demi-sourire cruel.

Il lui permit de retrouver la capacité de parler. La pesanteur appliquée sur sa langue disparut.

\- Va t'faire foutre, Aizen...

Il cracha sur ses bottes ; il ne pouvait faire mieux au vu de sa position. Un grondement significatif, comme d'une panthère ravie, retentit faiblement, provenant de l'arrière du groupe. Renji ne pouvait cependant apercevoir la face amusée de Grimmjow, qui se fit aussitôt corriger par un regard sévère de la part d'Aizen. A l'opposé, Nnoitra ne réagissait pas, en aucune façon, ni négative, ni positive. Rien de ce qui se passait ne paraissait le toucher. Renji s'était encore trompé de toute évidence. Il pensa à Rukia qui se serait faite un plaisir de le lui balancer en pleine figure, avec sa moue gamine qu'elle prenait quand elle avait raison... Si jamais elle le revoyait vivant. Il en doutait de plus en plus, à chaque seconde qui filait.

Aizen essuya du bout de son pouce la salive qui gouttait. Il la regarda une seconde, puis son regard se reposa sur Renji et le sang du tatoué se glaça. La flamme au coeur des pupilles d'Aizen grandit jusqu'à le brûler. Renji eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir sa main remuer qu'il était projeté hors de la pièce. Il heurta de plein fouet le mur de la salle de bain et dégringola, son crâne cognant contre le rebord des toilettes. Comme un pantin désarticulé, il glissa au sol, une flaque de sang sombre se formant là où sa tête atterrit. Les secondes qui s'ensuivirent, il ne discernait rien clairement. Sa vision était brouillée et son audition, émoussée. Ses doigts raclèrent le sol alors qu'il essayait de prendre prise sur quelque chose pour trouver la force de se relever. A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Zaraki soit encore là pour lui, pour qu'il fasse irruption chez lui sans prévenir. Il n'aurait pas pu le sauver et Aizen l'aurait sans doute tué pour avoir touché celui qu'il considérait comme sien, mais Renji avait si peur qu'il en oubliait ce qu'était l'altruisme. Dans son état de confusion extrême, il entendit comme s'ils étaient très loin les pas de ses ennemis.

Ils ne rentrèrent pas tous dans l'étroite salle de bain, mais Renji discerna les contours du type aux cheveux bleu électrique, qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air un peu effronté, comme s'il l'enjoignait à se rebeller davantage, ainsi que la grande silhouette de Nnoitra, qui le surveillait de son seul oeil. Aizen évidemment était arrivé le premier. Il ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit. Il enfonça sa main dans son épaisse chevelure, ses doigts et les mèches vermeilles s'entremêlant dans une gestuelle très sensuelle en fait, qui contrasta avec la violence glaciale avec laquelle il le releva pour le foutre à genoux et lui plonger la tête dans la cuvette.

Renji qui se noyait déjà dans son propre sang, remontant de manière incontrôlée dans sa gorge, suffoqua. Il percevait les chuchotements d'Aizen, intimes et sadiques.

\- Pauvre Renji-kun... Si naïf... Tu te figurais vraiment que je ne réagirais pas ? Que tu ne me reverrais jamais ?

 _En chair et en os_. Renji crevait de haine. Ses poings se serrèrent de part et d'autre des toilettes ; ses phalanges blanchirent. L'onde rougissait au fur et à mesure que le brun le maintenait dedans. Il le garda ainsi de longues minutes ; Renji crut mourir. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour conserver ses lèvres pincées, mais ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Quand Aizen le sortit enfin, le chopant et le secouant par le cou, il prit une énorme bouffée d'air et toussa bruyamment. Aizen lui laissa croire que c'était terminé, pour subitement l'empoigner de nouveau et recommencer son horrible torture. Renji, juste avant de replonger dans l'eau, eut juste le temps de crier.

\- Aizen ! Arrête !

Le monde tournait autour de lui, alors que l'eau le recouvrait. Tout se dilua peu à peu dans la lumière aveuglante du plafonnier. Encore une bouffée d'oxygène, très brève celle-là, et un nouveau hurlement strident de terreur, avant que ça ne recommence.

\- Je t'en supplie ! Aizen ! Pitié !

Brusquement, un coup retentit contre la porte, dans le hall, provoquant un sursaut de vie, un regain de vigueur et d'espoir chez Renji. Le rouge entrouvrit la bouche, mais la main libre d'Aizen se plaqua dessus, la condamnant au silence. Pire, Gin dégaina et pointa sa gorge de sa lame. Un autre coup, puis un troisième. Aizen fit signe à Gin de dégager et recoinça Renji sous l'eau. L'arrivée de cet homme qui le lui avait volé il y avait des siècles le mettait en rogne ; sa poigne se fit plus dure.

\- Ok, j'pige. Tu veux même plus m'ouvrir.

La voix de Zaraki envoya comme une décharge électrique à Renji. Il trouva la force, en dépit de l'emprise d'Aizen, de s'agripper à la cuvette et d'essayer de s'extraire de l'eau. Sa tentative demeura vaine. Les espadas échangèrent un coup d'oeil, prêts à aller se charger du shinigami au-dehors, mais Aizen les stoppa d'un geste.

\- Laissons-le finir, ricana-t-il tout doucement, se penchant sur Renji. Moi aussi, je suis curieux d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire...

Zaraki ne parlait pas très fort, et il marquait d'inexplicables pauses entre certains mots, comme s'il s'assurait de temps à autre que personne ne le surprendrait en pleine confession honteuse.

\- Quitte à avoir l'air con, autant que ce soit une fois pour toutes. Ecoute, j'ai compris ce qui s'passe. J'vous ai vus au dojo hier. Tu le regardais comme tu me regardais avant. Mais Ren, fais-moi confiance putain... J'le sens pas ce gars.

Nnoitra ne poussa pas le vice jusqu'à sourire, bien que l'envie l'en dévorât. Il l'avait d'une certaine manière emporté sur Kenpachi.

\- Et... tant qu'on y est... la nana de la semaine dernière, j'l'ai pas baisée. J'voulais juste que tu l'crois, parce que j'avais les boules de t'voir bien avec l'autre. C'est trop con, Ren. On s'comporte comme des gamins ; on a passé l'âge... Putain... Rentre. M'oblige pas à te supplier.

Renji n'en perdait pas une miette. Il voulut crier, mais Aizen replongea sa tête et l'eau envahit sa bouche. N'obtenant toujours pas la moindre réponse, Kenpachi finit par rebrousser chemin, s'en retournant à contrecoeur dans sa division. Aizen, parcouru de tremblements imperceptibles de furieuse jalousie, ne se rappela qu'il gardait Renji immergé qu'après près de trois minutes. Il le ressortit aussitôt et le lâcha, le rouge s'affalant, brisé, de l'eau rougeâtre dégoulinant de sa bouche et ses narines.

Une fois qu'il eut regagné un brin de souffle, il laissa échapper un sanglot. Il tapa du poing sur le carrelage, une fois, puis deux. ça n'avait pas de sens ; c'était juste désespéré.

\- Je suis étonné de ton horrible accueil, Renji. Nnoitra nous avait pourtant affirmé que tu étais tolérant et très accommodant.

Renji tâcha de se remettre d'aplomb, mais ses chevilles cédèrent et il retomba sur ses fesses, se sentant affaibli au-delà de l'imaginable. Le reiatsu d'Aizen l'étourdissait. Il trouva la force de s'enquérir, d'une voix molle :

\- Tu vas faire quoi de moi ?

\- Tu t'es comporté comme une sale petite pute avec moi, en choisissant Zaraki...

Il l'incendiait tout en souriant ; la violence de ses mots et de son regard n'en était que plus évidente et rude.

\- Heureusement, je ne suis pas rancunier. Tu manques tant d'affection.

Non. Pas ça. La peur inonda Renji, le paralysant. Il voulut protester, mais Aizen posa son doigt en travers de ses lèvres, lui soufflant de se taire.

\- Mes alliés et moi nous ferons une joie de t'en procurer autant que possible.

Le cerveau du rouge se repassa rapidement ses paroles. Il les analysa, peinant à croire à l'horreur qui l'attendait, et, quand il réalisa, il cessa de fonctionner normalement. Il oublia quel risque encourait ; il agit instinctivement. Soudain, il ne craignait plus de mourir. Il préférait la mort à l'esclavage, surtout celui dont Aizen le menaçait. Il réagit en une fraction de seconde et ce qu'il fit était si inattendu qu'il prît même Aizen de court. Il balança son pied dans une caisse de produits ménagers qui s'envola. Aizen esquiva sans peine, mais un espada à l'air endormi la reçut en pleine face. Renji profita de cette infime diversion pour se ruer sur la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Il arracha la barre métallique servant de porte-serviettes et allait la briser avec, quand il s'arrêta net. Une douleur d'une intensité hors normes parcourait son cerveau et s'étendit à tout son corps, suivant les nerfs. Une souffrance telle qu'elle l'immobilisait. Ses sens défaillaient. Peu à peu, son horizon se restreignait, noircissait.

\- Emmenez-le, commanda Aizen.

Et Renji sentit plus qu'il ne le vit Nnoitra s'approcher de lui pour le ramasser comme un oisillon tombé du nid. Le géant susurra d'une voix inquiétante :

\- M'fausse pas compagnie...

* * *

Le reiatsu d'Aizen perdit graduellement de son emprise sur lui, mais Renji n'en fut libéré que trop tard. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, groggy, éreinté, avec des hématomes un peu partout sur sa peau dénudée, il était allongé à même le sol dans une pièce immaculée comme il n'en avait jamais vue. Bien que faible, ses membres encore engourdis et ses mouvements, incertains, il s'empressa de tâtonner ses jambes, pour constater qu'il portait encore son hakama. Se contenter de le voir n'aurait pas suffi à tuer sa terreur. Il se leva en vacillant sur ses jambes.

Il chancela jusqu'au mur le plus proche, s'en aida pour demeurer debout. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient par bribes. Comme s'ils étaient très lointains, ce qui le dérangea, lui flanqua un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais. Il ne parvint pas à s'en débarrasser. Il n'aurait su déterminer combien de temps passa, au vu de son état encore inconstant et fébrile, mais un arrancar finit par s'introduire dans la pièce. Visiblement, il était chargé de le surveiller. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu'une sorte de flamme dévorante s'alluma en Renji et cette faim, cette brûlure, s'appelait la vengeance. Le shinigami, toujours en s'appuyant, marcha droit sur lui. Il cria, d'une voix éraillée par le temps passé dans le coma.

\- Hé, toi ! s'égosilla-t-il, la face contractée par la colère, le regard fou et agressif. Toi ! Va... Va le chercher ! Va le chercher !

Il avait l'air si furieux que l'arrancar, qui devait être un guerrier sans prétention, s'empressa de filer. Renji utilisa les deux minutes de solitude qui suivirent pour se préparer mentalement à la confrontation prochaine. Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent et laissèrent passer, non seulement Aizen, mais aussi ses suivants shinigamis et ses espadas, Renji émit un grognement significatif. _Non, pas cette fois_. ça ne les regardait pas. Et il devait avouer que le simple fait d'entrevoir Jiruga lui foutait la nausée. Exactement comme avec Zaraki. Peut-être que ce dernier avait vu juste ; Renji était tombé amoureux du quinta. Maintenant, il devait combattre cette passion et l'enterrer jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir du tout, excepté de la rancoeur.

La peur ne l'entravait plus, parce que, à présent, il n'avait plus rien à perdre ; il était si persuadé que tout était perdu, que jamais il ne reverrait le Goteï, voire la lumière du jour, qu'il ne se priverait pas de crier tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Le chien était peut-être un animal errant, une sale bête, mais il pouvait toujours montrer les crocs et s'en servir. Ils comptaient le violer ? Lui passer dessus en file indienne ? Qu'ils essayent seulement...

\- Je... Je les veux dehors ! Dehors ! Surtout lui ! ajouta-t-il, en pointant clairement Nnoitra du doigt.

Il accepta qu'Aizen se rapproche de lui, ce qui étonna ce dernier d'ailleurs. La main du brun pressa son épaule avec fermeté.

\- Renji-kun... Modère tes propos.

Le rouge se détourna pour l'observer, les lèvres entrouvertes, comme prêt à prononcer la pire des insultes ou le plus tendre mot d'amour. Aizen paraissait si assuré, si confiant en ses charmes.

\- Tu mets vraiment trop de gel. ça me dégoûte.

\- Ravi de voir que te retrouver à Las Noches ne t'a pas privé de ton humour.

\- Ce n'en était pas. Je te jure que, si tu t'approches encore, je risque de vomir sur toi.

Renji, dans toute sa splendeur. Aizen n'aurait pas su dire s'il était fou de joie ou absolument furieux. A ce stade, il regretta finalement d'avoir amené ses soldats avec lui, d'autant plus que certains semblaient très intéressés par le spectacle. Personne ne s'adressait au grand jamais aussi vulgairement à Aizen-sama. Ce dernier conseilla d'une voix maîtrisée, non sans peine :

\- Si j'étais toi, Renji, je choisirais très prudemment mes prochains mots.

\- Très bien, rétorqua le rouge et il devait s'avouer surpris de ne pas déjà s'être retrouvé plaqué au sol et passé à tabac. Tu es...

Le sourire mutin qui fendit ses lèvres ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Ichimaru le pressentit ; peut-être que ces mots de trop signeraient son arrêt de mort. Il ne mesurait pas à quel point Aizen tenait à Renji. De plus, il existait des châtiments bien pire que la mort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un pauvre type, asséna enfin Renji. Un pauvre type qui se coiffe comme un chanteur de boys band, alors je te souhaite bien du plaisir avec tout ce...

Il hésita, dardant autour de lui un regard circonspect, sur les arrancars l'environnant et cette salle beaucoup trop blanche et vaste.

\- Cirque. Je ne trouve pas d'autre mot, désolé.

Aizen avait à peine sourcillé, ce qui équivalait déjà à quelque formidable tremblement de terre.

\- Tu avais besoin que quelqu'un te parle comme à une personne normale.

Ce culot. C'était probablement la chose la plus offensante qu'il lui eût été dite. Aizen ? Un être "normal" ? Certainement pas. Dans sa tête, et dans la réalité d'ailleurs, il était tellement, infiniment, plus grandiose que n'importe qui. Sosuke prit sur lui, comme lui seul savait le faire ; il encaissa tout par un léger sourire anodin.

\- Et toi, tu as cruellement besoin que je te rappelle qui dirige ici. C'est amusant de voir que tu oses m'insulter, moi qui pourrais te tuer en moins d'une seconde, alors que tu ne contrariais même pas Zaraki.

Renji répondit du tac-au-tac :

\- Parce que je l'aimais. Je ne le méprisais pas.

Et il fixa Aizen, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Sans se détourner, le brun ordonna à tout le monde de les laisser seuls. Les espadas sortirent, Nnoitra traînant un peu des pieds, mais Renji ne le remarquant pas, beaucoup trop concentré sur Aizen. Comme Ichimaru n'avait pas remué d'un iota, Aizen répéta, sa voix s'affermissant :

\- Tout le monde dehors. Toi inclus, Gin, termina-t-il sur un ton sans équivoque.

Tout ce temps, ni son regard, ni celui de Renji, ne déviait ; ils restaient rivés l'un sur l'autre. Nnoitra ne put s'en empêcher, mais stoppa l'air de rien de l'autre côté, s'accoudant au mur.

\- Jiruga, t'attends quoi ? lui lança Szayel, baladant un regard soupçonneux sur le grand échalas.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un geste vague de la main, en espérant qu'il n'insiste pas et déguerpisse vite fait. Peine perdue. Szayel s'attarda. Il se dirigea même vers lui. Nnoitra émit un sifflement agacé qu'il ignora.

\- Une fois qu'Aizen-sama en aura fini avec lui, il sera cassé. Tu perds ton temps.

Il n'avait pas tort. Pourtant, Nnoitra choisit de patienter. Quitte à ce que fût en vain. Il se demandait ce qu'était cette boule, encore petite mais déjà gênante, qui grossissait comme un cancer dans son estomac. Il avait cette stupide envie d'expliquer son geste à Renji, de justifier sa trahison et le pétrin dans lequel il l'avait fourré. Tout ce qu'il demandait était une poignée de secondes ; il n'avait pas grand chose à confesser.

Le temps lui parut long. A vrai dire, une heure s'était probablement écoulée et il peinait lui-même à croire qu'il ait autant attendu quand un cri retentit. C'était le premier. Tout ce qui était parvenu auparavant à ses oreilles se résumait à des mumures étouffés. La voix qui hurlait appartenait à Renji et elle ne transpirait pas la peur ou la douleur, mais la colère, pure et dure, encore plus féroce qu'à son réveil. Avec les secondes filant, elle prenait des intonations différentes. A la fureur, se mêlait de l'affliction. Nnoitra, intrigué, se rapprocha des portes et tendit l'oreille.

Lorsque le cri et les insultes qui l'accompagnaient moururent, il entendit distinctement Renji s'exclamer, totalement chamboulé :

\- Comment... ?! Comment as-tu pu ?!

Aizen ne dut pas répondre ; Nnoitra ne perçut pas même un murmure de sa part. Renji, en revanche, rugit de nouveau ; il était visiblement sens dessus dessous. Quoi que lui ait révélé Sosuke, ça paraissait l'avoir ravagé, dévasté. **  
**

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as pas protégé ?!

Le hurlement résonna, chaque mur, voûte, le renvoyant en écho. Des bruissements de tissu. Un coup bloqué. La tension montait ; ça commençait à chauffer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Pourquoi t'étais pas là quand j'étais violé ?! Ou quand les gars du quartier me tabassaient ?! Pourquoi ?! T'étais où ?! T'étais où ?!

Aucun son. Pas un signe de la part d'Aizen. Nnoitra se le figura parfaitement immobile et silencieux, scrutant juste Renji de son regard cryptique. Le plus jeune déversait toute sa rage sur lui.

\- T'aurais pu changer ma vie entière ! Me sauver ! Et t'as... t'as rien fait ! Tu m'as regardé souffrir, jour après jour, dans ce district de merde ! Pendant des années et des années, on m'a frappé, on a abusé de moi et toi... Toi, t'as rien fait pour que tout ça s'arrête ! Et... tout ce à quoi tu penses... c'est que j'suis ingrat de pas t'aimer ?!

Il manquait de souffle. Il s'interrompit de lui-même, haletant, sa main fébrile remontant son front transpirant et chassant ses cheveux en arrière. Aizen en profita pour glisser :

\- Je ne pouvais pas te recueillir à cette époque, mais je savais qu'un jour je te sauverais de cette horreur.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu pouvais pas ?! hurla Renji à gorge déployée, l'écho de ses propres cris l'assommant. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait ?!

 _Tu as intérêt d'avoir une excellente raison Sosuke_. Aizen ne répondit pas tout de suite. En fait, il sembla réfléchir une poignée de secondes, comme si un choix s'offrait à lui. Abaraï s'attendait à toutes les réponses imaginables, sauf à celle qu'il lui donna.

\- Je ne voulais pas risquer que tu me voies à jamais comme un père.

 _Et non comme un amant_. Renji en resta bouche bée. Sa mâchoire pendait, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qui... Qui pouvait faire preuve d'un égoïsme aussi monstrueux ? Toute cette souffrance à laquelle il aurait pu être soustrait... Il avait enduré tout ça juste parce que cet enfoiré complètement taré voulait en faire son partenaire. Il trouvait ce type de réactions très exagéré, dans les films qu'il regardait avec ses amis, mais ce qu'il avait entendu lui avait retourné l'estomac. Il vomit. Sûrement la faute à tout ce temps dans le coma et aux émotions beaucoup trop extrêmes qui le tenaillaient.

Aizen, sans se soucier un seul instant de ce qu'il traversait, poursuivait de sa voix monocorde :

\- Je sens, je devine des choses qui n'effleurent même pas les autres. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la seconde où je t'ai vu.

"Amoureux" ? Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Juste de la folie dans sa plus pure forme. Illogique. Renji avait cruellement manqué de chance ; il avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, voilà tout.

\- Dis pas ça ! riposta violemment Renji, terriblement choqué et écoeuré. Je... j'étais un gamin ! Putain, Aizen !

\- J'ai vu qui tu deviendrais. Le jeune homme qui se tient maintenant devant moi. Je l'ai vu dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi.

Le souffle court, Renji esquissa un pas en arrière.

\- C'est... dingue ! T'es dingue ! T'approche pas de moi !

Et il croyait avoir eu peur, bien au chaud chez lui. _C'est juste un malade. Un malade. Comme dans les asiles._ Il se le répéta en essayant de se ressaisir.

\- Crois-moi, dit-il simplement et il étendit sa main ouverte. Aie confiance en moi.

Renji recula. L'éclair qui zébra les yeux du brun fut proprement terrifiant. Son regard s'amincit et il avança d'un pas.

\- J'pensais que t'étais juste un putain de mégalo, un salaud ! Mais... t'es bien pire !

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent légèrement.

\- Tu... ne veux pas de moi ?

Le rouge se savait piégé, mais il secoua frénétiquement la tête.

\- Non...

\- Pourtant... susurra Aizen, son sourire machiavélique s'affinant, tu ne me fuis pas.

Renji vit avec horreur ses propres jambes, ses propres pieds, le porter vers le brun. Il ne lui obéissait plus. Son corps. Il en était dépossédé. Il était sous le contrôle de son bourreau. La sensation d'absolue impuissance instilla en lui un effroi sans bornes.

\- Exactement comme je dirige ton corps, je pourrais diriger ton esprit, Renji. En fait, je pourrais te libérer de tous ces souvenirs qui te rongent.

Il caressa avec une horrible tendresse la joue du plus jeune, qui était arrivé contre son gré tout proche de lui. Renji renifla, se retenant de pleurer et essayant de rappeler sa fureur et son assurance. C'était pire que dans ses rêves. Il ne pouvait même pas échapper à son toucher. Sa nuque était comme emprisonnée dans un carcan d'acier, l'empêchant de reculer ou de détourner la tête. Il utilisa son cerveau, le seul organe apparemment lui appartenant encore. Lui était perdu, mais pas les autres. Il entrevit une opportunité.

\- Si j'accepte que tu effaces ma mémoire, débuta-t-il difficilement, tu en feras autant de ton côté ?

Aizen parut intrigué.

\- Si tu oublies aussi... le conflit... le Hogyoku... tout notre passé, reprit Renji, tâchant de masquer sa répulsion féroce, je resterai avec toi... et je t'aimerai...

Pour Rukia, Ichigo, ses amis, il pourrait supporter ça. Et, sans mémoire, peut-être ne serait-ce pas si terrible qu'il se le figurait ?

\- Nous reprendrons à zéro...

La pression sur son crâne et ses membres diminua jusqu'à se retirer. Il recommençait à peine à respirer, quand, en un éclair, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, Renji-kun ? Je vois clair dans ton pitoyable petit jeu.

Il marcha jusqu'à son corps battu et fracassé.

\- La réponse à ta question est évidemment non. Je ne marchande pas avec toi.

Les doigts tremblants du rouge remontèrent la paroi jusqu'à trouver une encoche et s'appuyèrent dessus pour l'aider à se redresser tant bien que mal.

\- Tu... Arrête... Tu vas me tuer. C'est pas... ce que tu veux, pas vrai...?

Un ricanement narquois agita Aizen.

\- Renji, je te connais par coeur. Tu sous-estimes ta capacité à encaisser. Crois-moi, je sais quand je devrai arrêter.

Il marqua une pause, se contentant de jauger le jeunot, ses sens décelant le nombre exact d'os brisés, les fibres musculaires déchirées.

\- J'ai donné ma réponse, mais pas toi.

\- Non, répliqua aussi fermement que possible le lieutenant. J'ai posé mes conditions. Si tu ne les acceptes pas, ça restera non.

Le déplaisir d'Aizen fut plus qu'évident et Renji eut enfin une petite victoire à savourer. Sosuke plissa les yeux, en affirmant d'une voix qui ne trahissait pas sa déception :

\- Tu as choisi toi-même ton destin. Tâche de t'en rappeler ; je t'ai offert la délivrance, mais tu l'as refusée.

\- J'te ferai pas ce plaisir, enculé...

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Renji poursuivit, le regard vibrant de sa haine radiante :

\- J'suis peut-être pas aussi intelligent que toi, mais je comprends aussi très bien ce que tu projettes. Tu espères me vider la tête, retirer ce qui t'arrange pour me rendre docile !

Il ne prit qu'une seconde pour inhaler un peu d'air et reprendre aussitôt :

\- Aizen, voilà une leçon pour toi : tu ne peux pas tout avoir. Moi, tu ne m'auras pas sans faire des concessions. A toi de voir si tu es prêt à les faire ou pas.

 _Si je dois me souiller, autant que ce soit avec une contrepartie qui vaille le sacrifice_. Pas comme avant. Pas payer pour payer. Plus jamais. Il essayait, tout en sachant que ses mots enrageraient le brun, loin de le convaincre. Jamais il ne s'était vu imposer quoi que ce fût ; il était le maître incontesté et incontestable et il ne tolérerait pas de tels propos, surtout en son fief, de la part d'un prisonnier à sa merci. Il en eut assez. Renji l'aperçut ; ses doigts esquissèrent un signe. Pour lancer un sort et non des moindres. Aussitôt, le rouge bondit, enroula ses jambes autour de son bras et força jusqu'à le tordre. Il écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il seulement pu effleurer Aizen ?

\- Il est aisé de provoquer un contact, n'est-ce pas Renji ?

En un quart de seconde, il le chopait par le cou et ravissait ses lèvres. Renji se débattit comme un forcené. Toutefois, après quelques secondes, il lui sembla que toutes ses forces le quittaient et il se contenta de subir, allant même jusqu'à réciproquer le baiser, au terme d'une brève minute. Aizen ricana doucement contre sa bouche, Renji regagnant illico ses esprits et rompant le baiser.

\- T'as usé de ton reiatsu !

\- Non, Renji. Pas une seconde. Tu es juste attiré par...

\- Le pouvoir, compléta-t-il, le coupant net. J'ai... Je crois que c'est ça. Parce que j'ai toujours pensé que moi-même je ne serai jamais puissant.

Il avait toujours été naturellement vers des hommes de pouvoir, matures, beaucoup plus vieux que lui, avec des personnalités encore plus dominantes que la sienne, qui, finalement, se complaisait dans la soumission. Pire, des hommes qui n'étaient pas que des guerriers, mais aussi des pères la plupart du temps. Isshin, Zaraki... Un instant, la pensée atroce qu'Aizen fût finalement celui qui collait le mieux au profil, qui lui conviendrait parfaitement, parce qu'il l'avait perçu comme un père, parce qu'il était le plus formidable combattant de tous les temps, lui traversa la tête. Il la chassa, la désintégra sur-le-champ. Il n'avait pas le droit tout bonnement de l'avoir, rien qu'un moment. Il se détourna pour échapper au regard équivoque d'Aizen, sous lequel la culpabilité le lézardait.

 _Non. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait. Jamais_.

\- Assez joué, Renji. Tu es ici pour une seule raison et il est temps que tu te mettes au travail, déclara Sosuke, avec un détachement inhumain, étranger à tout sentiment qui étreignait sa proie.

\- J'ai dit non ! s'écria Renji, reprenant du poil de la bête.

Comme Aizen avançait toujours vers lui, son attitude de plus en plus entreprenante et agressive, il commença à courir vers les portes, soudainement trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Aizen, invincible, capable de commander le moindre de ses muscles, de ses nerfs et tendons. ça le rendait fou. Il essaya de ramper, pendant que, lentement, le brun le rattrapait et, finalement, le relevait en le soulevant par le cou.

\- Personne... ne me résiste... souffla-t-il, ses poings se refermant sur sa gorge.

Et Renji trouva sa voix plus rauque, changée ; ce n'était pas l'oeuvre du désir. Non, il y avait... quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui alarma le rouge, qui lui chuchotait qu'il ne pourrait plus du tout y échapper.

\- C'est un honneur pour toi que je t'ai choisi.

Renji entrevit alors quelque chose, un détail infime, mais qui le paralysa. Une fissure dans la peau d'Aizen, sur son front, comme si le derme allait s'ouvrir, se déchirer en deux. Et, au coeur de la petite faille, il y avait ce petit cercle blanc qui remuait. Comme une pupille. Le cri partit sans qu'il s'en rende seulement compte. Il hurla de toutes ses forces. ça ne perturba en rien Aizen, mais ce qui se produisit ensuite par contre le stoppa. Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée.

\- Il y a un problème, Aizen-sama ?

 _Nnoitra_... Renji demeura pantois. Il contempla son inattendu sauveur, qui pourrait néanmoins se changer en un autre tortionnaire ; ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le quinta, quant à lui, évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Aizen, dont la figure s'était parfaitement recomposée, la fissure se refermant, fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème Jiruga ? De quel droit te permets-tu de nous interrompre ?

\- J'ai entendu un hurlement...

\- Qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas le mien.

La tension était palpable. La vie de Nnoitra était en jeu. A cause de cette minuscule intervention. Il était remplaçable, comme tout être ici. Une marionnette entre les mains avides d'Aizen ; un jouet qu'on pouvait balancer à la poubelle sans état d'âme. Et, malgré sa trahison, Renji aurait détesté le voir exécuté sous ses yeux. Il cherchait un moyen de détourner l'attention de Sosuke, quand celui-ci lâcha :

\- Tu vas conduire notre "invité" à sa nouvelle chambre.

Renji le vit porter brièvement sa main à son torse. L'espada s'inclina, mais, quand Aizen passa près de lui, quittant la salle, il lui envoya une violente décharge qui le fit ployer. Le géant tomba à genoux, son corps encore parcouru d'éclairs, son souffle coupé.

\- Et ne t'avise plus de recommencer, murmura Aizen, sur un ton affable qui était en réalité très intimidant.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui et Renji et Nnoitra se retrouvèrent face à face. Seuls l'un avec l'autre. L'espada l'observait, se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ce n'était pas un combat ; le but n'était pas de s'entredéchirer, encore moins de s'entretuer. Comme Renji ne remuait pas, il fit le premier pas. Il s'avança et stoppa à un mètre de lui, gardant ses distances.

\- Je...

\- Tais-toi, trancha Renji, le visage toujours baissé ; il n'avait pas bougé du tout depuis le départ de Sosuke. Je t'ai sauvé d'un taré et, toi, tu me jettes en pâture à un autre.

Jiruga fixait toujours obstinément Renji, avec une neutralité troublante. Il rompit soudain le silence qui s'était instauré.

\- Je ne voulais pas rentrer sans toi. Je te l'avais dit ; j'aime vivre avec toi.

Comme avec un animal de compagnie, un servant. Renji ne rétorqua rien ; il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. Il aurait eu plus de succès à argumenter avec un mur. Tout ce qu'il dirait, l'espada l'oublierait probablement immédiatement ; ça ne ferait aucune différence. Nnoitra, qui espérait tirer une réaction de lui, se renfrogna. Une moue furieuse sur sa bouche tordue, il lui fit signe de le suivre.

* * *

 _Un énorme chapitre du coup xD_

 _Ce chapitre-là était bourré de clins d'oeil aux autres fics (l'allusion à Grimmjow ; les parties avec Aizen évidemment). Pour ceux qui suivent La mémoire en lambeaux, ça signifie du coup que les aveux d'Aizen n'y étaient que "partiellement" vrais, puisqu'il était en réalité "intéressé" dès le départ et qu'il n'a en réalité jamais souhaité se poser en père pour Renji. Si vous prenez les trois fics, Aizen est l'élément qui ne change pas si je puis dire. **  
**_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Au fond de l'impasse  
**

Elle courait après lui, redoublant de vitesse, mais, avec ses longues jambes et sa plus haute taille, il la distançait à vue d'oeil. Ils divaguaient, les pieds nus, dans la boue puante des allées du 78ème district.

\- Allez ! Rukia-chan ! la nargua le gamin insolent, dont les cheveux rouges flottaient déjà dans le vent comme un étendard.

Sa voix fluette, essoufflée, lui répondit.

\- Attends-moi, Renji-kun ! Me laisse pas derrière !

Elle le grondait presque, mais il s'en gaussa et fila de plus belle. Il bondit par-dessus une carriole renversée en travers du chemin et chipa au passage un morceau de pain, sous les nuées d'invectives des marchands. Agile comme un singe. Il rit avec désinvolture et déguerpit, quittant l'avenue principale et obliquant sur la droite. Le passage se resserrait. Il louvoya entre les catins et leurs clients tous amochés. Les lampions accrochés aux fils tendus entre les barraques sales tanguaient, agités par le vent nocturne, et leurs rayons oscillaient, éclairant tantôt une face, tantôt une autre, la précédente sombrant immanquablement dans l'obscurité. Plus loin, des hommes se battaient, dans un coin sombre. Leurs insultes résonnaient dans le cul-de-sac. Heureusement, ce n'était pas là que le garçon se rendait. Il rentrait à leur repaire, à lui et à ses amis, tous comme lui, des enfants abandonnés, livrés à eux-mêmes, qui s'étaient regroupés pour s'efforcer de survivre dans ce milieu hostile. L'union faisait la force.

Il connaissait ces rues comme sa poche, pour y avoir vécu toute sa sordide, encore jeune, existence. Ici, les enfants pouvaient s'estimer heureux s'ils survivaient jusqu'à leurs quinze ans. Renji avoisinait la dizaine et il se sentait déjà vieux et épuisé. Il n'en demeurait pas moins dynamique et plein d'espoir, mais les instants pendant lesquels il se permettait ainsi de redevenir un enfant et de s'amuser, sans arrière-pensée, étaient rares. Il détalait à toute allure, quand un grognement provenant du fond d'une ruelle le fit s'arrêter. Il en entendait un bon million par jour, ceux des bêtes errantes, ceux des hommes en colère, se bagarrant en poussant leurs jurons de charretier, mais celui-là était différent. Il n'avait jamais rien écouté de tel. Ce n'était pas animal ; ce n'était pas humain. C'était autre chose.

Le gamin ne s'engagea pas tout de suite dans l'impasse. Il savait combien elle était redoutée par les enfants. Très serrée comme elle l'était, il était aisé d'en bloquer l'unique accès, une fois que le proie s'y était logée. Il déglutit avec peine, tiraillé entre sa curiosité puérile et sa raison. Le grondement retentit de nouveau, ne laissant plus de place au doute. Aucun homme ne pouvait émettre un son pareil. C'était féral et haletant à la fois, possédant quelque chose de bestial, mais de léger et nuancé. Le garçon esquissa un premier pas. Pas de lumière ici. L'obscurité était totale. La situation était doublement dangereuse. Il poursuivit néanmoins de s'enfoncer dans le noir. Ses yeux s'habituant aux ténèbres, il entrevit bientôt les contours d'un corps inhumain immense. C'était tout blanc, comme un ange. Excepté que la face sans nez avait été comme baignée dans l'encre la plus noire. ça avait des ailes, énormes, repliées, avec ce qui paraissait des yeux, l'observant. L'enfant cligna des yeux, à la fois émerveillé et stupéfié. Quoi que ce fût en tout cas, ça avait totalement conscience de sa présence et ça le regardait, de ses trois yeux immaculés s'ouvrant dans sa figure. Ce qui s'avéra de très longs cheveux bruns dégoulinait de part et d'autre de son crâne jusque sur le sol détrempé et crasseux.

\- T'es quoi ? s'enquit l'enfant, avec une candeur toute enfantine.

Ce n'était pas humain et, paradoxalement, pour cette raison précise, ça lui faisait beaucoup moins peur ; il avait appris à la dure que les hommes et femmes arpentant le Rukongaï pouvaient se montrer plus dangereux que les monstres peuplant ses songes d'enfant.

\- T'es un ange ? s'écria subitement le mioche, mais un large sourire éclatant illumina son visage taché et porteur de quelques ecchymoses, d'âges variés, si bien que certaines verdissaient ou jaunissaient, tandis que d'autres étaient encore bleuâtres.

Il paraissait surexcité à cette idée. La chose ne répondit pas, mais il aurait juré l'entendre ricaner, amusée. Le petit repartit avec fougue :

\- Ou alors t'es un démon !

Le monstre, qui respirait bruyamment, se contenta de le scruter, sans répondre. Renji serra ses petits poings, complètement fasciné par sa découverte incroyable. Il en oubliait toute crainte ou réserve.

\- J'ai trouvé un vrai démon ! C'est trop cool ! Les autres m'croiront jamais !

La chose l'observait toujours attentivement et l'enfant reporta également toute son attention sur elle, si bien qu'ils se dévisagèrent longuement, en silence. La bête ou quoi que ce fût n'émettait plus qu'un long sifflement très bas, rappelant le vent chantant en s'insinuant dans un minuscule orifice. Bien qu'elle fût accroupie et pliée pour tenir dans cette ruelle minuscule, elle faisait bien près de trois mètres et dépassait largement le petit enfant qui, pourtant, s'agenouilla aussi. Les pupilles blêmes de l'être vibrèrent insensiblement, alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, le gamin étendit sa main vers lui. Elle était ouverte, tendue.

\- Moi, c'est Renji. Tu veux être mon ami ?

Un crissement le fit frissonner. Il discerna les contours d'une immense pointe noire tracer un sillon dans le sol. Ce ne fut pas cette "main" que le monstre approcha de la sienne. La lame retourna dans l'ombre, tandis que s'avançait une main griffue, aux doigts allongés et englués dans un fluide noir. Cette main-là approcha celle de l'enfant, toujours offerte, et elle la saisit avec une douceur inattendue. La main menue s'arracha à la sienne bien trop tôt et elle pointa sa figure. La créature se pencha gentiment, permettant ainsi à l'enfant de l'examiner de plus près.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas de lèvres ? ça fait mal ? fit le petit, tout en tapotant ses gros crocs apparents.

Le monstre ailé se montra patient. Ils durent passer près d'une demi-heure dans la ruelle, l'enfant l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures, ébloui. Le charme ne faiblissait pas. Au contraire, il s'intensifiait. Renji était subjugué par le fait qu'un être puisse vivre avec trois larges trous dans sa poitrine et son ventre, mais aussi par les crânes glauques, aveugles, à la pointe des articulations épaisses des ailes. Il était fou de joie que cette créature si fantastique soit son nouvel ami.

Au bout d'un moment, la chose écarta sans rudesse sa main et commença à se relever, en prenant ses précautions pour ne pas le toucher et le faire tomber. Renji, du haut de son petit mètre trente, essaya vainement de la retenir. Il s'accrocha à l'un de ses étrange tentacules tombant de ses ailes.

\- Non ! Pars pas ! Me laisse pas ici !

Les yeux blafards, à peine veinés, revinrent sur lui. Renji se sentit soudainement insignifiant, comme une minuscule particule sur le point de se faire écraser. La bête géante reposa un genou à terre. Le gamin trouva cette posture bizarre ; elle lui rappelait le noble chevalier s'agenouillant face à la princesse dans le ridicule livre de conte de fées qu'il avait dérobé pour l'offrir à Rukia. Les dents si immenses et pointues se séparèrent et les filaments de chair reliant encore les mâchoires se tendirent. Une longue langue violette, sombre, s'agita.

\- On se reverra... Renji.

* * *

\- Tu devrais lui céder.

Renji se figea, ses articulations craquant alors qu'il serrait intensément les poings. _Comment oses-tu ? Après ce que tu m'as fait... Tout est de ta faute._ Ils étaient là, dans cette immense chambre insensée, avec toujours ce blanc obsédant partout. Tout dans le mobilier était immaculé. Et Nnoitra, dans son uniforme, ne s'en détachait que par sa chevelure noir de jais. Sa gigantesque carcasse projetait une ombre aux allures de grand diable sur le plancher, blanc lui aussi, alors même qu'il n'avait pas prononcé ces fameux mots, "Santa Teresa". Renji avait la gorge nouée, de rage contre lui. Son regard en aurait transpercé plus d'un, mais Jiruga, expert en la matière, demeura de marbre. Au fond, peut-être commençait-il à comprendre ?

\- Si tu comptes plaider sa cause... tu peux ficher le camp ! le rabroua férocement Renji.

Loin de s'effacer, Nnoitra fit un pas en avant, les traits crispés. Il renchérit, de sa voix sifflante :

\- Si tu respires encore à l'heure qu'il est, c'est uniquement parce qu'il le veut bien !

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe sur Renji, parce qu'ils étaient vrais. Il empoigna à pleines mains la table de chevet. Pendant une seconde, Nnoitra crut qu'il allait la lui balancer. Mais le meuble ne fit que le frôler et se fracassa contre le mur. Brusquement, le shinigami hors de lui se mit à hurler et à briser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. A chaque geste qu'il faisait, des gouttes de sang giclaient sur les parois et le sol, s'étalant ensuite en traînées écarlates sur ce pur blanc. Comme du sang sur la neige.

\- Je veux sortir !

Il faisait un tel tapage que Nnoitra finît par intervenir. Quand il voulut se ruer sur les portes, il l l'attrapa par le poignet, l'arrêtant si brutalement que Renji crût un instant que son bras resterait dans sa main, arraché. Il ne soupçonnait pas cette force extraordinaire chez l'espada. Maintenant, il réalisait qu'il avait toujours retenu ses coups avec lui. Renji bascula en arrière ; son dos heurta le sol de plein fouet et il se retrouva allongé par terre, le souffle coupé. Haletant, les yeux grand ouverts, il fixa le plafond. _C'est pas une question de malchance. C'est moi. Pourquoi j'suis accro à la merde comme ça ?_

La longue figure de Nnoitra apparut dans son champ de vision. La mante était penchée sur lui. Renji, hésitant, leva sa main vers lui, comme pour toucher son visage. Mais il la ramena quasi-aussitôt à lui. Il s'était revu enfant ; il s'était rappelé quelqu'un d'autre, quelque chose d'autre plutôt. Il sourcilla, frissonna et redressa le buste, tout en demeurant au sol. "Le démon". Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Ce genre de rencontre ne s'oubliait pas. Jamais. Personne ne l'avait cru quand il était rentré parmi les siens, même pas Rukia. Ils avaient tous dit qu'il crânait, fabulait. ça avait foutu Renji en rogne ; c'était comme s'ils lui avaient nié tout intérêt, comme s'ils l'estimaient si minable qu'une créature si formidable ne pouvait s'intéresser à lui. Leur réaction lui avait labouré le coeur, mais pas autant que la disparition du démon. Il lui avait menti. Ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. _J'étais qu'un môme débile_. C'était si ancien ; même en s'y efforçant, il peinait à se souvenir de comment son "ami" était exactement, en détail. Il se remémorait les grandes ailes, le corps blanc et la face noire. Des réminiscences très bancales. Cependant, il se remémorait l'exacte sensation de cette main tenant la sienne. Renji ferma les yeux. _Même toi, tu m'as abandonné..._

\- Shinigami ! Hey ! T'as définitivement perdu la tête, ne ?

Le lieutenant laissa échapper un drôle de rire.

\- Tu sais... que mon premier amour... était un hollow ?

L'amour, dans sa conception enfantine, dépourvu de tout vice ; l'amour le plus parfait. Il secoua la tête, toujours en riant d'une voix basse et cassée, mais pas triste.

\- Ironique...

\- Pourquoi j'devrais en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? rétorqua méchamment Nnoitra, avec cette rudesse qui le caractérisait ; néanmoins, il ne partit pas et s'assit sur le matelas.

Renji se releva en calculant le moindre de ses mouvements, assez lentement. Puis, Nnoitra le défiant du regard, il prit place à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- J'te hais, cracha-t-il enfin.

\- T'en as pas l'air, répartit le quinta, avec un regard en coin.

\- Parce que je réalise que ce serait inutile. Ce serait du pareil au même pour toi.

\- En effet... ricana Nnoitra, mais sur un ton et avec un regard qui intriguèrent Renji, car ils semblaient lui signifier le contraire.

Un silence s'instaura, bien trop désagréable pour que Renji le supportât plus d'une minute.

\- Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis mon arrivée ?

\- Une semaine, jour pour jour, annonça l'espada, d'une voix banale, alors que la nouvelle ébranlait Renji.

\- Une semaine ? répéta-t-il, éberlué, et il songea à l'état dans lequel ses amis et Zaraki devaient se trouver.

Zaraki. Il se souciait peut-être vraiment de lui après tout.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça... murmura le rouge, dans un souffle entrecoupé de hoquets nerveux.

Ce n'était pas une question, plus une plainte. Jiruga darda un regard acéré sur lui, ne trahissant pas une once de culpabilité.

\- Aizen-sama t'aurait récupéré un jour ou l'autre. Autant que tu t'y fasses, tu lui appartiens. Le plus tôt tu te seras fait à l'idée que tu ne peux rien contre lui, le mieux ce sera.

Le désespoir, dans toute sa magnificence. La vie comme un long corridor avec une seule et unique issue. L'absence de choix. Renji commençait à comprendre ce qui rongeait Nnoitra, petit à petit. Et le pouvoir était la petite lueur qu'il croyait voir, pour se sortir de là. Le quinta se détourna soudain ; sans doute n'était-il pas si insensible à cette haine corrosive dans les yeux du shinigami. Il se tut une seconde, avant de reprendre d'une voix étranglée et aigre :

\- Si tu cesses de lutter, ça s'arrangera. ça s'arrêtera.

 _Les cauchemars ; l'oppression constante_. Nnoitra, toujours le dos tourné, la voix glaciale, poursuivit lentement, en se souvenant de la moindre seconde de ces moments :

\- Je t'entendais... toutes les nuits. Tu criais... Tu ne pouvais pas lui échapper.

C'était sans fin. Nnoitra percevait ses exclamations terrorisées depuis sa chambre, au rez-de-chaussée. Parfois, le lendemain, Renji se souvenait de son songe et, ces matins-là, il était morose, réservé, extrêmement mal à l'aise et fuyant, comme un animal apeuré. D'autres fois, il n'en gardait aucun souvenir, comme si Aizen, pris d'un accès de bonté, avait choisi d'épargner sa journée. Jiruga n'était pas dupe ; toutes ces fois où Renji ne se rappelait de rien, Aizen avait dû lui infliger des sévices tels que lui-même estimait préférable que le rouge n'en garde aucune trace. Incroyablement, Sosuke avait bien plus d'emprise sur Renji qui était au Goteï que sur n'importe qui à Las Noches. Parce qu'il voulait Renji et qu'il l'avait décrété. Point final.

Renji le regardait toujours, abattu et ébahi. Tellement déçu de lui. Quand trouverait-il enfin cette personne qui se soucierait de ce qu'il ressentait lui, qui ne le relèguerait pas au second plan ?

\- Je croyais que tu me voulais pour toi seul.

\- C'est une chose impossible ; je l'ai vite compris, répondit Nnoitra avec un ricanement amer.

Abaraï n'était certainement pas prêt de lui pardonner sa trahison, mais qu'il l'ait fait dans cette optique, dans l'idée de lui épargner une souffrance perpétuelle qu'il estimait vaine, changeait légèrement la donne. Non sans embarras, il posa sa main sur celle du géant. Le malaise de ce dernier dut être plus violent encore, car il retira la sienne derechef, tournant son regard foudroyant de colère sur lui. Il se sentait offensé ; Renji le lut dans son oeil.

\- Il n'y a pas... de mal à se montrer doux parfois.

\- Et baisser sa garde ? De quel monde tu viens ?! riposta l'espada, le bombardant de sa rage comme s'il l'avait horriblement insulté.

\- Tu sais parfaitement de quel monde je viens ! se récria le shinigami, le fixant et se confrontant à sa brûlante ire. Et ce monde est bien pire que tout ce que tu as pu connaître, espada !

Tous deux avaient bondi sur leurs pieds. L'oeil du grand maigre s'affina ; son regard se fit rapace et inquisiteur. Il commença à tourner autour du shinigami. Nnoitra ne possédait pas ce qu'on appelait une belle gueule, mais il avait assurément quelque chose d'attirant. Il se rendait plus ignoble qu'il l'était en réalité ; c'était en tout cas ce que Renji pensait. En tout cas, son étrange charme marchait sur lui. Plus basiquement, le rouge avait toujours aimé les hommes de grande taille et Nnoitra, de ce côté-là, battait absolument tous les records. Il n'avait pas ce côté un peu lourd de Zaraki ; il était musclé, tout en restant fin. Renji décida qu'il adorait ça chez lui. Il rompit le contact visuel. Il devait le tabasser et, en posant les yeux sur lui, tout ce qui lui venait se résumait à du sexe. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir, à tête reposée.

\- Sors... S'il te plaît, rectifia-t-il rapidement. Je voudrais... être seul...

 _Comme si j'allais t'obéir..._ A la place, le quinta se rapprocha de lui, son sourire immense grandissant encore et encore. Pendant une seconde, Renji crut qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées et se riait de lui et de ses ridicules fantasmes si humains. Phalange par phalange, les longs doigts de l'espada s'appliquèrent sur son torse et, une fois que sa main fut entièrement en contact avec sa peau, il le repoussa avec brutalité.

\- Toi, "seul" ? ricana la face de serpent, d'une voix empreinte de dédain, mais aussi de luxure. Toi qu'est pas capable de t'tenir debout sans un mec pour t'épauler ?

Il n'avait pas tort. Renji n'avait jamais été vraiment seul. Jusque dans les heures les plus sombres de son existence, il avait eu des amis à ses côtés. La solitude, par contre, Nnoitra, lui, la connaissait par coeur. Seul au commencement ; seul parmi les autres.

\- T'as pas le droit... de me dire ça... se défendit pitoyablement Renji, tendu.

\- J'suis pas tes potes shinigamis ! J'suis pas là pour t'sourire juste pour t'rassurer, quand c'est la merde autour !

Il existait entre eux, depuis le tout premier regard, ce phénomène bizarre d'attraction et de répulsion s'alternant et qui laissait penser qu'ils auraient pu s'entretuer un jour, alors que la veille ils faisaient encore l'amour. C'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient jamais réellement se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Révolté, surtout par la véracité de ses propos, Renji haussa le ton.

\- Peut-être que t'as raison ! s'écria-t-il et il voulut se rapprocher, mais Nnoitra le lui déconseilla d'un coup d'oeil acrimonieux.

ça ne l'arrêta pas cependant. Il cria de plus belle.

\- Peut-être qu'au final je suis faible, parfaitement faible, et que je ne fais que répéter que je suis fort à la face de tout le monde pour le masquer ! Comme toi d'ailleurs ! Tu le fais si bien !

Nnoitra serra si fort les dents qu'un grincement intense et strident retentit. En un quart de seconde, il avait été comme fiévreux, puis glacé jusqu'aux os. Un voile était tombé sur son oeil. Il n'allait pas laisser cette injure impunie. Dans un coin de sa tête, il craignait que quiconque, passant devant la chambre, ait pu entendre Renji. Si tel avait été le cas, il se serait vu contraint d'assassiner le tatoué, pour conserver intact son honneur.

\- J'suis pas faible ! Comment t'oses nous comparer... salope !

\- T'es qu'un bébé ! Vous tous, les espadas ! Vous connaissez rien à rien ! C'est facile de se battre avec une épée face à quelqu'un dont on se fiche royalement ! ça n'est pas pareil d'affronter jour après jour une personne qu'on aime ! De toute manière, aussi doués que vous soyez tous, vous avez tous subi un putain de lavage de cerveau !

Renji baissa les yeux, honteux ; lui-même réalisait qu'il en avait beaucoup trop dit. Il maudit son caractère trop impétueux et sanguin. Il avait craché tout ça à la face de Jiruga sans la moindre précaution, sans une once de tact. Pire, il regrettait d'ores et déjà certains mots amplement exagérés. L'absence totale de réaction du géant n'annonçait rien de bon d'ailleurs.

\- Merde... Nnoitra, j'suis...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Deux mains agrippèrent son cou. Renji se débattit, ce qui conduisit l'espada à forcer de plus en plus sur sa trachée comprimée. Ses mains convulsant s'accrochèrent aux épaules aigües. Sans y prendre garde, ils tirèrent tous les deux dans la même direction, Nnoitra serrant si fort, appuyant avec tant de hargne qu'il le poussait en arrière, et Renji, le retenant sans le vouloir, simplement parce qu'il s'y accrochait comme à la vie. Ils dérapèrent. La pression sur la gorge un peu marbrée de Renji diminua, Nnoitra surpris. Renji se prépara à heurter rudement le sol de marbre et à finir écrasé sous le quinta. Pourtant, il atterrit sur quelque chose d'infiniment plus mou et confortable.

Le shinigami reprit son souffle. L'air circula de nouveau dans ses poumons. Quand il s'enhardit à relever les yeux, Nnoitra le contemplait, en arrêt, comme s'il attendait qu'il lui fasse un signe. Lui qui gueulait tant, insultait à tour de bras, était incroyablement silencieux avec Renji. Celui-ci, peu importait ses aventures passées, ne savait comment réagir, parce que, quoi qu'il fît, il ne pouvait prédire comment Nnoitra l'interpréterait. Il ne détenait qu'une certitude et elle ne valait sûrement que pour cette seconde précise ; il était à sa place, tout de suite. Dans une heure, dans une minute, ce ne serait peut-être plus pareil.

Renji était resté silencieux et inexpressif plus longtemps qu'il le supposait ; impatient, le quinta prit finalement les devants. Sa main glissa derrière la tête de Renji, la surélevant et la rapprochant vivement de la sienne. Renji allait protester, quand trois doigts glissèrent dans sa bouche pour la maintenir ouverte. Trop abasourdi pour réagir, il vit s'insinuer l'immense langue de Nnoitra dans son orifice. La scène était si étrange, si éloignée des baisers qu'il connaissait, qu'il se raidit, impressionné et pas de la bonne manière. C'était brutal et malhabile, comme une couleuvre se faufilant à l'intérieur de lui et louvoyant vers sa gorge. La langue tapa contre sa glotte. Il se sentit malade.

Mais il n'osait pas le stopper, le repousser. Pas par peur de représailles, mais par crainte de le blesser, de meurtrir son ego si fragile en réalité. Il tint bon, pendant que le membre s'agitait au fond de sa gorge, progressant, comme un tentacule l'explorant. Soudain, la langue donnant un coup trop appuyé dans la luette, un rush d'acide gastrique remonta tout droit de son estomac. Nnoitra se retira aussitôt et Renji toussa, un peu de suc dégoulinant de sa bouche. Rien à voir avec les premiers baisers idéaux des films. Nnoitra eut la décence de patienter, le temps que Renji se remette. Qu'il ait craché des jus intestinaux ne paraissait pas le gêner du moins du monde. Aussitôt que la quinte de Renji se fût tue, sa bouche recouvrit la sienne. La langue revint, mais ne força plus le passage. Renji apprécia l'attention, aussi mince fût-elle. Rompant subitement le baiser, Nnoitra susurra à son oreille :

\- Tu veux voir ce que cette langue pourrait t'faire plus bas ?

Un frisson explicite parcourut Renji des pieds à la tête, jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Il lui semblait que ses joues flambaient. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu ce jeunot timide, à l'aube de sa première relation consentie.

\- Le... colibri ? murmura-t-il, comme s'ils étaient un couple d'adolescents pouvant être pris en flagrant délit à tout instant ; c'était presque le cas, après tout, à cause d'Aizen.

Nnoitra éclata d'un rire narquois, en entendant ce nom si enjolivé et imagé pour un acte sexuel considéré si impie et licencieux.

\- Alors ? Tu veux t'faire ramoner ?

Renji frémit d'anticipation, tout en secouant négativement la tête. Tout simplement, parce qu'il ne pouvait céder, malgré toute l'envie qui le submergeait.

\- On arrête ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?! répliqua l'espada, visiblement très contrarié ; la large bosse dans son pantalon ne laissait aucun doute quant à la raison.

\- Parce que je ne vais certainement pas te céder après ce que tu m'as fait ! Que tu crois avoir agi dans mon intérêt ou non !

\- Tss ! siffla Jiruga, entre ses dents serrées, et il se leva du lit, extrêmement agacé.

Renji, tout aussi excité que lui, essayait de raisonner et gardait ses distances, histoire de ne pas encore changer d'avis. Les revirements arrivaient trop souvent. Nnoitra se dirigea vers la porte, sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Dommage... lâcha-t-il, d'une voix mauvaise. Les fracciones sont moins bandants que toi.

\- Va te taper qui tu veux ! Je m'en moque !

Un mensonge. Renji aurait cru que Nnoitra, beaucoup trop centré sur lui-même, n'y verrait que du feu, qu'il trouverait dans ses mots un énième argument en faveur de cette théorie du complot qu'il semblait nourrir, comme si le monde entier ne désirait que le ridiculiser, comme s'il était la cible à abattre. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il discerna la vérité.

\- J'mens tellement moi-même... et tu crois m'tromper... avec ça ?

 _Tes mots sonnent faux_. Déstabilisé, Renji rétorqua d'une voix acide, pour masquer le trouble :

\- Tu as... d'autres confessions à faire ?

\- J'ai pas recommencé à manger pour revenir ici, dans cette merde ; j'me suis accroché, parce que je voulais te connaître.

Aussi romantique que cela aurait pu sonner, ça ne l'était définitivement pas. L'attitude du quinta paraissait au contraire plutôt menaçante. Renji, le buste à peine surélevé, toujours allongé sur l'immense lit, peinait à respirer avec cette chape de plomb qui s'était brutalement abattue sur lui. Le sang avait fui ses joues, le laissant livide. Tous ses instincts les plus primaires lui hurlaient de foutre le camp. Mais il restait là, pétrifié. De plus, quelque chose lui disait que Jiruga avait bloqué les portes. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de les barrer de son corps.

\- J'avais un pressentiment, Renji, depuis le début. Et j'avais pas tort.

 _Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux_. Son regard erra sur le shinigami déboussolé. La rapidité et la façon dont Nnoitra était passé de ce sourire charmeur, bien qu'un peu dingue, à cet air lugubre, l'égarait. Plus encore que ses paroles pourtant des plus dérangeantes ou que sa voix basse, traîtresse et si sincère tout à la fois.

\- Le désespoir te consume. Ton passé te bouffe petit à petit. Il n'y aura jamais de salvation, ni pour moi, ni pour toi. Les raisons sont peut-être différentes, mais le résultat est le même... Tous tes sourires sont faux. Tu les forces. Chaque fois que tu relèves la tête, pour paraître fier, ça te demande un effort de plus. Les autres, ils ne voient rien. Tes amis, ton capitaine...

Et, pourtant, Nnoitra, lui, le voyait. Pleinement. Comme un phare au milieu de la nuit. La marque du Désespoir ancrée bien profondément dans son derme. Renji perdait pied, pour de bon. Il chercha à se justifier, à se défendre, en vain.

\- Non, je... je m'efforce... d'être heureux.

\- Tu devrais pas à avoir le faire. Le problème est : t'es faible, trop faible pour te relever. T'accumules sur tes épaules chaque truc qui t'est arrivé, sans jamais te décharger de rien. Tu vas bientôt t'écrouler. Tu continueras pas tout seul.

Le shinigami ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait. Pendant ce baiser, il y avait moins d'une minute, il avait cru que le quinta tenait à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et voilà qu'il lui balançait ces horreurs en pleine figure, sans aucune compassion, sans la moindre pitié.

\- Putain, tu dois vraiment me détester pour me descendre en permanence comme ça !

\- Non, justement, rétorqua-t-il, sur un ton tranchant, comme la lame d'un rasoir qui aurait égorgé Renji. Tu crois vraiment que j'irais lécher le cul de n'importe qui ? Que j'demanderais son avis à un fraccion pour l'niquer ?

Tout juste. Renji le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Nnoitra, si silencieux avec lui, toutes ces semaines au Goteï, mais si bruyant et immonde ici, à Las Noches, avec quiconque croisait sa route. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, durant toute cette période d'observation, en captivité.

\- T'as bien résisté, reconnut le quinta, mais là...

 _T'es à bout de forces ; t'es fini_. Il n'eut pas à les prononcer ces mots honnis ; Renji les lut dans son regard, comme il aurait survolé son épitaphe.

\- Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne ce que je ressens...

\- Peut-être, répliqua Nnoitra, avec un regard agressif, mais j'ai fait le choix de devenir fort et de tous les écraser, alors que, toi, tu joues les gentils et tu finis piétiné par tout le monde. Aizen-sama veut t'aider, mais tu laisseras absolument personne t'rendre heureux.

 _Te sortir de ta merde_.

\- Ce bâtard veut faire de moi sa pute ! Si ça me convenait, je serais plutôt retourné dans ma rue pourrie !

Devenir l'équivalent d'un animal, de bétail, pour juste servir d'exultoire à des hommes méprisables. Renji trembla de tout son être. _Non, plus jamais. Plus jamais_.

\- Si tu persistes à t'opposer à lui, c'est pas lui qui va abandonner, c'est toi qui va claquer ! l'avertit l'espada, d'une voix incisive. Il te tuera pas, mais ton esprit va casser. C'est ce qui aurait fini par arriver aussi si t'étais resté au Goteï.

\- Alors tu t'en foutrais que j'sois sa chose ?

\- J'ferai avec.

Satisfaire Aizen pour que sa surveillance, sa méfiance, décroisse, pour qu'il se montre clément avec eux. Mais de là à le laisser folâtrer avec Jiruga... Renji n'y croyait pas une seconde ; ça n'arriverait jamais. De toute manière, le risque était trop grand. Aujourd'hui déjà, ils avaient sérieusement dépassé les bornes. Ironiquement, Nnoitra aurait eu plus de chances avec lui au Goteï. D'un autre côté, en y réfléchissant bien, Renji appréhendait presque les motifs de sa trahison. Il l'avait entendu hurler de peur nuit après nuit ; il avait parfaitement mesuré toute l'emprise du fantôme d'Aizen sur lui, sans doute mieux que Renji lui-même. Il l'avait vu ne vivre qu'à moitié, se tuant à la tâche toute la journée, pour ensuite rentrer chez lui et s'y faire harceler et par Zaraki, et par le spectre de Sosuke. Voyant la situation sous cet angle, considérant que Renji fatiguait, sa réaction paraissait presque logique. Il avait voulu le rapprocher de son mal, pour l'en guérir, qu'importait le prix. Evidemment, ses motivations n'étaient pas qu'altruistes ; il avait désiré garder le tatoué à proximité et le voler à celui qui l'avait défait en combat. Cet aspect-là, Renji évita d'y penser davantage ; Nnoitra l'objectivait.

\- Tu surestimes beaucoup trop Aizen. Il n'est pas aussi puissant qu'il y paraît.

Nnoitra lui jeta un regard interrogateur par-dessus son épaule.

\- Il est seul. Désespérément seul. Il l'a toujours été et il le restera.

 _Exactement comme moi_. L'espada le regardait enfin franchement. Renji continua :

\- Il finira forcément par commettre une erreur et, dans ces conditions, sans personne pour le rattraper, il tombera.

 _Et la chute sera rude_.

\- ça m'étonnerait, le contredit aussitôt Nnoitra.

Aizen passait déjà pour un dieu aux yeux des arrancars. Renji en fut consterné et attristé. Ils agissaient comme si leur destin était scellé. La voix plus tranchante que jamais de Nnoitra le rappela rudement à la réalité.

\- Renji. ça va arriver, que tu le veuilles ou non. Soit tu cèdes et acceptes ta destinée, soit... je peux te tuer. Mais continuer à lutter contre lui te mènera nulle-part.

\- Tu m'offres... la mort comme une solution ? s'écria le shinigami, d'une voix étranglée, abasourdi.

\- Comme une issue, confirma le quinta, acquiesçant. Réfléchis-y.

La tête tournait à Renji. Il en avait assez. C'était... définitivement assez pour aujourd'hui, même pour bien plus longtemps. Tout ce qu'il trouvait ici, acculé, toute cette détresse, c'était précisément ce qu'il s'acharnait à ne pas voir durant toutes ces années. Il demeurait debout, immobile, mais les pensées filant en tous sens, à toute allure. Il ne remarqua même pas que Nnoitra s'en était allé, avant que les portes ne claquent dans son dos.

* * *

\- Pourquoi ?

Une nouvelle visite et un nouvel affrontement.

\- Pourqu...

\- Tu sais exactement ce que je te demande.

\- Et je ne sais pas comment te répondre, avoua l'homme, sans détacher ses yeux bruns et tranquilles, impassibles, des siens, enflammés de rancune.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots justes, ceux parfaits qui résoudraient le problème en un rien de temps.

\- La vérité ! se récria Renji, bien campé sur ses deux pieds, comme prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Dire la vérité ne me réussit pas, rétorqua calmement Sosuke.

Il tâchait de se montrer plus affable depuis la dernière fois ; il avait été à deux doigts de totalement perdre le contrôle et, d'une certaine manière, cela l'énervait, car ça soulignait un défaut chez lui. Il poursuivit, de sa voix atone :

\- Surtout avec toi, il me semble.

Nerveux, Renji palpa mécaniquement sa lèvre fendue, une séquelle d'un énième coup de poing de Jaggerjack. Aizen admirait le travail effectué par le sexta et il se demandait si Renji se doutait qu'il se cachait derrière cela aussi. Sosuke avait imposé à Grimmjow de le détruire ainsi, en prétextant que ce n'était que parce qu'il était l'ami de Kurosaki. Il l'avait amené à le battre, jour après jour, tout ça pour que Renji se voit contraint de réclamer sa protection, pour qu'il la quémande, pour qu'il se jette à ses pieds. Combien de temps le lieutenant tiendrait-il encore avant de céder au chantage implicite ? Les passages à tabac s'étalaient déjà sur trois semaines. Normalement, Grimmjow savait où s'arrêter. Cependant, parfois, quand il était lancé, il peinait à entrevoir la limite entre une blessure anodine et une grave. Il s'emballait et Renji avait séjourné plusieurs fois dans le laboratoire de Szayel, pour y être rafistolé. Il était livré à lui-même.

Pas à un seul moment, Aizen n'avait rien dit ou fait. Nnoitra non plus, bien qu'il fût au courant. La solitude, plus que la souffrance, pesait atrocement sur les épaules de Renji. Renji mesurait enfin pleinement l'ampleur de ce mot effrayant. Il était piégé et il ne pouvait se fier à quiconque. Pendant une seconde, il regretta de ne pas avoir saisi l'opportunité que lui offrait Nnoitra. La mort. La liberté dans la mort. Mais il avait trop peur maintenant.

\- Je... Je ne peux plus, lâcha soudain Renji et il eut l'impression de s'être lui-même achevé, comme s'il avait appuyé sur la détente de quelque pistolet invisible collé à sa tempe.

Le regard inquisiteur et lubrique d'Aizen louvoya sur ses bras parcourus d'estafilades et marqués de bleus, pour remonter à son visage tendu et triste, lui aussi amoché.

\- Tue... Débarrasse m'en... Ordonne-lui au moins d'arrêter de s'en prendre à moi... Pitié... Aizen.

Son ancien taicho se mut vers lui, avec l'assurance d'un roi. Il était en terrain conquis ; que ce fût par la peur, l'amour ou pure obligation, il s'en moquait. _Je vais t'avoir où je veux_.

\- Tu me demandes d'intervenir... Il s'agit d'une faveur qui mérite contrepartie.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur l'épaule de Renji, qui dut se faire violence pour réprimer tout mouvement de recul et supprimer toute moue grimaçante, et la pressèrent doucement. Etrangement, ce contact infime parut obscène à Renji ; il le ressentit très violemment, comme s'il percevait tout le désir primaire d'Aizen qui se terrait derrière.

\- Evidemment... maugréa Renji, les dents serrées, mais il s'empressa de se radoucir ; il avait besoin de l'aide d'Aizen et ça n'échappait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

Il déglutit, respira laborieusement. C'était sa dernière chance de faire marche arrière.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

A peine ces mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'il les regrettait amèrement ; il se dégoûtait. La nausée le chopa à la gorge, agressive, pressante. Il déploya tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas vomir dans l'instant. Il perçut le ricanement ravi et cruel d'Aizen, sentit l'homme se rapprocher de lui, sa seconde main remontant son échine.

\- Zaraki savait-il que tu avais une si piètre estime de toi-même... si peu d'honneur ? Je ne pense pas.

 _Sinon il n'aurait même pas posé les yeux sur toi._

\- Il n'est pas à ma place, répartit tout de go Renji, assez vivement, tout en s'évertuant à demeurer de marbre malgré les attouchements.

Puis, avec énormément de peine, il ajouta dans un murmure contrit :

\- Je préfère être vivant dans la honte...

 _J'en ai l'habitude. Je ne suis qu'un vaurien, de toute manière_.

\- Que mort dans l'honneur.

Il avait dû se battre pour survivre, dès son plus jeune âge, dès sa naissance. Il ne pouvait désormais abandonner, lâcher prise, et par là trahir toutes ses actions passées, tous les combats qu'il avait menés pour rester en vie. Il devait suivre sa ligne. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Tout simplement, quel qu'en soit le prix. Le sourire qui se dessina sur la bouche de Sosuke annonçait sa défaite. Renji, sans même y songer, avait suivi ce conseil qui le répugnait donné par Nnoitra. Il aurait tellement désiré se débattre encore, le repousser, mais il n'en était pas capable ; il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas le constater. Il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. La liberté, la vie, tout se monnayait, s'achetait. Le corps d'Aizen s'aligna avec le sien, sans pour autant se coller contre.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision. A quoi bon lutter lorsque toute lueur d'espoir s'est éteinte... Quand il est préférable de s'abandonner...

Le ravissement avec lequel il susurrait ces mots... Renji ferma les yeux, songeant à Ichigo, Rukia, tous ses camarades restés là-bas. _Ils comprendraient... N'est-ce pas ?_ Il essayait vainement de se rassurer, de se répéter que ce n'était pas si grave ou honteux. Son regard tomba sur ses pieds, vide et défait. Il murmura dans un souffle :

\- ça doit être... paisible... de ne rien ressentir.

ça sonnait comme un reproche.

\- Qui te dit que c'est le cas ?

Il devina une légère inflexion dans le ton de Sosuke, comme si ce dernier avait été touché. C'était comme une pointe d'amertume, un regret.

\- Alors tu dois être si fatigué.

\- Cela fait longtemps que j'ai oublié ce qu'était la fatigue.

La respiration de Renji demeurait malaisée.

\- Je peux... te "payer" demain ? Je me sens... mal aujourd'hui.

Aizen sourcilla imperceptiblement, contrarié.

\- Je t'ai prévenu, Renji-kun. Rien n'est gratuit. Bien sûr, tu peux ne commencer que demain, mais ta protection aussi dans ce cas.

Il ajouta, sa voix se faisant sombre et quelque peu sadique :

\- Désolé, j'oubliais un détail... mais Jaggerjack a quartier libre cette nuit.

Abaraï se raidit entre ses mains. Sans arme, avec ses pouvoirs scellés, il ne pouvait rien. Absolument rien. Pas même se défendre. Réduit à pareille impuissance, il en arrivait à se recroqueviller en boule, pour préserver au moins ses organes vitaux. La plupart du temps, cette posture de proie piégée excitait le prédateur, qui redoublait alors de violence. Renji avait cru mourir la dernière fois ; cette fois-ci, sans doute n'en réchapperait-il pas. Il paniqua.

\- Protège-moi ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant brutalement volte-face et s'accrochant à son manteau.

Aizen ne le repoussa pas. Il se contentait de le fixer d'un regard des plus déstabilisants, dénué d'émotion.

\- Tu dis m'aimer ! Alors protège-moi !

Toute fierté mise de côté. Il n'aurait sûrement pas été le même si d'autres shinigamis avaient été présents. Renji réalisa que, seul, il n'avait rien du brave guerrier qu'il désirait devenir. Il était à jamais ce gredin prêt à tout, absolument tout, pour survivre.

\- Les termes du contrat sont clairs, déclara posément Aizen, pas du tout ému par sa pourtant quasi-palpable détresse. Ce jeu ne m'amuse pas du tout, Renji.

\- C'est une blague ?! Tu veux que j'te plaigne ?! s'exclama le rouge, éberlué. Mais regarde ce que tu me fais endurer ! Tu m'as arraché à mon chez-moi !

\- Renji, tu n'es bien nulle-part de toute manière.

\- Parce que tu me persécutais, même là-bas !

\- C'est si facile de se désigner un bouc émissaire, n'est-ce pas ? De le rendre responsable de tous tes malheurs. Mais la vérité est : tu es le seul à blâmer, pour manquer de clairvoyance.

 _Tu aurais dû me choisir moi, me suivre moi_. Qu'il en fût si persuadé retourna l'estomac à Renji ; il écumait de rage.

\- Il était inenvisageable de t'amener à Las Noches avant. Tu étais si indiscipliné, si rétif, si irréaliste, avec tous tes stupides idéaux, mais, maintenant, j'ose espérer que tu as mûri et que tu sauras reconnaître où est ton bien.

\- Pas avec toi ! Jaggerjack le fait sur ton ordre, c'est ça ? Par plaisir aussi sûrement, mais... tu lui as demandé ? Vrai ?

Il abhorra ce sourire sur la bouche d'Aizen.

\- Tu es plus malin que tu ne le penses, Renji-kun.

\- Et toi, beaucoup moins que tu ne le crois, riposta-t-il, sur un ton mordant.

\- Renji...

Il marqua une pause, souriant avec tendresse, et Renji convulsa de douleur.

\- Tu prends trop tes aises avec moi...

Renji essaya de combattre la souffrance, qui lui semblait encore plus intolérable que dans ses souvenirs. Son coeur paraissait sur le point d'exploser, comme si une main de fer le pressait violemment à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il ne s'étonna pas de ce sang gluant et épais qui dégoulina de sa bouche.

\- J'ai... déjà cédé... Ne m'en demande... pas trop... Aie... pitié...

Aizen lui tournait le dos désormais. Le rouge haussa le ton, ce qui lui valut des affres plus terribles encore. Naturellement, il avait été entraîné tous ces siècles au Goteï pour subir les pires tortures sans laisser échapper une plainte, mais ce qu'Aizen lui infligeait dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu et même l'imaginable.

\- Tu m'as ! J'abdique ! Alors fais que ça s'arrête !

Au moment où Renji sentit qu'il approchait la limite, que la mort refermait ses griffes sur lui, le mal s'évanouit aussi subitement qu'il était venu. Les séquelles demeuraient, mais pas mortelles, comme il l'aurait supposé. En fait, elles ne tardèrent pas à disparaître également, pour le plus grand étonnement de Renji, qui en resta abasourdi.

\- Incroyable ce qu'une illusion opérant sur le cerveau peut faire, n'est-ce pas ? Le cerveau, le centre de contrôle... L'organe qui décide de tout, de ce que tes nerfs vont percevoir, de ce que tes yeux vont voir, de ce que ta peau... va sentir...

Toujours à bout de souffle, tout tremblant de sa récente frayeur, Renji le scrutait en silence.

\- Mais... le sang !

\- Quel sang ? répondit simplement Aizen, avec un léger rire, son regard enveloppant le sol immaculé, sans tache.

Il observa son ancien disciple, dont les yeux ne le quittaient plus. Il s'y lisait un mélange de terreur sainte et de vénération, comme lorsque que quelqu'un était témoin d'un fait inexplicable, relevant du divin. Revenant de sa surprise, Renji pesta :

\- Ne l'utilise pas sur moi.

\- J'admets avoir altéré ta perception, tes sens, mais je ne t'ai jamais manipulé au point de t'ôter tout libre-arbitre. J'apprécierais que tu t'en souviennes.

Il poursuivit très sereinement, marchant autour de sa dépouille épuisée, la contournant, la fixant :

\- Je pourrais faire de toi un vulgaire pantin, t'user à loisir. J'en ai le pouvoir.

\- Alors pourquoi sommes-nous là... ?

\- Parce que je ne te perçois pas comme un outil.

Le ricanement ironique de Renji valait bien le plus long des discours. Aizen, sans se démonter, ni sortir de son délire, appuya avec fermeté :

\- Je t'ai pris dans ma division. Je t'ai appris à lire, écrire...

\- Oh merci, votre excellence, de m'avoir sorti de mon ignorance ! D'avoir daigné poser les yeux sur ma pitoyable personne !

Aizen l'attrapa par le poignet, le bloquant sans forcer une seconde. Il le coupa.

\- Je t'ai épargné, Renji.

Renji ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il lui semblait encore que c'était hier. La lame d'Aizen. Sur lui. Le parcourant. Il avait cru qu'il finirait scindé en deux, ouvert, ses entrailles se déversant. Mais il avait survécu. Sosuke crut qu'il se calmait. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, mais qui démontrait une chose : il n'utilisait pas sa puissance pour le sonder. Il jouait presque franc jeu, pour une fois ; il ne recourait à aucun artifice.

\- De l'argent ? Des esclaves ? Du pouvoir ? Je peux t'apporter absolument tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé. Ici et maintenant.

\- ça ne m'intéresse pas ! s'écria-t-il, les sourcils froncés, dardant un regard rageur sur le brun ; il espérait qu'il brûle.

Un instant, il avait hésité ; il devait l'avouer. Le pauvre gamin des rues ayant tout à portée de main subitement ; il lui avait été difficile de refuser, mais il n'en était que plus fier. Il existait un monde entre se soumettre pour simplement subsister et s'allier pour profiter de ce système immonde. Sa respiration s'accélérant de manière exponentielle, Renji bredouilla :

\- Juste... prends ce que tu veux et finissons-en.

\- Quelle impatience, s'amusa Aizen, avec délice.

\- Quelle résignation plutôt, rectifia Renji, d'une voix toujours incertaine.

* * *

Il se réveilla seul. Les draps, cependant, semblaient avoir été remontés sur son corps, comme s'il avait été un enfant à border. Une drôle de sensation le paralysa un certain temps et il resta là, dans le lit défait, tout bonnement traumatisé, des images éphémères lui revenant par flash avant de disparaître, éclatant comme des bulles de savon. Il déglutit à grand peine et remonta les couvertures davantage sur son corps nu. Un tremblement furieux s'empara de lui, alors que ce même corps se souvenait de ce qui lui avait été fait. Il espéra avoir lutté, férocement, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit auparavant, mais l'absence de grande douleur ou de sang sur lui lui indiquait le contraire. Cela, couplé au fait qu'il ne gardait qu'un souvenir vague, voire inexistant, de leurs ébats, le conduisit à penser qu'Aizen avait usé de son pouvoir sur lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait promis. Un menteur invétéré, pathologique... Renji soupira. Il se hasarda à observer les alentours. Apparemment, il était esseulé. Pour son plus grand soulagement. Aizen, pour une raison ou pour une autre, n'était plus là et depuis plusieurs heures, à en juger par la froideur du matelas à l'endroit où il portait la marque de son corps.

Il hésita longuement, mais, Sosuke s'étant absenté, jugea plus judicieux de regagner sa propre chambre, plutôt que de s'attarder ici. La vue du lit lui flanquait de violents maux de tête et des aigreurs d'estomac. Il se faufila dehors, comme s'il s'échappait de quelque prison, silencieusement, prudemment. Le couloir sur lequel il déboucha lui flanqua la frousse. Il était terriblement long, au point d'en paraître interminable, et très étroit. Pendant une seconde, il eut l'impression que les parois se contractaient et l'écraseraient. Il s'arrêta pour respirer et tâcha de reprendre ses esprits. Tant bien que mal, il traversa l'immense corridor pour parvenir dans une pièce éclairée en son centre, mais dont les coins demeuraient plongés dans la pénombre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait. Sa mémoire, des seuls événements de la veille, était comme percée de centaines de trous. Des bribes lui revenaient, mais rien de concret et consistant. Impossible de se souvenir du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté.

\- Que ce soit clair... J'en ai rien à foutre de ta gueule.

Renji en eut le souffle à couper. _Je suis mort_. La pensée lui traversa l'esprit, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il sursauta, recula précipitamment, tout en balbutiant :

\- Ne fais pas ça... Je... Je suis sous sa protection !

La tête lui tourna. Il s'appuya au mur. De frigorifié, il était passé en sudation. Il luttait pour rassembler ses pensées. L'enfoiré l'avait drogué ? Ou était-ce un effet rémanent de son reiatsu ? Quand Aizen l'avait pénétré, il n'avait pas ressenti que de la douleur Jaggerjack dressa un sourcil, tout en se fichant complètement de ce qu'il traversait.

\- J'l'ai fait sur son ordre, ok ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça m'foute ?! se récria Renji ; ses boyaux se tordaient ; il avait le coeur au bord des yeux.

Il était plié en deux, toujours cramponné à la paroi. Grimmjow croisa les bras, ne comptant pas l'aider.

\- J'voulais juste clarifier ce point. J'suis pas du genre à frapper quelqu'un qui peut pas répliquer. C'est... nettement moins drôle.

\- Content pour toi ! aboya Renji, dont l'état empirait de manière considérable.

Le sexta lui jeta un regard désabusé, témoignant de son clair désintérêt. Tournant les talons, il commença à s'éloigner, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son hakama, balançant par-dessus son épaule :

\- A plus tard, shinigami...

\- Attends ! s'écria subitement Abaraï ; dans sa confusion extrême, il aurait été tout bonnement incapable de s'orienter dans Las Noches, de ne serait-ce que retrouver le chemin de sa chambre. Tu peux me guider ?!

Le bleuté se retourna à peine, mais lentement, comme s'il peinait à croire que cet inférieur ait osé requérir son aide pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

\- Pour qui tu m'prends ?! rugit-il aussitôt.

Le changement brutal dans sa voix se faisant agressive et férale, dans son regard s'amincissant, refroidit illico le shinigami.

\- T'énerve pas ! se récria ce dernier, en essayant de calmer le jeu. J'suis perdu ! S'il te plaît ! Je...

Grimmjow émit un ricanement qui indiquait clairement le peu de respect qu'il lui portait. Renji n'en avait cure. A la place, il força un faible sourire.

\- Allez... Tu m'dois bien ça.

L'espada, qui s'était immobilisé, le toisa de la tête aux pieds, en renâclant avec agacement. Finalement, comme s'il se détendait en se rappelant quelque moment particulier, il sourit finement.

\- Tu sais quoi ? fit-il, d'une voix aussi désinvolte que son attitude. Ok, mais juste parce que j'avais jamais vu quelqu'un envoyer bouler Aizen à ce point. ça m'fait mal au cul de l'dire, mais... tu m'as surpassé sur ce coup-là.

\- Je n'ai pas de mérite. Je sais qu'il ne me tuera pas, avoua Renji, faisant preuve d'humilité ; il avait le sentiment que se vanter face à Jaggerjack aurait été la pire chose à faire.

Il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas. Pour le moment, il devait retourner dans sa chambre, se laver. Et vomir aussi sûrement. C'était tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Ensuite, il faudrait qu'il songe à s'enfuir. Il n'allait pas pourrir ici. Certainement pas.

\- Peut-être, mais il peut t'faire bien pire.

Abaraï aurait préféré qu'il ne dise rien. Le palais se révélait plus immense et labyrinthique encore qu'il ne l'eût présumé de prime abord. Sans Grimmjow, nul doute ne faisait qu'il se serait véritablement égaré dans ces innombrables galeries toutes identiques, se succédant, aboutissant sur des pièces que rien ne différenciait les unes des autres. Il ne leur fallut pas moins de dix minutes pour parvenir devant les appartements de Renji. Et la surprise de celui-ci fut grande en découvrant quelqu'un qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme.

Nnoitra faisait le pied de grue devant sa porte. A l'instant où le sexta apparut dans son champ de vision, il grimaça rageusement. Et, quand Renji fit irruption à sa suite, le suivant, il explosa littéralement. Pas de demi-mesure. Il lui barra la route et le bouscula.

\- Tu fous quoi ici, Jaggerjack ? T'as rien à y faire ! Dégage putain !

\- J'raccompagnais le shinigami. Il était paumé, ricana moqueusement le sexta, pas impressionné le moins du monde, puis il ajouta, avec un demi-sourire tout aussi narquois, sauf que la moquerie s'adressait à Jiruga cette fois-ci : Et toi, tu fiches quoi ?

\- J'm'assure que la propriété d'Aizen-sama arrive à bon port, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, mais la hargne dans ses mots révélait qu'il mentait ; il y avait autre chose et Grimmjow le devina sans peine.

Le bleuté, avec un sourire en coin des plus énervants, se rapprocha légèrement du grand échalas. Il esquissa un pas, riant tout bas.

\- Tu sais, Jiruga, j'ai croisé quelques-uns de tes fracciones, surtout Tesra, et... depuis quand tu gardes ta bite dans ton froc ?

Les narines de Nnoitra se gonflèrent légèrement, une seconde, preuve qu'il était furieux.

\- Paraît même que t'emmerdes plus l'humaine ! Dingue ! ricana-t-il, ironique à souhait.

Inutile de préciser que Renji ne savait plus où se mettre. Une part de lui crevait d'envie de monter aux créneaux pour aider Nnoitra, en démentant les insinuations de Grimmjow, mais, connaissant le quinta, il sentait que son intervention serait perçue comme une offense, comme la preuve qu'il pensait que Nnoitra ne pouvait pas se défendre tout seul. Alors il s'enferma dans le silence et se contenta de demeurer spectateur. Nnoitra partit tout à coup d'un rire empli de dédain.

\- Vas-y Jaggerjack ! Déballe ta merde ! Y a que ça dont tu disposes contre moi, "sexta espada" ! acheva-t-il, en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

Loin d'être désarçonné, Grimmjow répondit par un rire tout aussi méprisant.

\- T'as d'la veine. J'suis pas une langue de pute. Pas comme toi, cracha-t-il, d'une voix mauvaise des plus insultantes. J'rapporterai pas à Aizen ton p'tit béguin de prépubère !

Se tournant vers Renji, il repartit :

\- Et toi, huh ? T'as perdu la tienne ? Rien à dire ?

\- En fait... débuta Renji, très lentement, alors que son cerveau s'activait pour ne pas sortir d'énormité qui lui attirerait les fureurs de Jiruga, Nnoitra m'a rejeté.

Même le quinta écarquilla les yeux, sous le coup de la surprise. Heureusement, à cet instant, Grimmjow lui tournait le dos, si bien qu'il ne le vît point. Il lorgna le shinigami, le matant sans vergogne durant un moment, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le géant.

\- Sérieux, t'es vraiment trop con ! Il s'offre à toi !Il est putain de canon et toi... putain t'es une saloperie de monstre !

Le quinta parut déstabilisé, ce qui étonna Renji et le poussa à réagir. Il s'était juré de ne pas se mettre le sexta à dos, mais ne pouvait rester impassible cette fois.

\- T'es le seul monstre que je vois ici.

A ces mots, le bleuté fit volte-face pour avancer sur lui. Renji ne recula pas, malgré la peur primaire qui le saisissait et les souvenirs des passages à tabac qui l'assaillaient. Nnoitra était juste là, à deux pas. Il ne le laisserait pas faire, pas vrai ? Renji essaya de converser un air assuré.

\- J'vais peut-être devoir refaire une exception...

Abaraï n'eut même pas le temps de se baisser pour esquiver le poing qui arrivait droit dans sa mâchoire ; Nnoitra le bloqua avant qu'il ait fait un traître geste. Son large sourire placardé sur sa longue figure, il ricana à la face de Grimmjow, si énervé qu'une veine palpitait sur sa tempe.

\- Tu vois pourquoi j'suis v'nu. Aizen-sama s'douterait que tu tiendrais pas longtemps.

La situation dégénéra avant même que Renji ne s'en fasse la réflexion. En un clin d'oeil, les deux espadas s'empoignaient, les coups fusant de part et d'autre. Jiruga, dont le hierro était le meilleur, encaissait sans mal. Pour le moment, en tout cas. Renji ne bougeait pas, songeant que prendre un parti, quel qu'il fût, aurait été une très mauvaise idée. Si seulement il avait pu conserver son zanpakuto... Il glissa de côté, se rapprochant d'un large porche. Grimmjow et Nnoitra se battaient toujours, tout en se traitant de tous les noms. Il ne disposait pas de beaucoup de temps, mais il escomptait bien s'en servir. Il fila à l'anglaise. Ses chances de découvrir une échappatoire étaient plus que minces, infinitésimales en fait. Mais il devait tenter. Ces heures passées avec Aizen, contre lui, nu... Quand bien même tout demeurait flou dans sa mémoire, il ne le supportait pas. Il l'avait laissé entré en lui et il lui semblait qu'il n'en était jamais sorti. Comme un parasite. Comme si ça s'accrochait à lui, comme quelque chose qui imprégnait sa chair, ses entrailles. S'il avait été une femme, il aurait sérieusement envisagé de s'ouvrir le ventre, juste pour vérifier. Même si ça ne faisait pas le moindre sens.

C'était juste de l'angoisse, du dégoût, dans sa forme la plus pure, la plus forte. Son esprit avait beau être encore embrumé, la perspective de s'enfuir lui donnait des ailes et compensait pour sa médiocre perception des environs. Il s'était délesté de ses chaussures et courait pieds nus, sans un bruit. Le corridor enténébré qu'il traversait donna sur un espace plus lumineux. Il s'apprêtait à s'y engager, quand, tout à coup, une porte s'ouvrit non loin de là et les voix de Gin et Tosen lui parvinrent. Il se figea sur-le-champ et se plaqua au mur, tout en retenant son souffle. Par chance, les deux hommes étaient engagés dans une conversation qui accaparait toute leur attention.

\- Combien de temps devrons-nous attendre ?

\- Autrefois, plusieurs jours, répondit Ichimaru. Au bas mot. A présent... je dirais une dizaine d'heures, mais je ne souhaiterais pas me montrer trop optimiste.

Renji tendit l'oreille, intrigué, se demandant ce qu'ils préparaient.

\- Les chaînes constituent-elles vraiment un impératif ?

\- Une précaution à prendre, disons. Nous ne pouvons pas encourir le risque qu'il dévore encore des arrancars. Il ne se contrôle pas encore assez bien. D'où ce confinement...

Le son de leurs pas diminua peu à peu, à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. Renji se délogea de sa cachette et avança, après avoir jeté des coups d'oeil inquiets à la ronde. Son regard fut immédiatement et irrésistiblement attiré par la salle d'où étaient sortis les lieutenants d'Aizen, par ses gigantesques portes, laissées entrouvertes. Du fait de leur taille titanesque, les fermer, puis les rouvrir aurait nécessité l'intervention de dizaines d'hommes. Renji devait filer. Et certainement pas dans cette direction.

La curiosité l'emportant, il se rapprocha de l'embrasure, désireux de glisser un coup d'oeil. Néanmoins, regagnant sa raison, il recula d'un pas. L'occasion qu'il tenait était inespérée. Il ne pouvait la gâcher. Il s'apprêtait à déguerpir, quand un son retentit. Un bruit si familier, si surprenant ; un bruit qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des lustres et qu'il ne pensait honnêtement ne jamais réentendre. Le souffle. L'appel.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se rua sur les portes, réussit à se faufiler à l'intérieur. Là, son coeur cessa de battre. Tout son corps se pétrifia. Avec son cerveau fonctionnant péniblement, sous l'influence d'Aizen, il peinait à croire que ce spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était réel. Mais cette vision suffit, pour qu'il redevienne ce petit garçon époustouflé, pour que le besoin crevant, constant, qui le rongeait depuis des siècles, s'envole.

\- Où étais-tu...

 _Es-tu ici depuis longtemps... ?_ Le faible bruit de son entrée avait suffi à alerter la bête, qui tirait à présent furieusement sur les dizaines et dizaines de lourdes chaînes qui l'attachaient à la paroi. Elle rugit, si fort qu'il sembla à Renji que tous les murs tremblèrent. Son haleine empestait la viande crue, l'acreté du sang frais. Des fibres de chair étaient encore coincées entre ses énormes crocs alignés. Comme autrefois, pas de lèvres. Comme autrefois, elle le fixait de ses trois yeux blêmes. Non loin d'elle, mais hors de sa portée, étaient disposés trois seaux, remplies d'une eau rougie.

Renji ne prit pas peur. Il ne pouvait pas le craindre. Son "démon". Son hollow. Il ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard, la signification de ces trous perçant son torse et son ventre. La créature semblait bien moins amène qu'auparavant. Ses rugissements, semblables à des feulements sinistres, perdirent en intensité, se turent graduellement, mais furent remplacés par des grognements bestiaux tout aussi peu rassurants.

Ignorant les avertissements, les menaces, Renji se rapprocha de la créature. Elle essaya de bondir en avant, prête à lui arracher la tête d'un simple coup de dents. Les chaînes la retinrent à temps et l'élan qu'elle avait employé la ramena brutalement en arrière. La bête cogna violemment contre le mur de pierre. Elle voulut hurler de nouveau, comme un fauve réclamant d'être libéré. Mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge. Renji remarqua alors ce cercle métallique placé autour de son cou. Lorsque le hollow avait tiré en avant, le lien avait comprimé sa trachée et il suffoquait à présent. Le pire était que, plus il s'énervait, plus sa respiration était bloquée.

Renji fit un pas vers lui. Le hollow, son hollow, réagit furieusement, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait plus du tout. ça aurait blessé le shinigami s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour lui. Levant ses mains, les lui présentant en signe de paix, il murmura, sans cesser de marcher vers lui :

\- Je t'ai cherché... Partout...

Son coeur se serra une fois de plus. Maintenant qu'il était tout proche, il voyait les entailles profondes cerclant ses poignets et ses chevilles, laissées par les liens, mais ne vit pas ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir, combien ces cheveux, par exemple, rappelaient ceux de Sosuke. Plus qu'un mètre. Voire moins. Avant de... Enfin. Renji sourit, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Avec sincérité, sans se forcer, à aucun moment. Ses paumes tièdes entourèrent le visage noir. La gueule de la bête était encore entrouverte et elle haletait, des filaments de bave en dégoulinant. Le monstre lutta encore, avec mollesse, comme s'il craignait de le heurter. Renji, touché, exactement comme avant, sourit davantage. Il murmura du bout des lèvres :

\- C'est moi... Tu m'as tellement manqué... J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné...

 _Alors que tu étais sans doute déjà retenu ici..._ Le hollow s'agita de plus belle, d'une manière très animale, son torse se soulevant à intervalles réguliers, alors qu'il poussait ce qui rappelait un brâme rauque, guttural. Ce n'était plus de l'excitation agressive, meurtrière. Le monstre paraissait heureux de le voir et réagissait à sa présence, comme un chien retrouvant son maître après une longue absence. Ce fut du moins ce que Renji songea jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque un détail. Le rouge, alors terriblement embarrassé, se racla nerveusement la gorge. _  
_

\- Calme-toi..

Il tâcha de faire abstraction de la créature qui le reniflait, l'observait avec insistance, le peu de son corps n'étant pas entravé se contorsionnant pour ne pas le perdre une seconde des yeux. Renji se sentait oppressé, écrasé sous ce regard, par cette omniprésence, mais se concentra sur les chaînes qu'il voulait rompre. A deux, ils sortiraient sûrement d'ici, surtout si son "ami" représentait un danger tel qu'ils devaient l'enchaîner de la sorte. Et, même s'il le trouvait changé, beaucoup moins "humain" qu'autrefois, s'il ne ressentait plus ce calme chez lui, il ne pouvait l'abandonner à son triste sort. Il s'avéra vite qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à défaire les liens, renforcés par des sortilèges de kido qui dépassaient largement ses compétences. Renji regretta amèrement d'être un si piètre lanceur de sorts. Des éclats de voix retentirent au-dehors et Renji se glaça un instant. Il n'aurait pas le temps. Pas aujourd'hui. Peu importait ; il reviendrait. Revenant face au hollow, il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Attends-moi... murmura-t-il, puis il rit tout bas, avec amertume : Comme si t'avais un autre choix... Je te ferai sortir de là.

\- Ren-ji...

Etonnamment, il s'exprimait aussi beaucoup moins clairement qu'à leur première rencontre. Renji réprima le violent sanglot qui obstrua sa gorge ; il avait le sentiment que son ami avait été cassé. Il s'efforça de sourire de nouveau, de conserver son optimisme récemment retrouvé.

\- ça va aller...

La mort dans l'âme, il recula, s'écarta lentement de la bête. Aussitôt, celle-ci se mit à haleter furieusement, tout en essayant de se détacher pour le suivre. ça lui déchira le coeur. Il hoqueta, peinant de plus en plus à rester de marbre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On se reverra... Je te le promets.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna vivement et détala. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais quelqu'un devait le chercher désormais. Les espadas, Nnoitra en tête probablement. Et peut-être Aizen. Dans sos dos, la créature mugissait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Elle faisait un tel vacarme que des arrancars se rassembleraient bientôt dans la zone. Renji redoubla de vitesse. Il courut à toutes jambes jusqu'à sa chambre et, à un tournant, percuta Jiruga de plein fouet. Le quinta n'en parut pas même ébranlé, mais le shinigami bascula en arrière. Sa tête cogna contre la paroi. Il se massait l'arrière du crâne, quand Nnoitra le chopa sans crier gare par le col et le souleva, l'arrachant du sol.

\- Putain de merde ! T'étais où ?!

Renji éluda totalement sa question. Tout en se débattant pour se libérer de sa poigne de fer, il s'écria :

\- Le hollow que vous retenez prisonnier ! Depuis quand il est là ? Pourquoi ?!

Sans le lâcher, Nnoitra le dévisagea avec un mélange de profonde indifférence et d'incompréhension.

\- De quoi tu parles putain ?!

Tout à coup, las qu'il gesticule, il desserra ses doigts et le shinigami se retrouva de nouveau par terre. Il se releva précipitamment. Non loin de là, tonnaient les voix de Gin et Kaname, qui revenaient en courant, alertés par les hurlements de plus en plus stridents de la bête. Brusquement, un gigantesque fracas retentit et une vague de poussière balaya les allées. La bête avait dû briser une de ses entraves.

\- Jiruga ! appela Tosen et, même s'il avait également senti la présence de Renji, il s'abstint de tout commentaire à ce sujet.

Il requérait son aide. Le quinta empoigna sa faux et, après avoir jeté un regard curieux sur le rouge, fila rejoindre les autres. Renji patienta une seconde, puis partit sur ses traces. Il stoppa non loin de la salle et glissa un coup d'oeil. Tous les espadas, Ichimaru et Tosen à leur tête, s'étaient amassés devant les portes immenses qui allait s'ouvrir à la volée d'une seconde à l'autre. La créature les forçait. A intervalles réguliers, formant une mélopée mortuaire, elle cognait de toutes ses forces contre les battants qui tremblaient et sortiraient sous peu de leurs gonds, la libérant.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? souffla Kaname, anormalement agité.

\- Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce p'tit con, persifla Gin, sans lui accorder un regard. J'en mettrais ma main à couper... J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en avais l'opportunité...

Kaname ne parut pas saisir. Quant à Ichimaru, se fichant éperdument de son trouble, il s'adressa aux arrancars regroupés dans son dos.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien. Notre objectif est de le contenir, certainement pas de le tuer.

Sa voix se faisant inhabituellement sombre, il ajouta :

\- Tâchez de survivre.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que les portes craquèrent. Elles eurent tout juste le temps de se fendiller qu'elles explosèrent. Un large pan métallique, aussi épais que long, fendit l'air, frôlant Nnoitra qui se baissa à temps, mais transperçant de part en part le fraccion qui se tenait derrière lui. Dans la fumée provoquée par l'explosion, retentissaient des cris ça et là, les geignements de ceux qui avaient été touchés, voire écrasés par les éclats. Lorsque l'horizon se dégagea enfin, le colossal hollow se tenait sur le seuil, dans une posture de gargouille, ses trois yeux les surveillant tous. Gin prit son courage à deux mains et alla au-devant de l'horreur. Si quelqu'un le connaissait ici, c'était bien lui.

\- Maîtrise-toi. Nous savons tous que tu en es capable et que tu comprends mes paroles.

Il claqua des doigts, commandant à un groupe de fracciones de s'avancer. Ces derniers hésitèrent et ne s'exécutèrent pas avant un sérieux rappel à l'ordre de Kaname, qui les rabroua vertement.

\- Ces hommes vont te reconduire dans ton cachot et te rattacher. Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien.

Sur ce, il fit signe aux arrancars d'approcher. La bête paraissait tranquille. Puis elle discerna les chaînes dans leurs dos et elle entra dans une rage folle. Elle en empala plusieurs sur la lame qui lui servait de main droite. De la gauche, elle saisit le plus proche et lui arracha la tête d'un coup de dent. A cette vue, Gin dégaina dans la seconde et les espadas l'imitèrent. Le monstre se mit à marcher à quatre pattes et, comme une bête sauvage, il allait et venait de côté, tout en les scrutant. Nnoitra resserra sa prise sur son arme. Il avait un sacré mauvais pressentiment. Qui ne le concernait pas. Détournant la tête, il constata que le rouge était toujours là. Il lui lança un sale regard, lui intimant de filer et espérant qu'ainsi il obéirait. Mais les yeux d'Abaraï ne dévièrent pas, comme s'il le défiait de le lui dire tout haut, ce qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre tout de suite. Jiruga émit un léger sifflement agacé. _Qu'il crève_. Il se surprit à ne le penser qu'à moitié, à ne pas considérer pareil événement d'un bon oeil. Le shinigami lui aurait peut-être un peu manqué. La pensée l'exaspéra au-delà du possible, mais il s'empressa de la chasser.

En un éclair, le monstre avait chopé Gin, qui lui avait alors planté dans le bras son katana pour briser son emprise, sans succès. Le shinigami traversa la pièce pour frapper rudement contre le mur opposé. Puis ce fut l'escalade. Tout aussi vite, ce qui rendait impossible la prédiction de ses déplacements, la chose attaqua la première rangée des espadas, qu'elle enfonça avec une aisance déconcertante. Plusieurs la touchèrent, mais leurs armes restèrent plantées dans son dos, ses bras, son torse, sans que cela ne paraisse l'affaiblir. Tosen, qui aidait Ichimaru, exigea qu'ils reforment les rangs et qu'ils les tiennent. Des renforts, des lanceurs de sorts en particulier pour prêter main forte à Gin et Tosen, devaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Quand Grimmjow fut frappé de plein fouet par le monstre, Nnoitra ne put réprimer un sourire, mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Sa figure ne se décomposa pas ; il ne craignait pas la mort. Au contraire, il l'accueillerait volontiers si elle intervenait au cours d'un duel de ce genre. La bête se campa sur ses pieds, arquée, sa langue passant et repassant sur ses dents.

\- Tu...

\- Approche ! grommela Jiruga, les mâchoires crispées, les dents serrées.

Un grondement sourd et continu lui répondit, alors que la bête semblait se tendre, prête à bondir.

\- Approche ! hurla le quinta, à bout de nerfs.

La chose le chargea sans hésiter. Une balle tirée par Starrk la ralentit, lui perforant la cuisse, et Nnoitra en profita pour abattre sa faux sur son épaule, ne tranchant pas son bras, mais l'ouvrant jusqu'à l'os. La collision entre le métal de l'arme et l'os produisit un bruit sourd atroce. Une main agrippa la manche de Nnoitra. Le géant tourna son visage transfiguré par la colère vers Renji.

\- Arrête !

Avant que le quinta ait pu protester et ne commence à l'incendier ou le frapper, il enchaîna :

\- Je vais l'emmener avec moi !

Il passa devant Jiruga, s'interposant entre lui et le hollow qu'il enjoignit à le suivre.

\- Allez ! Suis-moi ! Allez !

\- Evacuez le shinigami ! aboya Tosen, qui supportait Gin, toujours sonné, puis il cria à Abaraï : Il doit rester ici !

L'interpellé n'en fit pas grand cas. Il s'esquiva. Il décampa hors de la pièce, les chocs assourdissants dans son dos l'avertissant que le monstre lui emboîtait bel et bien le pas. Son coeur se souleva, quand il arriva en vue des portes donnant sur le désert. _On y est ! Sortir, sortir..._ Ce seul mot emplissait sa tête. Sans ralentir l'allure, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans son sillage, pour apercevoir l'être ailé se pressant à sa suite, ses ailes raclant les murs, les lacérant en profondeur. Les parois, le sol, fourmillaient d'encoches laissées par ses griffes. Renji se précipita contre l'immense porte. La liberté lui ouvrait les bras. Il n'existait plus que ce rempart entre elle et lui. Il tambourina contre, tout en sachant que rien dont il disposait ne l'ouvrirait. Sauf, peut-être...

\- Défonce-la ! Détruis ça !

Renji le vit contempler les environs, comme s'il était désorienté. Non, vraiment, il ne se le rappelait pas si mal en point, si enragé et bestial. Au contraire, à l'époque, il l'avait marqué par son humanité. Il en avait perçue davantage chez lui en une heure, peut-être moins, qu'en certaines personnes en des années. Des bruits de course leur parvenaient à présent. Renji le pressa, le suppliant.

\- Les portes ! S'il te plaît !

Le hollow le considéra un moment, comme si, dans un recoin de son esprit, il se refusait à obéir, un semblant de sa raison refaisant surface. Il s'immobilisa, ses pupilles à peine visibles à la lumière oscillant entre la porte et Renji.

\- Pitié ! insista ce dernier et, désespéré par son absence de réaction, il se jeta de nouveau à corps perdu sur les battants.

La bouffée fugace d'espoir qui l'avait comme ranimé s'évaporait, s'épuisait lentement. Il attrapa ce qu'il pouvait et se remit à frapper de toutes ses forces les immenses panneaux qui ne bougeaient pas d'un centimètre. Soudain, une large main recouvrit son épaule et le poussa légèrement en arrière. Le regard de Renji s'éclaira de nouveau et il se dépêcha de dégager afin de laisser suffisamment d'espace au hollow. Celui-ci planta sa lame entre les battants pour essayer de les séparer, tout en cognant toujours plus violemment de son poing.

Une large fissure transversale se dessina rapidement. Elle courut d'un pan à l'autre. Vite, pas assez. Les pas se rapprochaient à toute vitesse. Soudain, des cordes qui n'avaient rien de naturel furent lancées. Trois entourèrent le cou du hollow, trois de plus chacun de ses bras et de ses jambes.

\- Ecartez-le ! rugit Gin, qui avait repris ses esprits et était apparemment hors de lui.

Il ne souriait plus du tout. Renji avait déjà empoigné une des cordes et, malgré la brûlure intense que son contact lui infligeait, rongeant ses chairs, il ne lâchait pas prise et essayait de la rompre.

\- Foutez-lui la paix ! Enfoirés ! Sales bâtards !

Le monstre n'était pas immunisé à la douleur et les cordes semblaient s'ancrer de plus en plus profondément dans ses tissus, créant des sillons boursouflés et sanguinolents de peau. Cependant, il continuait de fracasser les portes. Dans son dos, des dizaines d'arrancars tiraient à s'en déchirer les tendons sur les cordes pour le faire reculer. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les portes tombent. Il tapait toujours, mais les sons qu'il émettait sans le vouloir prouvaient qu'il s'étranglait et qu'il souffrait le martyre.

\- On va l'endommager ! s'écria Kaname.

\- Tirez plus fort ! fut la seule réponse que donna Gin ; l'homme savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il devait à tout prix mettre Renji hors d'état de nuire. A cette seule condition, peut-être pourraient-ils enfin rétablir le contact avec Aizen, qui, pour l'heure, semblait tout bonnement ne plus exister. Mais le shinigami se terrait dans un coin, presque entre les jambes du monstre, protégé comme dans un cocon. Gin ne pouvait l'atteindre, pas sans risquer sa propre vie. Heureusement pour lui, Renji possédait une panoplie de défauts, dont un : la compassion.

\- Renji, commande-lui d'arrêter !

\- Laissez-nous partir ! riposta-t-il, se retranchant encore davantage entre le hollow et la porte.

\- Ces cordes finiront par le tuer !

Un mensonge, mais, dans la panique absolue du moment, Ichimaru savait que Renji le croirait. Le rouge ne répliqua pas. Il pantelait, peinant à conjuguer deux pensées, à aligner deux mots encore plus. Les bruits saccadés qui provenaient du larynx oppressé du hollow envahissaient sa tête. Du sang avait maculé les crocs blancs et ce sang-là était réel. Pas une illusion.

A ce stade, sans doute Abaraï avait-il compris qui son "ami" était. Sinon pourquoi Sosuke ne se montrait-il pas ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique réponse à cette question ; il était déjà là. Il secoua la tête, se traitant d'imbécile pour ressentir cette peine pour ce salopard. Mais, finalement, il se plaça entre lui et la porte.

\- Arrête.

Immédiatement, la chose cessa de se ruer sur le passage. Elle le regarda d'un air curieux ; elle s'étonnait de son revirement et de son soudain calme.

\- Tu as bien travaillé. Va te reposer maintenant.

La main de Renji s'approcha de sa joue, pour se retirer trop tôt, avant même de l'effleurer. Ce n'était plus pareil. Maintenant qu'il savait.

\- Suis-les.

La créature hésitait, se laissant de plus en plus entraînée, mais regardant toujours Renji. Celui-ci poussa un faible soupir, mais prit sur lui et lui adressa un sourire, le moins triste, le plus sincère possible.

* * *

Renji fut reconduit à ses appartements, où il demeura cloîtré, bâillonné et enchaîné désormais. Aizen reprit son apparence normale, quitta sa transformation, après une longue nuit. Tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre, mais, en réalité, tout avait changé du tout au tout.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le garder. Il faut s'en débarrasser, trancha Ichimaru, sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Tu exagères, Gin. Comme toujours.

\- Tu n'as de toute évidence pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé. Tu l'écoutais. Tu as presque mis à sac tout le palais. Tu nous aurais tous tués s'il te l'avait demandé. Il a failli s'enfuir en t'utilisant...

Le grand manipulateur manipulé. Sosuke ne put rien objecter. Les balafres aux murs, les traînées sanglantes, les corps déchiquetés éparpillés, parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

\- Pour devenir véritablement invincible, il faut ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Tu me l'as toi-même dit un jour, il y a longtemps, lui rappela son ancien lieutenant. La vérité est : il est la tienne. Si encore il se joignait à notre cause, mais tu sais comme moi que ça n'arrivera jamais... Il est comme une potentielle arme contre toi.

Sosuke ne soufflait mot. Du bout des doigts, il palpait doucement les creux rougeâtres entourant ses poignets ; ils mettraient une bonne semaine avant de s'évanouir. Ichimaru renchérit, se montrant purement pragmatique :

\- Quand la bataille fera rage, nous ne pouvons accepter le risque qu'il te fasse te retourner contre nous, sous ta forme de hollow, et il s'agit de l'unique véritable avantage en notre possession à l'heure actuelle.

Le soupir défait qui échappa à Aizen bouscula toutes les certitudes de Nnoitra. Il semblait, lui, le divin roi du Hueco Mundo, soudainement si faible, si abattu. Le quinta n'aurait jamais cru possible. Aizen donnait constamment l'impression de tout prévoir, de tout maîtriser. Il semblait n'avoir jamais connu l'échec.

\- Je sais...

Un court silence s'ensuivit, au terme duquel Aizen, en proie au pire des dilemmes, le résolut.

\- Je ne peux le tuer moi-même.

\- Délègue cette tâche. Je demanderai à un espada... de l'achever rapidement, acheva-t-il, en se levant pour quitter la pièce. Il ne souffrira pas.

Comme le brun ne l'arrêtait pas, il comprit que sa suggestion avait été acceptée. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il devait faire vite, agir avant que Sosuke ne change d'avis. Gin s'empressa de le quitter. Jiruga, l'entendant approcher, avait pris soin de s'écarter des portes et feignit de s'ennuyer dans la salle de réunion, assis dans son fauteuil, les pieds balancés sur la table. Les deux hommes s'observèrent une seconde, à l'issue de laquelle Ichimaru ricana :

\- J'ai besoin d'une personne sans scrupules. Une personne comme toi. **  
**

* * *

 _Encore un long chapitre, centré surtout sur la relation Aizen-Renji, qui est en fait la trame de la trilogie après tout. C'est comme un chapitre qui se clôt. La suite sera donc plus axée sur Nnoitra et Renji ;) Et attendez-vous à un retour de Zaraki sous peu ;) Fin des spoilers xD_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Double face  
**

C'était risqué, du point de vue de Gin, et très sot. C'était assurément la première chose stupide qu'il accomplissait de sa vie. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les yeux écarquillés de Renji se rivèrent aux personnes qui entrèrent dans ses quartiers, Aizen en tête. Seuls quelques subordonnés de rang médiocre l'accompagnaient. Nulle trace de Nnoitra, notamment, ce qui réconforta un peu le rouge. Il n'imaginait pas comment le quinta réagirait, la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient, après l'affront qu'il lui avait fait. Sûrement d'une manière explosive et revancharde. Il voudrait lui faire payer. Renji essaya de le sortir de sa tête. Il y avait bien plus urgent à régler, et dès maintenant, avec l'homme désormais face à lui. Sosuke le considéra paisiblement. Il était de nouveau cet homme dans le contrôle total et parfait de son être.

\- Retirez-moi tout ça, commanda-t-il, en désignant les entraves qui pesaient sur Renji et l'arrimaient au pied de son lit.

Les arrancars échangèrent des regards ennuyés, mais satisfirent sa demande. Cependant, ils ne touchèrent pas au bâillon. Leur maître laissa planer sur eux un regard contrarié et interrogateur, qui réclamait des explications.

\- Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-san nous a conseillés de ne jamais lui permettre de parler en votre présence...

\- Vous n'obéissez qu'à moi, rétorqua le brun, sur un ton cinglant. Dépêchez-vous.

\- Bien, Aizen-sama.

Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement, la moindre de leurs courbettes imprégnées de peur, et s'empressèrent de délivrer le rouge, qui put enfin se mettre debout et se dégourdir les jambes.

\- Maintenant, sortez, décréta Aizen, sans jeter un regard aux arrancars ; il n'avait d'yeux que pour Abaraï, qui lui adressa un infime sourire équivoque.

Même après que les sbires aient déserté la salle, le silence s'éternisa pour une poignée de minutes, le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la présence l'un de l'autre. Enfin, Renji lâcha, d'une voix qui se voulait dénuée d'émotion, mais trahissait son anxiété et sa confusion :

\- ça va ?

Aizen s'assura que ses manches recouvraient ses poignets d'un vif coup d'oeil. En revanche, il ne pouvait dissimuler ces marques autour de son cou.

\- Oui, mais je suis surpris que mon état te préoccupe.

Renji avait les bras croisés et de son index tripotait nerveusement son bras, preuve qu'il était gêné et nerveux.

\- J'ai... beaucoup réfléchi depuis l'incident et... ça m'a amené à reconsidérer pas mal de choses.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, calculant son prochain mouvement. Il aurait pu dissimuler son véritable ressenti, d'autant plus qu'il se savait très émotif et sensible, mais il préféra se dévoiler tout simplement. De toute façon, Aizen aurait pu le sonder et découvrir ses vrais sentiments à tout moment, si l'envie lui en prenait.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment... tu fais ça... ni pourquoi... mais le fait est que, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu as oublié tes propres intérêts. Tu n'as pas agi au mépris des miens, mais des tiens.

\- Tout aurait pu être prémédité, orchestré, souligna Aizen, sans le quitter des yeux.

Renji songea une seconde à cette possibilité soulevée, puis secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non. Je ne pense pas. Je crois que... ce secret que tu gardais... que tu étais ce hollow... Je suis sûr que c'était ta dernière carte contre moi et, te connaissant, tu ne l'aurais jamais abattue si vite. Tu n'aurais pas tout risqué non plus.

Un sourire fendit les lèvres du brun, alors qu'il riait tout bas. Il murmura, comme pour lui-même :

\- Bien plus malin que tu ne le penses...

\- Aizen.

Le regard de Sosuke s'agrandit une seconde, sous la surprise de sentir cette main sur son visage. Ce n'était pas une main dure, froide, dispensant un toucher rancunier, mais une douce et chaleureuse, caressante. Les yeux de Renji étaient plongés dans les siens, mais sans haine. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une confrontation, avec un vainqueur et un perdant, davantage une communion.

\- Tu es une horrible personne, déclara le rouge, d'une voix tranquille, mais tu m'as prouvé que tu pouvais être autre chose que ça.

Les paupières de Sosuke se fermèrent, alors qu'il profitait du mince contact. Renji avait raison ; il était extrêmement fatigué, épuisé même. Il ne les rouvrit pas, se contentant d'écouter la voix de Renji qui poursuivait doucement :

\- S'il te plaît, arrête cette folie. Peut-être que tu détenais la vérité. Peut-être... que nous devions être ensemble. Tu vivras avec tes erreurs et moi, avec les miennes... Avec notre passé. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'agir pour le futur dès maintenant. Mets un terme à la guerre, parce que je ne pourrai pas être avec l'homme qui s'en prend à mes amis, qui cherche à détruire tout ce que j'ai fait voeu de protéger.

A ces mots, Aizen rouvrit brutalement les yeux, pour le scruter.

\- Je me souviens un jeune homme des plus arrogants qui ne me trouvait pas du tout à son goût.

\- J'étais plutôt remonté contre toi et je le suis toujours. Je ne te pardonnerai pas du jour au lendemain d'avoir été un tel enfoiré avec moi !

Il s'enflammait. Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit, s'apaisant :

\- Mais je crois fermement en la rédemption. Pour tous.

 _Même pour toi. Même pour Jiruga..._

\- T'as été le pire des salauds, mais tu peux choisir qu'il en soit autrement dans le futur.

Aizen ne comptait certainement pas accepter ses conditions scandaleuses. Il l'aimait ; il le pensait du moins, avec sa conception étrange, extrêmement possessive et objectivante, de l'amour. Néanmoins, ses plans n'échoueraient pas pour une bassesse pareille. Aussi importante, agréable fût-elle... Même si, aussi, elle le faisait se sentir si bien... Le brun, pourtant si bavard d'ordinaire, ne répondait pas. _Il faut que tu lui dises. Qu'il va mourir_. Il ne pouvait plus l'empêcher. Renji devait disparaître et les sentiments qu'Aizen lui portait, avec lui.

D'un autre côté, avec le discours qu'il venait de tenir, Renji semblait déjà plus disposé à discuter avec lui. Leur relation s'arrangeait. Une raie d'une émotion curieuse traversa Sosuke. De l'espoir, probablement ? La chance d'éviter sa mort, de l'avoir sous sa coupe, de son plein gré. Aizen arrêta son choix. _Non. Ne surtout pas dire quoi que ce soit. Pas maintenant_. _Il vivra_. Il avait envie d'y croire ; il priait pour que Renji lui permette de l'épargner. La main de Renji avait depuis un moment délaissé sa figure immuable et le rouge se tenait à présent assis sur le lit.

\- Réponds-moi.

Il détestait ce silence inconfortable. Dans le désarroi, il lui lança un regard alarmé.

\- Dis quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Mais réponds-moi !

Un soupir échappa au brun, pendant qu'il prenait place près de lui. Il se permit de poser sa main sur sa cuisse ; Renji l'y autorisa, n'émettant pas l'ombre d'une protestation, ni ne cherchant à se soustraire au toucher intime.

\- Renji-kun, tu réalises ce que tu exiges de moi ? Il ne s'agit pas que de moi, aujourd'hui. Je suis le roi du Hueco Mundo.

\- Aizen, ça finira mal ! Retire-toi tant que tu le peux ! J'te monte pas une histoire pour rétablir la paix et te tourner le dos ensuite ! J'ai qu'une parole ! J'essaierai d'aller de l'avant avec toi, même si je me souviens de tout ce pour quoi une part de moi te hait !

 _Impossible_. Renji se doutait bien que ses plans passaient avant tout, lui y compris. Il ne ressentit donc qu'une légère déception, lorsque son ancien taicho déclina sa proposition.

\- Il est déjà trop tard, Renji. Tout ce que je peux t'offrir est l'immunité et la garantie que tu n'auras pas à affronter les shinigamis, mais tu ne dois à aucun moment intervenir pour nous freiner dans notre conquête de la Soul Society.

\- Ce qui ferait de moi un complice ! Passif, certes ! Mais un complice quand même !

Un cul-de-sac. Encore. Evidemment. Aizen, dépité sans le paraître, retira sa main et se dressa. Renji ressentit presque... un manque ? Il le consulta du regard. ça n'aurait rien dû changer, mais savoir qu'il était son "démon", qu'il s'était plié à ses désirs, durant un moment aussi bref fût-il, modifiait énormément l'opinion que Renji avait de cet homme qu'il jugeait autrefois seulement sadique, égocentrique et mégalomaniaque. Aizen s'accroupit devant lui et Renji crut revoir la bête ployant et déposant le genou à terre.

\- Réfléchis.

Abaraï répliqua, mais sans aigreur :

\- Toi aussi.

Il ne l'aimait pas, l'homme. Il appréciait encore seulement la bête. Toutefois, il saurait s'y efforcer s'il lui en laissait la possibilité. Pour le bien commun. Et il cacherait sa propre préférence pour un certain salaud d'espada.

* * *

Il côtoyait toujours Nnoitra, mais leurs rencontres se faisaient plus sporadiques qu'auparavant. La plupart du temps, quand ils saisissaient la chance d'échanger quelques mots, Jiruga ruminait sa rage contre Nelliel. Celle-ci avait beau être devenue une enfant, la rancoeur de Nnoitra était intacte. Il tournait en boucle, tout entier concentré sur sa haine, et cela finit par énormément exaspérer Abaraï, de plus en plus convaincu que leur antagonisme cachait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il était piqué de jalousie, sans en avoir la moindre raison. Depuis ce curieux baiser, ils n'avaient rien partagé d'intime et il semblait même que leur semblant de relation se soit détérioré.

Dire que Renji en souffrait aurait été grandement exagéré. Il avait bien assez à penser avec Aizen et ses récentes découvertes, qui avaient engendré un brutal revirement dans son opinion. Nnoitra savait. Il savait que, peut-être, Renji appartiendrait sous peu à Sosuke et pas en tant que vulgaire catin, mais en tant que partenaire, qu'amant, ce qui n'était absolument pas la même chose. Il savait tout cela, mais il agissait comme si ce n'était pas le cas, par fierté.

\- Cette salope... grinça le quinta, la tête basse, le dos voûté. Elle s'en est encore tirée...

Il était assis à même le sol, les jambes repliées, écartées, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux. Renji feignit de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il se mette à déblatérer sur elle. Comme le shinigami demeurait impassible, ne le contredisant pas, n'agréant pas, Nnoitra reprit d'une voix plus vive et féroce :

\- Cette pétas-

\- Ferme-la ! l'interrompit tout à coup Renji et Nnoitra écarquilla les yeux, le considérant avec stupéfaction.

Ils se trouvaient dans les quartiers du quinta. Tesra, qui avait approché les portes, s'apprêtant à toquer, se ravisa au son des cris et décida qu'il repasserait plus tard. De l'autre côté, Abaraï se radoucissait, alors que Jiruga démarrait au quart de tour. La mante se dressa sur ses longues jambes, l'empoignant de ses mains osseuses. Il le mit au défi, tout en le secouant assez rudement pour que Renji soit bientôt contusionné là où il l'avait saisi.

\- Répète !

\- J'en ai juste marre que tout tourne autour d'elle tout le temps ! s'égosilla le rouge, en plaçant ses mains sur les siennes pour essayer de les rouvrir et se libérer. Putain, je préférais encore quand tu me disais rien ! Et ne me parles pas comme si j'étais ton ennemi !

Nnoitra demanda de but en blanc, sur un ton inexpressif :

\- T'es quoi alors ?

\- Un très bon ami ? suggéra Renji, avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Le quinta roula des yeux, tout en soufflant bruyamment par les narines. Mais ses lèvres souriaient, comme malgré lui. Il rabâchait toujours les mêmes récriminations contre Nelliel ; Renji, s'intéressant à lui, voulait comprendre le véritable problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait exactement ?

Les doigts du quinta se délièrent, toute pression s'évanouissant. Il se détourna, évitant subitement le regard du shinigami. Ces choses-là ne se racontaient pas normalement ; un arrancar passait pour une créature vouée à combattre, pas à ressentir. Evoquer des émotions semblait anti-naturel. Il fallait avouer que personne ne lui en avait donné l'opportunité ; ils le craignaient tous, pour son horrible personnalité, son sadisme, sa cruauté. Ils n'étaient pas enclins à aller vers lui et Renji, pour sa plus grande honte, admettait volontiers que, s'il l'avait connu à Las Noches, où Nnoitra se montrait sous son plus mauvais jour, il aurait réagi comme eux. Ils ne se souciaient pas de son bien-être. Personne ne s'en inquiétait. Hormis, désormais, Abaraï. Ce shinigami que Nnoitra avait méprisé, humilié, rabroué, avait tout de même su voir le bon en lui. Et Nnoitra n'aspirait qu'à ça. A être bon. Renji avait envie d'y croire, mais il fallait lui en laisser la chance et surtout il devait prendre confiance en lui.

Le quinta ne se livra pas tout de suite. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Renji lui accorda tout le temps qu'il jugeait nécessaire ; il patienta sans souffler mot. Après un moment, Nnoitra lâcha, grondant de rancune :

\- Elle est... toujours là... pour m'descendre... Toujours là... à m'suivre. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une pute pour veiller sur moi ! J'suis un guerrier !

\- Je sais, Nnoitra.

L'espada ne parut pas troublé d'une quelconque manière par le regard qu'il dardait sur lui. A l'inverse, il frémit, heureusement d'une manière imperceptible, lorsque Renji se rapprocha considérablement de lui. Il paraissait si petit comparé à lui. Nnoitra l'enveloppa de son regard équivoque. Le shinigami avait lâché ses cheveux. Avec le temps, Nnoitra avait réalisé qu'il ne se permettait cette fantaisie que s'il se sentait en confiance. Il crevait d'envie de passer ses doigts entre les mèches, de défaire les noeuds qu'il entrevoyait ça et là.

\- Tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses... chuchota Renji. Tu aurais pu battre Kenpachi, si tu croyais davantage en toi.

Nnoitra se baissa sensiblement, si bien que ses lèvres caressèrent le lobe de son oreille, quand il acheva sa phrase. Renji rougit ; ce serait passé inaperçu aux yeux de la plupart, mais Nnoitra, dont toute l'attention était actuellement concentrée sur lui exclusivement, le nota. Renji ne trouva pas d'autre moyen de chasser le malaise ; il murmura :

\- Peut-être que nous aboutirons à une conclusion ailleurs que dans la bataille.

Ce qui signifiait que Renji serait lié pour toujours à Aizen. Nnoitra ne grimaça pas, ne rétorqua pas ; c'était pour le mieux. Jamais il n'avait envisagé faire Renji sien, parce qu'il avait enterré cette idée à la seconde où elle lui avait traversé l'esprit. Renji appartenait à Aizen. C'était ainsi. Voilà tout. Il préférait envisager les choses sous cet angle, plutôt que de sortir de sa torpeur. Son corps, cette prison qui l'opprimait, l'étouffait. Il le maudissait, parce qu'il semblait se refuser à aller vers le shinigami, alors qu'en réalité son esprit était le seul reponsable. Il plaquait sa langue à son palais, paralysait sa main sur le matelas. Renji vint à sa rescousse. Il venait de le rejoindre, quand des coups retentirent à la porte. Renji claqua la langue nerveusement, dépité, mais il ne souffla mot.

\- Entre... grogna Jiruga.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour prendre ses distances d'avec Renji, mais celui-ci prit les devants et s'écarta à temps. Tesra fit son apparition dans la pièce.

\- Abaraï-kun est demandé dans ses quartiers.

Nnoitra soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Aizen, assurément. Puis il réalisa. _Non, Gin_. Celui-ci avait dû décider de mettre son plan plus tôt à exécution. Il fit de son mieux pour ricaner méchamment et railla la personne qu'il voulait en fait retenir.

\- T'attends quoi puta ? Cours, vole !

\- Rappelle-moi qui m'a conseillé de lui céder, rétorqua Renji, à voix basse, voulant tenir Tesra hors de la conversation.

\- Pas comme ça...

 _Pas en t'offrant dans ta totalité à lui. Ton corps, ton âme, ton coeur_.

\- Ton esprit est aussi faible que ton corps.

Renji serra les dents. Il se serinait qu'il n'était pas une vulgaire ordure, un déchet ; il ne devait pas se laisser dévorer par le pessimisme et la méchanceté de Jiruga. Ce dernier, comme d'habitude, n'alla pas au bout, ne lui expliqua pas pourquoi il réagissait soudainement si durement et Renji, plus irrité qu'autre chose, se dirigea vers la sortie.

Nnoitra ferma son oeil une seconde, une fois qu'il eût disparu. Il aurait dû lui parler davantage, en dire plus, se dévoiler. Surtout que lui savait que, bientôt, Renji ne serait plus là ; il serait parti. Ce n'était même plus une question d'heure. Il ne lui avait pas avoué comment une part de lui désirait juste le préserver, comment il peinait à respirer parfois, quand il se tenait trop proche de lui. Il gardait tout en lui ; il renfermait ce qui était tout nouveau et l'effrayait presque. Chaque fois qu'il parcourait les allées du palais, la honte le bouffait. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde l'observait, comme s'ils étaient tous au courant de ce qu'il enterrait pourtant tellement profondément que même Renji ne l'entrapercevait pas.

Il espérait que ça passerait. Un jour, un matin, il se réveillerait et il aurait oublié. ça fonctionnait sûrement comme ça. C'était... mieux comme ça. Renji avait presque failli le convaincre que tout pouvait arriver. Eux. Mais Nnoitra jugeait qu'il valait mieux se retirer du jeu. Sa couardise le dominait. Le géant se leva pesamment du matelas et, après avoir empoigné son arme, quitta ses quartiers. Quelques tâches lui incombaient afin de préparer son départ comme il se devait.

Au même moment, loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait, Renji regagnait sa propre chambre, plutôt confiant, juste un peu frustré suite à sa discussion avec Nnoitra. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de franchir le seuil. Il s'efforçait de reprendre une expression indifférente, pas affectée, avant de faire face à Aizen. Mais l'homme sur qui s'ouvrirent les portes n'était pas lui. Le pauvre, pris au total dépourvu, lança des regards hagards de tous côtés. Gin le désigna et, instantanément, les arrancars qui l'entouraient marchèrent vers Renji.

\- Tu veux quoi ?! s'écria-t-il, tout en se démenant pour échapper aux multiples mains qui essayaient de le choper.

Les arrancars finirent par s'emparer de lui et le plaquèrent face contre terre. Des menottes furent replacées autour de ses poignets. Renji ne cessa pas pour autant de se débattre. Il croisa le regard amusé et ravi de Gin, qui le contemplait de toute sa hauteur. Il se détourna, écumant de colère, et hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, dans sa position, la poitrine et le visage écrasés contre le sol :

\- Aizen !

\- Il ne t'aidera pas, l'interrompit immédiatement Ichimaru, qui s'était préalablement assuré de l'absence du brun ce jour-là. Après tout, je suis ici sur son ordre.

\- J'te crois pas ! aboya Renji, qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, incapable de remuer davantage ; les sous-fifres de Gin le maintenaient tous à terre.

Qu'ils le touchent, même dans cette optique dépourvue de perversité, foutait le shinigami en rogne. Il avait été manipulé pour des siècles, trimballé de droite et de gauche comme un bibelot, violé...

\- Tu es magnifique, Renji, tu sais ça ? Le genre... qui attire et les hommes, et les femmes...

Ce qui devait être un compliment était craché à sa face plus violemment qu'une insulte, d'une voix teintée de haine, de jalousie. Avant qu'il puisse riposter, Gin ricana de plus belle, de plus en plus inquiétant, son ton piquant comme une aiguille.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'sais...

\- C'est à propos d'ça ? se récria le rouge, abasourdi ; il ne comprenait plus rien. Aizen m'aime pas pour mon apparence !

Un ricanement méprisant agita le sale type, dont les commissures des lèvres s'abaissèrent dans une moue écoeurée.

\- Pour quoi d'autre alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si t'avais une autre qualité.

C'était bas et blessant. Peu importait de qui ça venait. Repoussant d'un geste les fracciones les plus proches, qui le gênaient, Gin chopa avec rudesse Renji par l'épaule et le releva avec tout autant de brutalité.

\- Mais tes p'tites manigances se terminent ici ! Le glas a sonné pour toi.

Se baissant subitement, collant sa bouche à son oreille et adoptant son sourire le plus immense et effrayant, il murmura d'une voix inaudible pour quiconque dans la pièce, mis à part Abaraï :

\- C'est ta chance, Renji... Cours.

L'étonnement, qui aurait pu passer pour de la pure terreur, se lut dans le regard confus du rouge, tandis que Gin se relevait tranquillement. Un bref instant, il entrevit ses yeux, ces deux orbes incandescents, et ce qu'il y trouva était à des lieues de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

\- Conduisez-le à votre chef. Il fera le nécessaire, termina Ichimaru, reprenant son attitude coutumière, horripilante et déroutante à la fois.

Avant qu'il ait pu correctement analyser la situation, Renji était traîné de force hors de sa chambre. Il n'escomptait rien de sympathique de la part de Gin, qui l'avait toujours cordialement exécré. Ce n'était pas une simple phrase énigmatique qui allait le persuader qu'il n'était pas une ordure décidée à faire de sa vie un enfer, voire à le tuer dans le cas présent. Aussi se débattait-il furieusement, cognant, mordant, griffant.

Nnoitra se tenait là, négligemment appuyé contre la muraille. Quand le groupe franchit les portes, il vint dans leur direction, sa gigantesque faux rappelant les pattes tranchantes d'une mante religieuse coincée en travers de ses épaules.

\- J'vais finir ça seul, lâcha-t-il, sur un ton parfaitement las, jouant les exaspérés qui détestaient perdre son temps en vulgaires exécutions. Tirez-vous.

Sa réputation le précédait ; les arrancars déguerpirent dans la seconde, s'en retournant à l'intérieur de Las Noches. Le shinigami fixa longuement son bourreau assigné, en proie à une confusion qui le pétrifiait. Comment pouvait-il lui parler il y avait quelques minutes et maintenant s'apprêter à l'abattre ? Le quinta claqua des doigts pour capter son attention.

\- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Par précaution, il plaça autour de ses poignets de lourdes chaînes, les serra. Il gardait leurs extrémités en main. Avec rudesse, il tira dessus, le shinigami répugnant à lui emboîter le pas. Renji tomba de tout son long. Du sang entra dans sa bouche et ses narines. Il toussa, mais Nnoitra s'en fichait éperdument. Il tira de nouveau. La saccade et la tension en résultant, courant le long des chaînes, coupèrent toute envie de se rebeller chez Renji.

Ils marchèrent. Très longtemps. Les heures défilaient et Nnoitra ne lâchait pas un mot. Las Noches, dans leur dos, diminua jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait. La mante, immense, avançait très vite, à grandes enjambées, sans un seul regard en arrière, contraignant Renji à courir derrière elle. A plusieurs reprises, le shinigami trébucha et s'écroula, ce qui lui valut de nouvelles secousses sèches. De temps en temps, une plainte lui échappait, mais l'espada n'en avait cure. Il ne lui accordait même pas l'ombre d'un regard.

Subitement, le géant s'arrêta. Le vent soufflait à peine désormais. Le désert semblait si paisible, si pâle sous cette lune éternelle, brillante, figée comme épinglée sur l'immensité noire. Le dernier jour était arrivé si vite. Quelque part, le Désespoir lui-même avait espéré qu'il ne le verrait jamais, que le shinigami resterait à jamais. Il soupira et, se tournant vers Renji qui s'était lui aussi immobilisé, calquant ses mouvements sur les siens, il dit :

\- Allez. Casse-toi.

Et, à mains nues, il rompit les chaînes les liant. Renji le dévisagea avec de grands yeux lumineux, qui perdirent toute clarté en apercevant dans la pénombre l'espada qui paraissait inhabituellement grave et presque fâché.

\- Nnoitra...

\- Gin a fait appel à moi, parce qu'il savait que j'te laisserais partir. Sans te tuer. J'en ai rien à foutre du pourquoi. Maintenant, fous-moi le camp... avant que je change d'avis, shinigami.

Aimer assez pour laisser l'autre s'en aller. Enfin, "aimer" était un bien grand mot. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Renji cherchait à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, pourquoi il se rapprocha subitement de lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je croyais que tu avais fait le serment de tous nous tuer, pas que les shinigamis, pas que les adultes... Absolument tout le monde.

Pas l'ombre d'un frisson ne parcourut le géant, mais son oeil reluisit et il rétorqua d'une voix mauvaise :

\- M'tente pas.

 _T'as aucune idée de combien c'est dur pour moi de t'relâcher comme ça et tu l'sauras jamais_. Il le dissimulait à la perfection. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser penser qu'il souffrait, surtout pour une ineptie pareille. Il était fort, n'est-ce pas ? Les forts n'aimaient pas ; les forts demeuraient de glace, quand ils ne déchaînaient pas leur colère. Ironiquement, demeurer impassible dans les circonstances actuelles lui coûtait infiniment plus d'énergie que tous les combats qu'il avait pu mener. Pendant une seconde, il comprit enfin le message que Renji avait par maintes fois tenté de lui faire passer.

\- J'pensais vraiment pas... que ça s'passerait comme ça, admit-il abruptement.

 _Que ça ne s'arrangerait pas pour toi_.

\- Je sais, Nnoitra, et je sais aussi pourquoi...

Parce qu'ils ne partageaient pas la même conception du sexe. Chez les arrancars, il s'agissait d'un besoin primaire, tel que manger ou dormir, sans sentiments, une pulsion banale à assouvir. Une faveur que le plus faible concédait automatiquement au plus fort. Nnoitra, auparavant, ne comprenait donc même pas pourquoi Renji, malgré ce qu'il endurait, continuait de résister à Aizen. ça n'avait pas le moindre sens à ses yeux. Le plus fort le réclamait ; il devait se plier à ses désirs. Puis, progressivement, il avait touché, effleuré, ce que Renji entendait par "sexe". ça n'avait rien à voir. Le sexe devenait une communion, pas la traduction concrète d'un rapport d'autorité, de supériorité.

Renji, de son côté, rentrait enfin chez lui, mais la mort dans l'âme. La sensation d'abandonner Nnoitra ne le quittait pas. Peut-être Jiruga était-il le seul à avoir réalisé ; peut-être étaient-ils tous dans l'erreur. ça ne s'arrangerait pas, en aucune façon. D'ici à ce que la mort les fauche, ils vivoteraient, en courant après des objectifs illusoires qu'au fond ils savaient ne jamais atteindre. Ils pourraient s'estimer chanceux s'ils les effleuraient seulement. Renji regarda en silence Nnoitra détacher de son côté son zanpakuto et lui tendre. Il le récupéra, mais sans l'entrain espéré. Naturellement, il retrouvait Zabimaru, mais il perdait tellement plus. D'un geste sec, le quinta attrapa ses poignets et le libéra de ses entraves, le shinigami recouvrant instantanément ses pouvoirs auparavant scellés Puis il s'effaça, glissant d'un pas sur le côté, et hurla presque :

\- Dégage !

Renji ne lui fit pas l'affront de protester, de se battre pour rester ici, avec lui. Jiruga gardait son regard braqué sur lui, comme une menace planante. Son katana dans sa paume froide, le shinigami commença à s'éloigner. Seul le vent. Plus un son. Il chantait à ses oreilles. Il ne se retourna que brièvement, après avoir parcouru une bonne centaine de mètres, et, là-bas, dans l'obscurité, il discerna confusément une silhouette qui ressemblait à un gigantesque pieu, tout droit planté dans le sable, et qui regardait dans sa direction. Il regrettait déjà.

* * *

 _Oui, Nnoitra n'est pas doué pour les démonstrations affectives xD_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Là-haut **

\- Où est-il ?

Il était extrêmement rare de voir Aizen transpirer la rage ; elle suintait de ses mots ; ses traits étaient tendus et pas paisiblement relâchés comme d'ordinaire. Il venait de se rendre dans ses appartements, pour ne pas découvrir la moindre trace de son jouet. Il l'avait appelé, comme on sommerait un chien de se montrer pour accueillir comme il se devait son maître, retourné la chambre dans tous les sens, questionné ses sujets. En vain. Renji s'était comme envolé, en quelques heures seulement après sa discussion durant laquelle Gin avait tant insisté pour l'écarter définitivement. A la seconde où Gin l'avait vu rentrer en trombe dans son bureau, il avait su qu'il serait excessivement chanceux s'il s'en tirait vivant.

\- Où est-il ? répéta Sosuke, abattant ses deux mains sur la table devant lui.

Cette facette violente de sa personnalité, intolérante à la frustration, n'apparaissait pour ainsi dire jamais, ses moindres souhaits étant en permanence comblés. Alors que Gin entrouvrait la bouche pour répondre, il le coupa net.

\- Et ne me mens pas, Ichimaru. Dans ton intérêt.

 _Tu n'as décidément pas perdu de temps..._ La peau de son front se fendillait comme de la porcelaine ébréchée. Il était à deux doigts de lâcher la bête.

\- Le lieutenant Abaraï a été exécuté ce matin, conformément à vos attentes, termina Gin, soucieux de le lui rappeler. Depuis quand changez-vous d'avis ?

Aizen avait scellé son destin par son mutisme. Tout de suite, Sosuke s'était écarté vivement de lui et lui tournait le dos. Ses épaules remuaient insensiblement ; il respirait vite. Il essayait de rendormir le monstre en lui. Ichimaru le fixa, une certaine angoisse croissant en lui et pesant sur son estomac. Il avait péché par pitié. Pitié pour ce gamin. Cet instant d'égarement allait lui coûter la vie. Il déglutit discrètement. Aizen, pourtant si loquace d'ordinaire, ne lâcha qu'un mot.

\- Qui ?

\- Je l'ai livré au quinta espada, afin qu'il applique la sentence.

Avant qu'il eût pu ajouter un mot, Aizen disparaissait pour se retrouver face à lui. Il le chopa à la gorge et le plaqua au mur, furieux en dépit de son air contrôlé. Sa main, qui ne lui appartenait plus, trahissait son énervement ; elle était griffue et dégoulinait d'un liquide noir visqueux. Il était en train de se métamorphoser. Son troisième oeil globuleux, au centre de son front, palpitait sous la peau, cherchant à sortir.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas mort.

\- Mais...

La douleur le tétanisa, bloqua son appareil respiratoire, comme si un poids énorme lui aplatissait les poumons. Le fluide écoeurant qui enveloppait et teintait le bras d'Aizen le brûlait profondément, comme ces chaînes enchantées avaient corrodé le derme du monstre la veille. Sur la moitié du visage inhumain face à lui, les chairs avaient fondu, dévoilant une mâchoire pâle couronnée de crocs. Il ne s'exprimait plus par phrases. Il rugit simplement :

\- Abaraï !

Ichimaru déglutit très douloureusement, la souffrance qui le parcourait atteignant des sommets.

\- Jiruga... l'a emmené dans le désert...

Aizen, ou plutôt l'être qu'il devenait, lui lança un regard fou. Il le lâcha. Plus il s'attardait ici, plus les chances de survie de Renji s'amenuisaient. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce, tout en s'évertuant à conserver ses esprits, à ne pas laisser la bête le happer et zapper sa conscience. Il se pressa aux portes du palais et y parvint juste à temps pour assister au retour de Jiruga. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un certain temps.

\- Une exécution vraiment très propre... murmura enfin Sosuke, ayant constaté que son uniforme blanc ne portait pas la plus ridicule tache de sang.

En un instant, les jambes de Jiruga cédèrent sous lui et son corps se retrouva soumis à la volonté du brun, qui semblait percer tous ses nerfs avec des aiguilles invisibles. La douleur était si formidable que son cerveau, sous peine de dérailler complètement, ne l'assimilait pas. Aussi restait-il absolument passif, comme si une partie de lui-même s'en était allée, avait fui pour qu'il continue à vivre et ne perde pas ce qui lui restait de raison. Aizen gardait ses distances, pas par crainte, mais pour profiter du spectacle, pour admirer sa déchéance et les convulsions que son reaitsu provoquait.

\- Il vous détestait, hoqueta Nnoitra, tâchant de conserver un brin de fierté ; il releva la tête, au prix de maints efforts.

Pour une fois, il ne baisserait pas le regard.

\- Vous auriez pas changé pour lui. Il vous aurait jamais aimé...

Aizen le toisa avec un mépris gigantesque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un être comme toi connaît à cela ? lâcha-t-il avec tout autant de dédain et de morgue, le dévisageant comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire animal, une chose dépourvue de la plus petite importance.

Nnoitra ne se laissa pas démonter par cette absence de considération, alors même qu'elle l'atteignait en plein coeur, qu'elle le touchait là où il était le plus sensible. Il ricana, les dents veinées de ce sang qui commençait à affluer dans sa gorge. Peut-être que la vie ne le dégoûtait plus autant ? Enfin.

\- Plus que vous...

Son insolence fut sauvagement punie par une violente décharge. Nnoitra cracha une gerbe de sang sombre. La secousse avait dû faire éclater un organe et il sentait comme un liquide corrosif remplir toute sa cage thoracique, l'inonder et ronger ses parois, ses tissus.

\- Il se fichait bien de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais, mon pauvre Jiruga ?

Il dégaina et, d'un geste fluide, planta son katana à travers son crâne, son trou de hollow, exactement comme Zaraki l'avait fait auparavant. Nnoitra frissonna de rage.

\- Un monstre... Voilà ce que tu es. Il n'a fait que se servir de toi et tu as couru droit dans son piège.

Se rapprochant subitement, il lui arracha son cache-oeil troué et balança sa tête en arrière d'un coup de pied.

\- Tu as changé, Jiruga, d'une manière qui me déplaît foncièrement.

 _Tu n'es plus assez prisonnier de son désespoir pour demeurer malléable et docile_. Le quinta commençait à prendre ses propres décisions, celles susceptibles d'entrer en conflit avec les siennes.

\- Que tu l'aies laissé partir ne me dérange pas excessivement, poursuivit Sosuke en tournant autour de l'espada cloué au sol, lui infligeant de temps à autre un autre électrochoc. Je préfère ça... Je le rattraperai tôt ou tard... Mais ne me trahis plus jamais en agissant dans mon dos.

Lorsque la torture cessa enfin, le quinta pantelait au milieu d'une mare de sang, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler la fin de son duel contre Kenpachi. Mais, cette fois-ci, il s'accrochait ; il ne voulait pas mourir, surtout pas de cette façon et de la main d'Aizen de surcroît. Les jours, les semaines à venir, lui semblèrent des années, des siècles. Chaque jour, Aizen lui fit vivre un enfer. Il s'acharna sur lui, en espérant qu'il se briserait, et Nnoitra ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Si Aizen se déchaînait ainsi sur lui, c'était parce que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prétendu, Renji ne s'était sûrement pas joué de lui. Il avait été sincère et c'était ce qui agaçait autant Aizen. Au moins, pendant qu'il le persécutait, il ne harcelait pas Renji. Nnoitra se contenta de cette certitude et s'en servit pour tenir le coup.

* * *

Les saisons passèrent, sur ce fond scabreux et sanglant de guerre, qui se poursuivait inlassablement. L'été, avec les champs dorés et le soleil ardent, céda la place à l'automne, habituellement la saison préférée de Renji qui aimait voir tomber une à une les feuilles mordorées des branches, mais, cette année-là, le spectacle ne lui ravissait plus le coeur. Puis vint l'hiver. Ce fut un long et rude hiver. Les étangs gelèrent, les poissons prisonniers des glaces mourant. Les plus âgés croyaient encore au mauvais présage et les jeunes les raillaient. L'apparente inaction, absence de représailles de la part de Sosuke, tourmentait Renji. Certes, il était supposément protégé à présent, mais il connaissait la puissance d'Aizen ; elle était illimitée, aurait raison de n'importe quelle barrière. Il vivait donc avec ce couperet au-dessus de sa tête. Il savait qu'il s'abattrait, mais pas quand. C'était le pire.

Naturellement, il avait dû s'expliquer sur sa disparition. Ce jour-là avait rejoint la liste des moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie. Il se tenait en salle de réunion, au coeur de la pièce, tandis que tous les capitaines et lieutenants l'entouraient. Face à lui, Yamamoto lissait tranquillement sa longue barbe. Avant de se retrouver ici, Renji avait subi toute une batterie d'examens, psychologiques, physiologiques. A coup sûr, les feuillets que retournait le chef entre ses mains parcheminées en étaient les conclusions. Unohana n'en avait rien révélé à Renji. Ils ne devaient pas être si mauvais, ce dernier n'ayant pas encore été renvoyé de son poste. Puis il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la raison de cette convocation solennelle. Il avait jeté un regard alarmé à son taicho, qui n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'un sourire. Le stress avait commencé à le gagner. En désespoir de cause, il avait tenté de se raccrocher à n'importe quoi ; il s'était détourné discrètement vers Zaraki, qui s'occupait à cette seconde de Yachiru et ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- Lieutenant Abaraï, nous vous écoutons.

Pire qu'une rétrogradation, qu'être renvoyé. Dire la vérité. Le regard égaré de Renji planait sur l'assistance toute entière. Il s'était montré récalcitrant, avait minimisé autant que possible le rôle que Jiruga avait tenu dans son kidnapping. Le So-taicho ne soufflait mot ; il ne l'interrompit point de tout son récit qu'il échafaudait au fur et à mesure, travestissant les propos et gestes déplacés d'Aizen en actions dépourvues de toute perversité ou émotion. Mais, à la toute fin, quand Renji se croyait sorti d'affaire, il s'était enquis :

\- Une question de taille demeure néanmoins : pourquoi vous ?

Renji avait pincé légèrement les lèvres, alors qu'il sentait ses joues s'empourprer. En un flash, l'image du hollow haletant s'était imposée à lui et il aurait juré que, dans la seconde, les mains griffues, se muant doucement en celles, douces, mais fermes, d'Aizen étaient sur lui.

\- Uniquement parce que j'hébergeais Jiruga et que j'ai été témoin de leur venue pour le libérer...

Il balbutiait. Il ne pouvait aligner deux mots correctement. Un son strident, un rugissement, lui avait perforé les tympans. Le cri s'était éternisé, grimpant dans les aigus, jusqu'à ce que la douleur en devienne insoutenable et qu'il finisse plié en deux.

\- Abarai-kun ?

Il faisait de son mieux pour stopper ses tremblements nerveux. Quand il avait finalement relevé les yeux, tous le scrutaient d'un oeil étrange. Comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Personne alentour n'avait rien entendu.

\- Veuillez m'excuser... Je... Je ne... me sens pas bien...

A peine avait-il bredouillé ces mots que ses entrailles s'étaient contractées et il avait vomi. Il ne savait plus où se mettre ensuite. Kuchiki s'était légèrement contracté, honteux de son lieutenant, qui, décidément, ne se comportait jamais correctement selon lui. En revanche, Kyoraku lui avait offert un sourire décontracté.

\- ça faisait longtemps qu'une réunion n'avait pas été aussi animée.

\- Mon enfant, allez donc vous débarbouiller, renchérit le vieillard, d'une voix toute aussi amène.

Renji avait esquissé un sourire gêné, mais reconnaissant, avant de filer vers les toilettes les plus proches. Il avait tenté de cacher les raisons pour lesquelles Aizen l'avait capturé lui, mais Zaraki, qui s'en doutait bien, les avait révélées à Yamamoto, aussitôt après sa sortie impromptue. Suite à ces révélations, Renji s'était vu contraint de révéler absolument toute son histoire. Il fut d'abord placé sous protection rapprochée durant quelques mois, mois où il dut dormir, manger, pour ainsi dire se laver en compagnie de trois hommes affectés à sa protection. Il exécra cette période. Une fois qu'il fut enfin autorisé à revivre seul, son pavillon fut bardé de sortilèges destinés à empêcher toute intrusion. L'hiver touchait désormais à sa fin et Renji, emmitouflé dans sa veste de fourrure aussi fournie que sa cape de bankai, attendait patiemment que les experts en kido sécurisent pour la énième fois sa demeure.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû tout leur raconter, gronda le rouge, buté comme toujours.

Zaraki croisa ses bras musculeux.

\- Putain, Renji... J'y crois déjà pas que tu m'aies pas parlé de ce qu'il te faisait, soupira le colosse.

Durant des semaines après la fameuse réunion, Renji l'avait évité, trop énervé qu'il ait déballé toute sa sordide histoire avec Aizen devant tout le monde. Naturellement, qu'importait ce qu'ils promettaient, en l'occurrence leur silence. Il avait suffi que l'un lâche un mot de trop pour que le bruit se répande. Puis un autre avait confirmé les rumeurs qui s'étaient amplifiées. Un mois plus tard, tout le goteï avait été au courant. Renji en souffrait.

A présent, lorsque ses camarades posaient les yeux sur lui, ils ne voyaient plus le vaurien qui avait réussi à devenir lieutenant de la 6ème division, mais plutôt une victime. Un pauvre gars au passé déjà compliqué et sur qui l'ennemi public numéro un avait jeté son dévolu. Certes, ils le plaignaient. Ils ne le conspuaient plus pour ses moeurs, pour ses préférences sexuelles, mais leur pitié était bien plus insupportable que leur haine et leur mépris. Renji regrettait presque ce temps où il vivait dans l'adversité. Désormais, Rukia le chouchoutait, comme s'il avait été un petit garçon de nouveau. Il se rappela la manière dont lui-même se comportait avec Nnoitra et comprit pourquoi l'espada réagissait si agressivement, pourquoi il se sentait dévalorisé par une telle attitude. Même Ichigo prenait des gants avec lui. Il ne le chahutait plus, ne le raillait plus.

Et Zaraki... Avec lui, c'était plus compliqué que jamais. Son ancien taicho et amant l'épaulait, bien davantage que son capitaine actuel d'ailleurs, Kuchiki s'étant contenté de le congédier, tout en lui promettant qu'il retrouverait sa place dans un avenir plus ou moins éloigné. Renji en était à la fois touché et extrêmement gêné, parce que Zaraki lui donnait l'impression constante de vouloir faire passer un message, via chacun de ses actes, via chacune de ses paroles. Comme s'il cherchait à lui prouver combien il avait eu tort de le quitter. Il était l'homme qu'il avait toujours été dans le privé. Insistant, voire carrément lourdingue, et Renji n'avait plus la patience pour supporter ça. Il n'était pas vraiment méchant, juste usant. Même quand il ne lui adressait pas un mot, ses regards en disaient long. Il escomptait profiter de sa particulière vulnérabilité ; au fond, l'état de Renji ne le préoccupait sûrement pas tant que ça, du moment qu'il servait ses intérêts.

\- Je pensais que ce n'était que des rêves, ok ? s'emporta-t-il, toujours bouleversé.

\- Des rêves qui t'ont fait sauter par une fenêtre ?! riposta violemment le taicho, furieux.

La bouche de Renji se tordit de déplaisir.

\- Je ne veux plus en parler.

\- ça arrivait jamais quand tu dormais avec moi.

Zaraki ne l'écoutait pas, comme d'habitude. Il persistait et Renji peinait de plus en plus à faire bonne figure. Son insistance et sa possessivité faisaient partie de ce qui l'avait attiré autrefois, avant qu'il n'en abuse et qu'ils ne virent au harcèlement. Avec ce qu'il venait de traverser avec Aizen, il ne tolérait plus d'être assimilé à un objet.

\- J'te gardais en sécurité...

\- Fous-moi la paix !

Le grand type se tourna vivement pour le considérer d'un air étonné. Puis, sur son visage, se lut une émotion que Renji ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir. Il ne le frappa pas ; il ne répliqua même pas. A la place, il regarda ailleurs, les commissures de ses lèvres tombant légèrement vers le bas. Tout le ressentiment de Renji retomba d'un coup. On ne pouvait pas cesser totalement d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on avait adoré. Il crut l'avoir blessé.

\- Kenpachi... Ce... Je voulais pas...

Zaraki l'arrêta tout net, d'une voix agressive pour cacher le fait qu'il était affecté :

\- Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un coin plus tranquille, Renji embarrassé et Zaraki énervé par Yumichika et Ikkaku qui les observaient de loin. Ils ne pouvaient entendre un traître son depuis là où ils se tenaient, mais Renji avait pris l'habitude de se cacher du temps où Zaraki et lui se fréquentaient. Aussi parlait-il tout bas.

\- Zaraki, tu sais que je t'apprécie...

Le baraqué ouvrit grand les yeux et s'écria, ouvrant grand les bras :

\- Alors on attend quoi ?!

Renji calma illico ses ardeurs :

\- Mais plus comme ça.

Comme le guerrier promenait un regard inquisiteur sur lui, il continua d'une voix craintive, sachant trop bien quelle réaction il susciterait :

\- Il y a... Nnoitra... et je crois qu'il m'aime aussi.

 _Même si nous sommes bloqués. Et notre situation aussi_. Zaraki roula des yeux, passablement exaspéré. Vraiment, ce petit con ne retenait rien !

\- Ce gars t'a littéralement vendu à Aizen ! J't'avais prévenu putain ! Et tu m'as pas écouté ! T'as vu comment ça a fini ?!

\- Il croyait agir pour mon bien ! Juste comme toi, quand tu me surveillais, quand tu m'interdisais un tas de choses !

\- Tu peux pas nous comparer ! riposta le taicho, assez férocement pour le réduire instantanément au silence. Renji, j'te connais ! T'es immature ! T'as besoin de quelqu'un qui te tienne ! Pas de quelqu'un qui va t'entraîner avec lui, qui va te tirer vers le fond ! Moi, je...

Le plus jeune ranima le courage qu'il lui restait. Il l'interrompit sans rudesse ; il ne désirait pas qu'il demeure de rancoeur entre eux.

\- Je sais... qui j'attends maintenant.

Il avait instinctivement placé ses mains entre eux ; il savait combien Zaraki pouvait se montrer brusque et brutal quand il ressentait la moindre frustration, surtout sexuelle. Le géant claqua sèchement ses mains, le projetant par ce seul geste dans le mur voisin.

\- Alors tu vas rester ce gamin con qui passe son temps à rêver au lieu d'agir ? Au lieu de vivre ?

\- C'est faux !

\- Vraiment ? Vraiment gamin ?! Tu cries sur tous les toits que tu veux surpasser Monsieur balai dans le cul...

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

Zaraki éluda totalement sa remarque. Il ne s'arrêta pas même de parler, quand Renji fit sa remarque ; il s'en foutait.

\- Mais t'essayes même pas. Tu t'entraînes plus comme quand t'étais à la 11ème. Tu t'reposes sur tes lauriers... et, maintenant, tu nous sors cette "folle romance" avec ce malade qu'en a rien à foutre de ta gueule ! ça, j'suis prêt à t'le jurer ! T'as jamais eu les pieds sur terre, mais là... ça bat tous les records !

Renji se mordait la lèvre inférieure, pour se retenir à la fois et de craquer en public, et de riposter avec trop de virulence. Il existait des limites que Zaraki ne supporterait pas qu'il franchisse, même avec tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

\- Quand t'auras reconnecté tes deux putains de neurones, gamin, reviens m'voir. J'sais que tu r'viendras... quand tu s'ras en morceaux, chialant comme une loque comme tu sais si bien le faire !

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, Renji, se sentant subitement pousser des ailes, s'exclama :

\- Tu dis ça et _tu_ vas revenir pour essayer de me sauter cette nuit ! Comme toutes les autres !

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à l'impact de ses mots ; l'attitude de son ancien taicho l'ulcérait. Depuis peu, il était fréquent de le retrouver aux soirées de la 11ème, tout simplement parce que les hommes de cette division-là, ainsi que ses camarades Madarame et Ayasegawa, étaient les seuls à ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort et à toujours trinquer et blaguer avec lui comme autrefois, sans arrière-goût triste et piteux. Même quand ce qu'avait vécu Renji tombait dans la discussion, ils n'en parlaient pas avec ce sirop corrosif de pitié qui enrobait les moindres paroles des autres personnes que Renji connaissait.

Zaraki avait tiré parti de ces nuits-là, aisément, puisque Renji buvait encore plus qu'avant, bien au-delà du raisonnable, plus pour s'amuser, mais tout bonnement pour oublier et noyer ses angoisses. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se retrouver réduit à l'état de loque humaine, inconsolable, ressassant les pires instants de sa captivité, contraint de retourner cuver chez lui dans son coin. A d'autres moments, comme autrefois, il parvenait à se maintenir dans une euphorie totale et exaltée. Les défauts de cette facette de sa personnalité n'étaient pas négligeables non plus.

Durant ces phases d'ivresse pathologique, il devenait pour ainsi dire incontrôlable. Pas forcément dangereux ou agressif, mais il semblait n'avoir plus aucune limite. Il ne s'agissait pas que de désinhibition. Sa personnalité changeait littéralement. Rukia ou Ichigo, ne fréquentant pas spécialement le cercle de la 11ème, n'en avait jamais été témoin. Zaraki, si. Et de multiples fois, si bien qu'il avait fini par "bien tenir" le rouge, par sévir. S'il ne faisait pas attention, Renji pariait tout son salaire sur des défis plus ridicules les uns que les autres, tantôt flirtait avec n'importe qui, tantôt provoquait, ce dont il n'avait absolument pas conscience, compte tenu de son haut taux d'alcoolémie. Et ça n'en restait qu'à un flirt uniquement grâce à Zaraki qui veillait au grain, aussi saoul fût-il. La plupart de ses gars faisait ce genre de stupidités, mais Renji, lui, les aurait faites à chaque soirée, sans son intervention. Il aurait vite fait de sa propre vie un enfer.

Zaraki estimait qu'il pouvait bien obtenir une contrepartie à cette aide. Il n'avait pas couché avec Renji. Pas par honnêteté ou respect envers Abaraï, mais surtout parce que ç'aurait été comme se tirer une balle dans le pied. Il espérait la récupérer, sa "geisha", toute tournée vers lui, toujours à sa disposition, incapable de lui dire "non", prête à combler ses désirs à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Cette situation était si confortable. Pour la retrouver, il valait mieux ne pas brusquer les choses. Une fellation de temps en temps ne laissait pas trop de trace, alors qu'il aurait été difficile de nier s'ils avaient couché ensemble.

Renji ne gardait jamais un souvenir clair de ces nuits. Il avait parfois quelques flashs, qu'il assimilait plutôt à des rêves érotiques. Il se flagellait mentalement pour le simple fait qu'il eût pu rêver cela, avec un autre homme que Nnoitra. Il se maudissait pour avoir été une telle traînée ; il aurait probablement fini par ne plus sortir le soir s'il avait appris qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Une réalité qu'il déniait, ce que l'alcool aidait grandement à faire.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir trompé Nnoitra, un homme qu'il ne reverrait probablement pas avant la bataille, pas avant le jour où il devrait le tuer ou se laisser tuer par lui. Tout se finirait dans le sang. La perspective le hantait. Il était pris dans cet engrenage infernal. Plus il ruminait, plus il buvait, plus il faisait n'importe quoi, plus il culpabilisait et plus il avait besoin d'oublier et augmentait les doses. Son estime déjà bancal de lui-même frôlait les abîmes.

Dans la seconde, Zaraki, qui estimait avoir fait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui, lui avoir consacré bien plus qu'à n'importe quel partenaire, le fixait avec une forme de haine jalouse furieuse. Aussitôt qu'il avait vu ce regard, que les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, Renji les avait regrettés. Zaraki lui en voulait, pour avoir rejoint la 6ème d'abord ; il s'agissait d'une trahison à son sens qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais entièrement. Puis il y avait eu Nnoitra. Seconde trahison. Aujourd'hui, il se mordait les doigts de ne pas avoir achevé l'espada et de l'avoir ramené ici.

\- Pourquoi cette nuit ? ricana brutalement Kenpachi. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Avant que le rouge ait pu faire un geste, il l'empoignait par l'épaule et, incapable de lutter contre cette prise herculéenne, Renji se vit traîner jusqu'à un pavillon qu'il connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

\- Tu fous quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il, alors que la panique le gagnait.

Il essaya de le freiner, en vain. Il n'y mettait pas toute son énergie et il ne hurla pas à l'aide, pour éviter de faire un scandale. Il ne pouvait pas réellement craindre cet homme, ni anticiper ce qu'il projetait d'accomplir ; il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Zaraki le poussa par la porte entrouverte et Renji, d'abord rassuré de fuir les regards, éprouva un semblant de crainte lorsque Zaraki claqua la porte derrière eux. Il se retrouva plaqué au mur, emprisonné dans la demeure qu'il avait quittée il y avait si longtemps à présent.

\- Kenpach...

Le colosse ne lui laissa pas le temps de ne serait-ce que respirer. Sans qu'il le réalise tant tout se déroula vite, Renji fut coincé entre le mur et Zaraki qui écumait. Les mains de l'homme tirèrent sur son hakama et son haut. Renji tenta de reculer, heurta la paroi, essaya de se glisser sur le côté, ce qui au moins eut pour mérite d'écarter les mains baladeuses de lui. A la place, elles claquèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête ; Zaraki le bloquait. Il se baissa pour grogner d'une voix rauque :

\- J'en peux plus ! Et tu sais à quel point putain j'déteste attendre !

Son haleine n'empestait même pas l'alcool ; il n'avait aucune excuse cette fois-ci. Renji tâcha vraiment de paraître sûr de lui, mais il tremblota.

\- Arrête... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques...

Alors qu'il commençait à en avoir une vague idée, mais il refusait d'y croire. Zaraki chopa subitement ses cuisses et les souleva si rudement, pour s'engouffrer entre, que Renji manqua de se renverser. Sa tête cogna contre le mur.

\- Stop ! protesta le tatoué, avec beaucoup trop de faiblesse, pas parce qu'il était gagné par l'envie, mais parce que la peur s'insinuait en lui. Putain, t'es malade !

Ses doigts effleurèrent, puis attrapèrent avec un petit effort une bouteille pleine de saké qu'il lui fracassa sur le crâne. Zaraki ne ressentit absolument rien, à peine un léger choc, mais Renji profita de sa seconde de surprise pour se dérober. Le taicho, dégoulinant d'alcool, resta immobile et le scruta d'un oeil peu amène. D'une fine plaie sur son cuir chevelu, s'écoulait un filet de sang qui suivait les contours de sa cicatrice faciale. Ses cheveux trempés pendaient en travers de son visage anguleux ; il pantelait. Il ressemblait à une énorme bête.

\- Laisse-moi partir !

Zaraki ne paraissait même pas réellement comprendre pourquoi Renji était si terrifié, pourquoi il déversait toutes ces larmes. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas été sien ; ce n'était pas comme si un inconnu essayait de le violer. Non, vraiment, Zaraki ne saisissait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Renji devait se calmer, que la vue de ce gamin insolent en panique, quelque part, le dérangeait, le heurtait presque.

\- Renji...

Alors qu'il faisait un pas vers lui, le rouge n'essaya même pas de le repousser ; il ne l'aurait pas ébranlé. Il se mordit la lèvre avec anxiété, la gorge nouée et les entrailles tout autant. Lutter ne le mènerait nulle-part. Exactement comme avec Aizen. Il se sentit plus minable et faible que jamais. Il s'efforça de regarder l'homme qu'il avait aimé et qui l'effrayait aujourd'hui.

\- Tu vas... Tu vas pas me faire ça... pas vrai ?

Zaraki déglutit, le cerveau, les veines, en feu. Sans une bonne dose pour lui faire oublier toutes ses barrières, lui avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, sans agressivité. La pulsion court-circuitait tout son système, pour ne se traduire qu'en actes. Pas un mot ne passa ses lèvres. A la place, il les précipita sur celles de Renji, qu'il sentit instantanément se crisper, grimacer, sous la pression. Il devina ses jambes qui défaillaient et son petit coeur qui se comprimait jusqu'à faire mal. Et Zaraki s'en foutait. Là, dans l'instant, il s'en fichait totalement. C'était peut-être mal. Quelque part, il le savait.

Pourtant, il l'aimait. Il essayait ; il faisait de son mieux, mais il n'arrivait jamais à mettre des mots sur ce qui restait encastré, ancré en lui comme un énorme cancer. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait enfermé dans une grande cage, juste pour être certain qu'il ne parte jamais. C'était supportable, cette sorte de feu dévorant, tant que Renji n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, mais, à présent, il en aimait un autre et Zaraki se sentait totalement dépassé.

Renji commença sérieusement à s'affoler. Lui connaissait un aspect de Zaraki qui échappait à tous les autres ; combien de fois le colosse lui avait-il raconté, les yeux brillants de luxure et de violence, la voix atrocement nostalgique, comment autrefois il braquait des nobles, violait les femmes avant de les égorger, sous les yeux de leurs maris qu'il éventrait ensuite à l'emporte-pièce ? Et Renji priait pour que cet homme-là, ce monstre-là, eût disparu et il espérait au fond y être pour quelque chose. Mais il avait échoué. En tout cas, il n'avait pas réussi totalement à évincer l'animal.

Il existait cependant une facette de Zaraki que Renji n'imaginait même pas et dont il n'aurait sûrement jamais connaissance. Celle du guerrier quand il rentrait chez lui, son corps tombant en lambeaux, harassé, rompu de fatigue, le cherchant en souhaitant réellement qu'il fût encore là. Lui et personne d'autre. Celle qui, en voyant du sang gicler d'une peau ouverte, repensait à ses cheveux et à la façon dont il s'étendait sur les oreillers. Celle encore qui s'accrochait aux souvenirs et qui voulait l'aider, même si elle s'y prenait très maladroitement.

\- Kenpachi... sanglota subitement Renji.

Zaraki rouvrit ses yeux si fermés pour apercevoir la face trempée de larmes du lieutenant. Le temps avait filé ; il avait agi sans vraiment maîtriser quoi que ce soit, mais les conséquences, elles, étaient bel et bien réelles, là, sous ses yeux. Il se retira sans rien dire, libérant Renji qui retomba mollement sur ses pieds, vacilla comme si ses chevilles allaient se briser au contact du plancher humide. Ses mains tremblantes agrippèrent le bord de la commode et s'y retinrent. Il n'avait pas mal ; il était juste terrassé par une infinie tristesse et déception.

Zaraki ne parla pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à dire. Il regarda Renji qui se remettait tant bien que mal du viol. ça irait... Ils se connaissaient déjà... Pas vrai ? Le colosse faisait de son mieux pour éradiquer cette vague culpabilité amère qui montait peu à peu en lui. Il fut surpris d'entendre le jeune hoqueter d'une voix cassée :

\- C'est tout... ce que t'as retiré de toutes nos années ensemble ?... T'as... si peu de respect pour moi ?!

Au point où ils en étaient, tombés si bas, Renji ne craignait plus grand chose. Sur le moment, du moins. Il fit un pas vers le grand brun, se figea devant lui, ses yeux s'arrêtant un bref instant de terreur sur le sexe du géant, toujours apparent, pendant entre ses jambes et qui s'était mué en une arme pour lui. Le taicho balada un regard presque contrit sur Renji, un regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu et que le rouge croyait impossible jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas... Regarde où on en arrive... Tu... Honnêtement, tu trouves ça normal ?

Zaraki, incroyablement, refusa de rencontrer son regard. Il marmonna une parole inaudible entre ses dents serrées. Renji, peiné, insista sans intention de le blesser, juste parce qu'il détenait là la première vraie opportunité de lui montrer le problème majeur entre eux.

\- Kenpachi... Tu m'as violé.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Renji aurait filé sans demander son reste, tant que son agresseur semblait plus calme. Toutefois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un inconnu ; c'était Zaraki, un homme qu'il avait aimé et avec qui il voulait arranger la situation. Son coeur ne lui appartenait peut-être plus, mais il aurait souhaité pouvoir toujours compter sur lui et passer du temps avec lui... en ami. Il espérait que Zaraki, après cet électrochoc, serait en mesure de l'entendre enfin.

\- Dis pas de conneries, grommela-t-il, sur un ton qui se désirait désinvolte, mais ne l'était pas.

Puis, touchant le bras de Renji qui le retira illico, il reprit :

\- On est ensemble... C'est pas un viol.

Comme Renji se contentait de le fixer dans le silence le plus éloquent, il souffla :

\- Pas vrai, gamin ?

Un tremblement furieux, pas de froid ou de colère, agita Renji.

\- Non, Zaraki, déclara-t-il aussi calmement que possible, sans animosité, en dépit de ce qu'il venait de subir de sa part. C'est terminé et il faut que tu l'acceptes.

Merde, pourquoi ça devait être si dur, si triste, même pour lui ? Il imagina fugacement ce que Zaraki, qui continuait apparemment à croire en leur couple et se voilait la face, pouvait ressentir et il se remit à pleurer doucement. Il se détourna et, au bruissement de tissu, comprit que le capitaine avait remonté et renoué son hakama. Abaraï refusant de se retourner, Zaraki le contourna et se plaça face à lui, sans le toucher. C'était presque délicat, inattendu venant de lui, mais Renji sentit bien qu'ils replongeaient dans le cycle de l'éternelle discussion, Zaraki voulant restaurer leur passé et lui, non. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot qu'une petite voix fluette retentit :

\- Vous vous battez ?

Le coeur de Renji manqua d'exploser. Dans sa tête, c'était un peu sa petite fille ; elle l'était restée. Il désigna le désordre, après avoir essuyé discrètement ses larmes.

\- Non ! Tu me connais, je suis maladroit... J'ai...

Sa voix cassa. Il dut déployer des efforts titanesques pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

\- Ken-chan t'a fait pleurer ?

Elle articula ces mots avec lenteur, comme si elle aussi, à l'instar de Renji quelques minutes plus tôt, ne pouvait concevoir pareille chose. Renji perçut nettement tout son désarroi ; il ne se sentit pas de la décevoir. Il força un sourire.

\- Non, non, hoqueta-t-il, en essayant de faire aussi bonne figure que possible. Il... Il me réconfortait. Je me suis... Je me suis fait mal sur le verre.

Elle entama un pas et il l'arrêta net.

\- Non, ma puce ! Ne bouge pas, ok ? Il y a du verre partout. Je... Je vais nettoyer, puis je vous laisserai...

Zaraki le suivit des yeux, alors qu'il allait quérir le balai et la pelle. _Non, reste_. Putain, ce gamin... Comment pourrait-il s'en passer, quand il le voyait si dédié à Yachiru ? Et jamais il ne pourrait effacer le doux souvenir de cette vénération, de ce dévouement absolu qu'il avait pour lui.

* * *

Le temps passa. Plus vite encore qu'auparavant. Renji perdit le compte. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Nnoitra s'éloignait de plus en plus. Le souvenir ne s'étiolait pas pour autant. Il lui restait fidèle. Néanmoins, il ne vivait plus seul. C'était sûrement une horrible décision, mais, au terme d'une énième conversation animée avec Zaraki, qui s'était au demeurant assagi un brin, il avait accepté de revenir habiter sous son toit. Il manquait cruellement à Yachiru et il avait tendance à déprimer dans ses quartiers, en solitaire. Il avait décliné lorsque Zaraki lui avait proposé de partager son lit comme autrefois. Actuellement, Renji dormait sur le canapé, dans le salon. Il s'assurait d'être debout avant la petite et se couchait toujours après elle, afin d'entretenir la tendre illusion qu'elle chérissait ; aux yeux de Yachiru, Renji était de retour et il ne repartirait plus ; tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Jusqu'à un certain jour. Renji effectuait une ronde dans un quartier de Karakura. L'ennuyeuse routine. Il arpentait les ruelles mal éclairées, quand, dans une flaque, il entrevit le reflet d'un corps penché par-dessus un parapet, l'observant. Il leva la tête. Plus rien. L'ombre s'était glissée dans son dos en un éclair. Un bref instant, sa gorge s'était nouée, la terreur s'ancrant profondément dans ses entrailles et irriguant tout son corps. Puis il avait réalisé qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout Aizen et la peur s'en était allée. Il s'apprêtait à se détourner, quand une voix lui chuchota :

\- Dans le désert, sur la plus grande crête, il y a un temple en ruines. Demain soir, à sept heures.

Cette voix, Renji la connaissait. Elle appartenait à un des fracciones de Jiruga. Il ne se retourna pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il y serait. Même si ça ne s'avérerait pas aussi simple que ça le paraissait de prime abord. Le lendemain, une fois Yachiru couchée et endormie, Renji, comme tous les soirs, se retrouva seul avec Zaraki. Il croisait les doigts pour que le colosse bouge du canapé, où il était supposé dormir d'ailleurs, et rejoigne les gars de sa division pour passer la nuit à boire. L'escapade nocturne de Renji serait ainsi passée inaperçue. Malheureusement, Kenpachi ne paraissait pas du tout décidé à sortir ce soir-là. Abaraï n'osait pas se préparer, de peur de finir soumis à la question. Alors il errait, encore dans ses habits d'entraînement, débraillé, décoiffé. Il multipliait les allers-retours inutiles dans la maison, feignait de finir la vaisselle ou de nettoyer un meuble.

\- Pourquoi tu viendrais pas ? On s'ferait une petite soirée tous les deux, huh ?

Renji serra de toutes ses forces la fourchette entre ses mains tremblantes, anticipant la réaction de Zaraki s'il lui crachait la vérité. Il essaya vraiment de se rappeler les moments pénibles, sa violence le jour de son départ et le viol, mais, étrangement, tout ce qui lui revenait se résumait aux attentions, aux promesses de changement, qu'avait multipliées Zaraki ces derniers jours. C'était ce qui lui permettait de tenir, de supporter sa présence ; son esprit ne gardait que le bon, pardonnait le reste. Il n'échapperait pas à la crise ; il se sentait coupable de la provoquer, mais il parla.

\- Désolé, je sors.

Pas de réponse. Exactement comme des siècles auparavant. Dans cette pression qui tombait sur lui et l'écrasait peu à peu, Renji attendait la réaction qui viendrait tôt ou tard punir son écart. Le silence s'éternisa ; c'était un silence rude, agressif, pire qu'une pluie d'injures. Renji s'efforça de ne pas y prêter davantage d'attention. Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Aucune question, aucun cri, ne lui parvint. Aucun coup ne vint ébranler la porte. Mais Renji, jusque dans la petite pièce d'eau, pouvait sentir la tension croître. Ses mains tremblaient. A présent, il n'osait plus sortir, franchir la porte. Il avait peur de ce qu'il verrait derrière. Il se changea, se coiffa, la boule au ventre, la gorge nouée. Puis, quand plus rien ne restait à faire, vint le moment tant redouté. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la clenche.

 _Je t'aimais tellement..._ Il inhala profondément, ferma les paupières une seconde et ouvrit. Il sursauta ; Zaraki, tout à coup, en un quart de seconde, avait quitté le sofa et était sur ses pieds. Il était face à lui. Il lui paraissait soudain beaucoup plus grand, plus massif encore qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Son oeil le fixait sans ciller, dardant un regard atrocement noir. Renji se prépara à mourir. Il y eut une seconde où il se crut véritablement mort.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Il donna un coup de tête désapprobateur, agressif, désignant son vêtement, et Renji se décomposa.

\- On dirait une putain. Hors de question que tu fasses un pas dehors comme ça...

Abaraï savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais d'autre chance de voir celui qu'il avait tant attendu. Il s'enhardit au point de répliquer :

\- Tu n'as pas à décider à ma place...

\- Au contraire ! Regarde ce que ça donne, quand tu agis seul ! Tout ça, tout ce putain de gâchis... cracha-t-il, plein de fiel, c'est de ta faute ! Entièrement de ta faute !

Renji secoua la tête ; il se sentait meurtri, détruit, comme s'il était empalé sur chaque mot.

\- T'es qu'une merde, Renji ! Une merde !

La respiration du jeune s'accélérait progressivement. Bientôt, son coeur battait à tout rompre, irriguant au maximum tout son organisme. La peur. Ses muscles se gorgeaient d'oxygène ; il était prêt à fuir. Il tenta sans crier gare de se précipiter sur la gauche vers la porte, mais Zaraki le prit de vitesse et l'allongea d'une gifle monstrueuse. Le coup le balança contre le côté de l'escalier. Dans la confusion de son esprit, sonné, il entendait Kenpachi l'invectiver de plus belle, le traiter de tous les noms et le rendre responsable de tout, depuis l'échec de leur relation à ce qu'il venait de lui infliger. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, le souleva. Renji, toujours groggy, un peu anesthésié, ne ressentait pas par chance la douleur d'être malmené de la sorte.

Il devina avoir été jeté sur le canapé, quand il reconnut la douceur du tissu sous ses doigts. Rouvrir les yeux, les garder ouverts, réclama un effort surhumain, mais il réussit. Face à lui, Zaraki se débarrassait de son hakama. _Une fois, mais pas deux_. Renji le frappa de toutes ses forces à l'entrejambe. Il esquiva de peu la main de Zaraki qui, grognant de douleur, se retenant de hurler, tenta de le choper. En l'évitant, il se retrouva déséquilibré et glissa par terre. Il bondit sur ses pieds et courut droit sur la porte.

\- Reviens ici, salope !

Renji ne l'écouta pas. Il se rua à l'extérieur et détala à toute vitesse. Il courut longtemps, allant jusqu'à sortir du goteï tant il était paniqué. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, comme si la bête avait pu le pourchasser jusqu'ici. Enfin, son rythme cardiaque s'abaissa. Il recouvrit la raison. Il ne voulait plus penser à Zaraki, surtout qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la culpabilité. Un comble dans de telles circonstances ! Pourtant, il se sentait bel et bien coupable et triste.

Il chemina longtemps, assez pour se vider la tête et davantage qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais ses efforts finirent par payer. Il discerna l'immense falaise et le sentier qui sinuait jusqu'au sommet, où était érigé le lieu de rendez-vous. Il suivit la voie à peine tracée. Entre les pavés de pierre noire, poussaient des herbes folles. Une fois qu'il fût face à elle, la structure lui parut colossale, bien plus que vue d'en bas. Elle ne respirait guère la joie de vivre, plutôt lugubre, pas chaleureuse du tout. Immense, glaciale... Comme lui. Mettant de côté ses a priori, Renji se faufila dans le temple en ruines, habité par un curieux pressentiment. Celui qu'il se passerait ici quelque chose de décisif. Il avança timidement à l'intérieur.

\- Y a quelqu'un... ?

Pas de réponse. Son coeur battait la chamade, mais pas par émotion, plutôt par doute, par crainte. Il avait l'impression de ne point avoir le droit d'être ici, tout de suite, tout simplement parce Zaraki lui avait interdit de partir. Il avait sciemment désobéi ; pire, il l'avait frappé. Qu'allait-il faire de lui après ça ? Une foule de scénarios tous plus affreux les uns que les autres lui vint en tête. Il s'acharna à les dissoudre et y parvint finalement, tant bien que mal.

Il frissonnait. Il patienta une poignée de minutes et, ne voyant toujours personne venir, se résigna à s'en aller. Sa déception rouvrit la voie à ses angoisses. Il ne comptait pas retourner chez Zaraki ; la peur le tenailla lorsqu'il s'imagina le taicho, l'attendant de pied ferme. Il ne dormirait cependant point ici. Les vieilles pierres préservaient le bâtiment de la chaleur du dehors. A l'intérieur, l'air était froid. Mais pas autant que le regard de Kenpachi. Renji sentit son coeur repartir. Son esprit était en morceaux, sa fierté piétinée. Sans doute chercherait-il refuge à Karakura. La tête basse, il louvoyait vers la sortie, quand subitement il se figea tout net.

Il discerna ses contours, à travers les tentures. Un épieu, droit, immobile, comme le jour où il s'en était allé, le laissant dans son sillage. Il peina à y croire. Lui aussi, de toute évidence, car il s'immobilisa également, pour le contempler, à travers les dizaines de voiles qui les séparaient, tombant jusqu'à caresser le sol sale. Renji avança doucement et poussa le premier. Puis l'espada l'imita et, rapidement, plus rien ne se tenait entre eux. Ils étaient face à face. Avec une infinie lenteur et autant de douceur, Renji leva ses mains vers la face blême de l'arrancar et la recueillit dans ses paumes chaudes.

Les deux hommes se scrutaient l'un l'autre, dans le plus parfait silence, parce que prononcer un traître mot semblait parfaitement inutile. Ils s'étaient attendus et ils le devinaient tous les deux. Le shinigami savait que jamais l'autre ne ferait le premier pas. Au contraire, il restait si froid, si distant, en dépit de leur proximité. Alors il se hissa légèrement et frôla à peine sa bouche de la sienne. Nnoitra se retrouva pris de court, alors que le baiser devenait chaque seconde plus dévorant, plus avide. Il se pencha en avant. Les lèvres du rouge caressèrent les siennes, remontèrent de sa joue jusqu'à sa tempe, sans se détacher de sa peau, puis elles redescendirent, suivant le même chemin jusqu'à retrouver sa bouche. Peu à peu, la tension habitant l'espada diminuait et, après quelques secondes, il finit par se laisser aller à cette tendresse et rendit le baiser.

A partir de cet instant, l'embrassade qui paraissait presque chaste se mua en une démonstration primaire et vorace. Seuls leurs corps s'exprimèrent, crevant de désir après tout ce temps de frustration dans l'attente. Ils devaient se délivrer du besoin qui les rongeait depuis des mois. La bouche de Nnoitra recouvrit celle de Renji. Ses longues mains entourèrent sa taille pour glisser jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Toujours sans que leurs bouches ne se détachent l'une de l'autre, il se courba légèrement. Renji suivant son mouvement s'allongea sur le pavé, tandis que Nnoitra se baissait, pour finalement se coucher sur lui. Ils se déshabillèrent, chacun aidant l'autre à se départir de ses vêtements, se touchant autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Avec tous les hommes qu'il avait connus, Renji n'avait jamais rien ressenti de comparable. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire désir sexuel, mais une envie profonde de ne faire plus qu'un.

Renji ne poussait pas la moindre plainte. Il respirait trop vite. Les mains de son amant avaient dénoué son obi, ouvert son kimono et écarté ses longs pans soyeux. Elles plongeaient dans son dos, l'invitant à se cambrer, pendant qu'il le dénudait entièrement. Renji s'accrochait à lui comme à la vie, ses ongles parcourant fiévreusement sa peau, l'écorchant, l'attirant toujours plus contre lui. Il continuait à le dévorer de baisers, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche s'ouvre toute grande et que sa tête retombe en arrière, toute sa conscience abolie dans l'extase. Presque rageusement, Nnoitra, tout en le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, plongea de nouveau en lui.

Ils firent l'amour à même le sol jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et ne les enveloppe de son manteau noir. Quand la température dégringola, à la tombée du jour, ils s'enveloppèrent dans un des larges voiles. Leurs deux corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre en dessous, se réchauffant mutuellement, heureux de se trouver enfin. Beaucoup plus tard, Nnoitra s'extirpa le premier de leur drap de fortune. Torse nu, assis en tailleur sur le rebord des marches du temple, il contempla la brume descendant sur les vallées encaissées en contrebas. Il écoutait l'unique mélopée dans l'obscurité, le souffle de Renji qui peinait à regagner sa cadence normale.

\- Quand... ? fut le premier mot que Renji chuchota ; il parlait tout bas, comme pour dire un secret.

\- J'en ai... aucune idée... avoua le quinta, d'une voix dure, au point qu'il était difficile de deviner les regrets derrière.

Le corps dénudé, dans toute sa simplicité et sa perfection, du shinigami se mut jusqu'à lui, s'accroupissant à ses côtés, sa tête roulant pour s'appuyer sur son pectoral. Dans un soupir, l'espada dit alors :

\- A la guerre.

Renji ferma douloureusement les paupières et sa main alla reposer sur les abdominaux de Nnoitra, qui frissonna légèrement au contact, sans se dérober pour autant.

\- Je ne veux pas te combattre...

\- Il le faudra bien, rétorqua froidement Jiruga, l'oeil toujours rivé sur le paysage onirique, mélancolique, et j'te ferai pas l'affront de t'ignorer sur le champ de bataille.

 _Rends-moi la pareille. Si ça doit arriver, combats-moi avec honneur_. Renji le contraignit à le regarder. Il confessa, d'une voix faible qui se perdit dans la brise :

\- Je ne suis pas assez fort pour affronter l'homme que j'aime.

Sa main retomba, Nnoitra continuant malgré tout à l'observer ; ce qu'il ressentait le confondait, le remuait de fond en comble, jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Le shinigami, dans un bref soupir, se releva et quitta ses côtés pour entreprendre de se rhabiller. L'admirant d'un regard dénué de perversion en cet instant, en dépit de sa nudité, il se retrouvait en proie à un violent dilemme. Ses doigts se rétractèrent lentement ; il serra ses poings. Qui était-il pour dédaigner cette promesse de bonheur ? Il le devait. Il baissa la tête.

\- Il y a forcément... un moyen... dit tout bas Renji, abattu, s'interrompant alors qu'il n'était qu'à demi-vêtu.

\- Non, trancha Nnoitra. Il n'y en a strictement aucun.

\- Alors... on ne va pas se battre ?! se récria le lieutenant, abasourdi.

 _On ne va même pas essayer... ?_ Au regard que lui porta le quinta, et à son ton maussade, il comprit que non. Ce regard. Il le clouait au sol, lui mitraillait le coeur et coupait jusqu'à son âme. Dans le monde de Nnoitra, dans sa perception de ce qui l'entourait, il n'y avait aucune solution, ni pour eux, ni pour leur amour ou quoi qu'ils partagent. Ce fatalisme minait Renji. Ils ne tenteraient même pas d'être ensemble. Nnoitra répondit après un moment :

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de combat que je peux mener.

Rompre le silence qui s'était réinstallé insidieusement entre eux s'avéra plus difficile que prévu.

\- Shinigami.

L'interpellé se détourna et lui adressa un doux sourire, bien qu'un peu triste. Il ne voulait pas le quitter sur une dispute, dans la tristesse, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait sûrement de leur seul et unique moment à partager.

\- "Renji", le reprit-il.

Sans s'en soucier, Nnoitra retira un de ses bracelets et le lui tendit, en prononçant ces mots :

\- T'es mien.

A la fois surpris et ému par cette attention infime, mais extraordinaire venant de Jiruga, Abaraï le saisit du bout des doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. En retour, il lui présenta son bandeau, qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire plus franc.

\- Tu es mien.

* * *

 _Désolé pour le retard. Deux moments de ce chapitre sont des clins d'oeil à des films ;)_

 _Pour le comportement de Zaraki : au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un de se renseigner = voir "le cycle de violence" dans les violences conjugales + le "terrorisme intime"_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,  
_

 _Beast Out_


End file.
